


Double Dad Dilemma

by LoneStorm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gildarts and Igneel as roommates, Humor, Romance, basic happy and angsty family feels, parenting, that's about all you need to know, trying to raise a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStorm/pseuds/LoneStorm
Summary: "Bringing home the puppy was one thing, but this is crossing the line, Ig."When Igneel brings his latest charity project back to their dorm, roommates Gildarts and Igneel are in for a whole new adventure filled with laughter, baby screams, and a hella lot of diapers.*In process of transferring from fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

“Bringing home the puppy was one thing, but this is crossing the line, Ig.”

Gildarts was already irritable as he re-entered his apartment across from their university.  He’d just brought back a lovely brunette woman to entertain, his roommate having told him that he’d be out for a while studying.  But instead, he’d returned to Igneel’s frantic face, scarlet hair wild, butting in and babbling about how he had something urgent to talk about.  The girl had left awkwardly, pulling her winter coat back on and striding with hurried steps out the door.  Gildarts was pretty sure that was the last time he’d see her.

But none of those frustrations compared to this.

Igneel had walked out of his room after the girl had left, holding a bundle of blankets with pink fluff poking out the top.

Hesitantly, his roommate had turned the blankets to reveal a tiny child, probably les than a year old, with light skin and shocking pink hair.  Gildarts had met Igneel’s eyes in some kind of wonderment and horror, muttering, “What did you  _ do?! _ ”

“I-I couldn’t leave him!” Igneel protested, bringing the bundle back up to hold to his chest.  “It was cold out--I heard him crying when I was walking back to get something I forgot and… and he was in a dumpster, Gild!  His family left him with only a note saying:  _ take this bastard, we don’t want him _ .  You can’t tell me you would’ve left him!”

Gildarts blinked quickly. “W-well that is terrible, Igneel, and of course I would have picked him up… but why did you bring him here?  Why not to the police?  Your dad is the chief, after all.  He should be put in a foster home, or adopted.  They might not even know he exists!”

“Foster homes are no place for a baby,” Igneel reproachfully sniffed.  “And the red tape for American adoptions is so long -- it would take him years to be adopted!  This is an important stage in his life where he needs affection and proper nourishment to turn out well; not an orphanage.”

_ Curse Igneel’s sociology 101 class _ , Gildarts internally groaned.  “Ig, I’m not sure-”

“Looook at him Gildarts,” Igneel cooed, brushing the baby’s face with a finger.  “Baby Natsu just wants a home with two caring parents…”

“You  _ named  _ him?!” Gildarts choked.  “Now you’re gonna get attached to-! Oh…”

Igneel had passed over the child, plopping him into Gildarts arms.  He could only stare.   Little Natsu was sleeping soundly, his button of a nose red with cold, long eyelashes fluttering with dreams.  A hand of delicate, chubby fingers curled around Gildarts’ thumb.

Gulping thickly, Gildarts murmured, “Hullo, Natsu…”

Igneel’s eyes were too hopeful and wide.  Natsu’s fingers were too tiny and smooth.  Gildarts was too damn soft.

And with one touch of Natsu’s hand, he was hooked.

“How old is he?” he whispered gently. 

“No idea,” Igneel admitted.  “We’d take him to the doctor, maybe get him checked out.”

“I know what you’re gonna say, Ig,” Gildarts sighed, brushing a hand through Natsu’s surprisingly thick hair.  “You wanna keep him.”

“C’mon, pleeeeease?” begged Igneel, actually lowering to his knees with emphasis, clutching pathetically at the end of Gildarts t-shirt.  “He’s all alooone and he can stay in my room and your dad keeps sending you money that you swear you won’t use for your tuition or child support for your daughter and my tuition is already paid off from my grandfather’s inheritance so why not use our extra for Natsu?!  No one will know and I’ll change the diapers and if anyone asks, we can pretend he’s my son-”

“And you know what I’m gonna say?”

“Gildarts,  _ please- _ ”

“Let’s raise this damn thing ourselves.”

“I know you already have a kid to send money to but- wait, what?”

“You heard me.”  With a wide grin, Gildarts repeated, “Let’s do this.  We’re always looking for adventure.  We've already taken all the exchange trips--this is an adventure we can have right here!  Besides."  Gildarts poked Natsu's rosy cheek. "I need practice for helping with Cana when her mother lets me.  We're good with kids, right?"

After gaping in pure astonishment that his groveling must’ve paid off, Igneel shot up, saying loudly, “Hell yeah we are!  I’m fired up now!”

Gildarts laughed, clutching Natsu close to him.  “Okay, first question, though… why is his hair pink?”

Igneel’s beam suddenly evolved into a more sheepish expression, tentatively saying, “Well… you know how Grandeeny was talking about wanting a hair dye for highlights that lasted longer?”

“Igneel…”

“W-well I thought she’d like it if… If I made a permanent hair dye, something safe for the hair and skin, since I’m a chemistry major and all...“  Igneel twisted his hands.  “She wanted reddish, but it turned out pink and--and I forgot it was in the shampoo bottle and he was filthy so I used it and… well, it worked!”

“You mean this is  _ permanent?! _  Igneel, he’ll be made fun of by the other kids when he gets older!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Igneel practically wailed.  Gildarts was mostly amused at this point, though; it was rare that he saw this side of his roommate.  Igneel was a quieter fellow, a bit awkward around women, but for the most part was well respected immediately at the sound of his deep, powerful voice.  An easy, agreeable roommate and friend to have… usually.  “Besides, I think he looks fine!  It’s cute!  Girls will love him--girls like pink!”

“You know about as much about girls as Natsu does,” Gildarts muttered.  “Okay, whatever.  We’ll have to set up some rules and since I’ve seen Cana be taken care of before, I’ll give some pointers.  Firstly, you don’t use adult shampoo and body wash.  Baby skin and hair is sensitive--we’ll need to go out and buy special stuff for him.”

Nodding eagerly, Igneel grabbed a nearby notepad from their rickety, kitchen table and began to write a grocery list as Gildarts continued, “We’ll also need a crib, a baby blanket, toys, a car seat, bottles… ah, baby food--he’s obviously off of breast milk or formula if his parents were that neglectant.  I’ll help you pick it out.  Then some clothes, preferably onsies with the bottom buttoned so we can change him easier, diapers…  We’ll look online for more stuff we’ll need, and for clues as to how old he might be.  Now he’s probably hungry; let’s take him to a baby store before he wakes up.”

Igneel ripped the paper from the pad, stuffing it into his pocket.  His eyes were locked on Natsu.  “We’re gonna raise a baby together.”

Gildarts was getting rather more excited than he expected.  “Bro, we’re gonna fuckin’ raise this baby together.”

“Gildarts?”

“Hmm?”

“We should probably stop swearing around a baby.”

“...right.”

 

* * *

 

Wal-Mart had already been an adventure.

Igneel had insisted on holding the baby in the backseat, because babies were apparently not meant for the front seat and he’d be able to “shield our precious son from your insane driving”.

They’d proceeded to carry a still-sleeping Natsu throughout the store, picking out the most cushy car seat they could find, a sturdy, fold up crib, a small, blue and fuzzy blanket, several onesies, winter outfits, pacifiers, tiny socks and shoes (the ones that flashed when he walked around, of course), several kinds of bland baby food that Gildarts pointed out, some special milk for babies, baby shampoo and soap, softer towels, a set of bottles and plastic dishes…

“So many diapers.”  Igneel frowned.  “We must get the best kind for Natsu!”

“Uhh, yeah,” Gildarts said, glancing with raised eyebrows at his roommate.  “Well, my ex always bought Huggies… and baby powder, so that Cana wouldn’t get a rash.”

           “Let’s do it!” Igneel said with conviction, snatching a massive bag of easy movement, absorbent Huggies from the shelf to throw into the cart.  “He needs more toys!”

           “We have some extra money, but we do have a budget, ya know, if we want to have enough money to keep him,” Gildarts tried to remind him, but Igneel didn’t seem to hear him, hiking Natsu higher up on his shoulder before zooming off.  With a sigh, he followed his roommate, finding him sifting through a wall of colorful plastic and light, plush fabrics. 

           As soon as Igneel saw him approach, his eyes lit up, pointing fervently to Natsu.  “He’s awake!”

Gildarts jogged up, eager to see the boy’s eyes for the first time.  As he peered over Igneel’s shoulder, his gaze was met with big, shimmering eyes of the darkest green.  He was blinking up at both of them in continued confusion, but he did not complain.  On the contrary, he _smiled_ at them, for some reason, so incredibly delighted to see them.  Though he still held the slowness of lethargy, Natsu raised his little, fat fists, waving them around in apparent excitement. 

           “Hey there, Natsu,” Igneel said soothingly. 

           “Ig!  Ig!” was Natsu’s response.

           Gildarts stared.  “He knows your name?”

           “We were practicing it earlier,” Igneel said proudly.  “I figured we couldn’t both be ‘Dada’ or somethin’, so he should use nicknames.”  Holding Natsu up on his hip, he took the little hand in his own and waved it in Gildarts’ direction.  “Natsu, this is Gildarts.  Say hi!”

           He seemed to pick up on things quick—smart little bugger.  “Hi...” Natsu sang out, reaching towards him.  “Gid!  Gid!”

           Hastily, Gildarts accepted him in his arms, trying to be unnaturally gentle.  “H-hey, bud.  Um… I guess we’ll be taking care of you.”

           Natsu seemed to be attempting to climb up his jacket, and Gildarts gingerly removed the kid’s fingers from his buttons.  “Ah, we’ll get you something else to play with.”  He held the baby away from him, trying to hold the blanket, which was Natsu’s only version of clothing at the moment, since Igneel had removed Natsu’s previous, dirty outfit, onto the baby’s small body.

           “Here,” said Igneel busily, hands out for the child.  “We’ll have him pick one.”

           “He’s a baby, Ig.  He can’t-“

           Natsu instantly threw his hand out, reaching for a small dragon stuffed animal.  This only seemed to make Igneel adore the kid even more as he exclaimed, “A dragon!  Natsu understands my  _ soul _ .”

           Rolling his eyes at his friend’s abnormal dragon obsession, he shot back, possibly still irritated that his night with the girl had been interrupted, “Well, at least  _ someone _ does, considering how you’re pining after Metalicana’s girl and unable to go for any other.”

           Gildarts may have deserved the glare he got in return.  “Better than you, throwin’ yourself at anythin’ in a skirt.  Grandine is  _ special _ .”

           “Special is a nice word for it.”

           “Gildarts is a meanie, Natsu,” Igneel huffed, holding up the baby to look him in the eye.  “I am your role model, not him.  Remember that.”

           “Ig!” Natsu said.

Gildarts sighed.

 

* * *

 

A short while after they’d gotten home, Natsu had ceased to be a little angel and grew into a screaming mess, crying and writhing in Gildarts grasp.  

“What do we do?” Igneel moaned, gripping at his hair.  It was already one in the morning, and Natsu’s tantrum stretched on.  “I’ve tried to feed him, a-and his diaper, and… ugh…”

“Your turn,” Gildarts choked, passing the baby back.  Igneel took the boy quickly, bouncing him around with evident bags under his eyes and an anxious demeanor.  With a huff, Gildarts grumbled, “I don’t see how that’s gonna hel-”

He trailed off when he saw Natsu fall limp in Igneel’s hands, likely exhausted from all the effort he’d put forth in being a little monster.

“Is that how we do it?” Igneel said, surprised.  “Just let him scream it out?  Babies are easier than I thought!”

“Igneel.”

“Hmm?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re stupid?”

“...yes.  Why?”

“Just thought I should remind you.  You’re stupid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Gildarts felt he was finally in complete understanding as to why females deserved a shit ton more respect than he’d given them previously.

How in hell’s blazes did his ex do this every day without wanting to throw something out the window?  
Natsu was screaming again, tears rolling ceaselessly down his face as he waved and kicked on his blanket on their white-carpet floor.  Gildarts, who’d been attempting to write an essay for his economics class, groaned, putting aside his laptop to pick Natsu back up and onto the couch.  The other students had all asked at least once if they were babysitting or something, to which they’d quickly confirmed.  But they couldn’t sound like they were babysitting every day, or their supervisor might blow a gasket.

For the fifty-eighth time, Gildarts wished Igneel were here.  While the baby did smile and cling to Gildarts as a loyal son would, Igneel seemed to have the special connection to the boy as the one who found him.  Not to mention, more patience.  Igneel could always figure out what Natsu needed within a few minutes, whereas Gildarts’ assuredness that he’d be the expert in this situation diminished.  For him, it was diaper, food, or sleep.  Other than that, he didn’t speak Natsu shriek.

With a grimace, he checked the diaper--yep, full again.  Man, he was just goin’ through those things like a date’s kleenexes at a Nicholas Sparks movie.

They’d designated a thin cutting board as the Poop Slab (Gildarts called in the Shittin’ Slab before Igneel had elbowed him for cursing in front of the baby.  Gildarts had protested on the grounds of a successful alliteration.) which they used for changing Natsu on the couch.

Gildarts hummed softly to the baby while he changed him, making sure he was all clean so that he wouldn’t itch later.  Natsu quieted down, lifting his tiny toes in the air as if he were fascinated by them.  

Knowing his hands smelled of baby powder, Gildarts buttoned the onsie back up and lifted the baby from under the arms.  “How’s that, kiddo?”

Natsu blew a little raspberry, which Gildarts assumed meant he was better.

That was, until the screaming started up again.

This time, Igneel walked in on Gildarts poking a pacifier in and out of Natsu’s mouth as if that would make him stop.  

Igneel ran up, hissing, “I thought I told you to put him to bed before-!”

Oh crap.

Grandine gilded into the room, white blonde hair swishing in a shimmering curtain behind her while she worriedly looked on with books clutched to her chest.  Gildarts scrambled backward and held up his hands in surrender--the usual position he assumed whenever Grandine showed up.

She didn’t bother to spare him a scowl.  Immediately, she rushed to the baby, dropping her books on the couch and sweeping Natsu up in her arms.

“What is going on here?!” she hissed at them both.  They winced backward together at her tone.

Igneel stammered out first, “W-we just f-found him, okay?  We wanted ta keep him and… and we’ve been doing great!  He just has these fits sometimes like all babies do…”

“Found him?  What?”

It took a few minutes of their stuttering to explain, made more difficult by Grandine’s hard glare at them both throughout the story and Natsu’s continued crying that didn't seem to bother her.  Then again, she was training to be a pediatric nurse.

“You boys,” she sighed finally when they’d finished.  “You complete morons… How irresponsible can you get?!  You haven’t tried to find his parents to see if he’d been kidnapped, don’t know if he has any health issues, oh, you don’t even know how old he is!”

Kidnapped?  They shared a look.  They hadn’t thought of that…

“Like I said--he was left with a note,” Igneel replied, digging the note out of the pocket of his bookbag and shoving it over.

Her sky-blue eyes regarded the note skeptically before she thrusted it back to him.  “Look, you guys need to show him to the police.  But until then…” 

She examined Natsu and his pants similarly to how Gildarts just had, who snapped back, “I’ve already done that-”

“You idiots,” she breathed out.  “Look how he’s curling up like that.  He’s gassy.  What have you been feeding him?”

“Just the baby food!” Gildarts protested.

But she looked to Igneel, who was shifting uncomfortably.  “Oh?”

“I-I did run out the yesterday,” Igneel confessed.  “I mixed up the meal we were eating in the blender and fed it to him--online they said that would be fine!”

“It would,” Grandine growled, “if you weren’t eating anything that babies can’t eat!”  

Gildarts grimaced; watching Igneel being scolded by Grandine was like watching a puppy be kicked.  All Igneel tried to do was please her, though she didn’t seem to notice his blatantly obvious admiration.  Not that Igneel let it show around Metalicana. 

It wasn’t as if Grandine actually meant wrong by her outwardly rude attitude.  She was only like that to her friends, and it must’ve meant she liked Igneel a lot if she was that coy and critical of him.  She hid her feelings under a sharp tongue like a five year old boy tugging on the pigtails of the girl he had a crush on.  Though Igneel was a bit too dense to notice such things. 

Gildarts stepped in as a sacrificial lamb: “It’s not his fault, ‘Dine.  I forgot to pick up the food in the store.  Igneel did his best.”

As expected, she turned her accusatory stare to him, and he gulped.  He never understood what Igneel found attractive in such a scary woman, other that the evident physical appeal.  Her hair seemed to catch every light in the room, and her elegant, heart-shaped face was like pale porcelain.  When Gildarts had commented on it, however, Igneel had brushed it off, saying appearance made no difference to him.

“Fine,” Grandine sniffed.  “What was in it?”

“Em,” Igneel began.  “Some chicken, potatoes, broccoli-”

“Gah!” she gasped.  “No wonder he’s gassy!  You don’t feed a baby broccoli!”  The woman then proceeded to hold Natsu to her shoulder and lightly tap him on the back.  He and Igneel watched in fascination as Grandine cooed to the little boy, rocking back and forth on her feet.  It wasn’t long before Natsu’s cries calmed to hiccups and a burp.  

“What is she doing?” Igneel whispered, entranced as he was with anything she did.

“No idea.”

“I’m just burping him,” she told them in exasperation.  “If you bounce him and hit his back lightly like that, it works out the gas.  Here--try it.”

Igneel, eager to have his ‘son’ back, reached out and took him, beginning to copy Grandine’s movements.  Natsu murmured in a little sort of daze, “Ig… Ig…”

Gildarts smirked at the scene.  He would warn Igneel against his affections for Grandine more if Gildarts didn’t always catch her gazing at Igneel like that.  With a tint of pink across her graceful cheekbones when Igneel wasn’t watching.  Her expression when she looked at him was soft, like he was something precious to her.  Gazing while he held Natsu with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  You’d think she didn’t have a boyfriend at all, and with how irritated her and Metalicana seemed to be with each other lately, Gildarts used his romantical senses to guess that they’d only last perhaps one more month.

When she continued to watch his roommate, Gildarts tried not to laugh at the obliviousness of the two of them.  Of course, catching a girl examining either he or Igneel wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.  Gildarts had no problem saying that women had told him that he was ruggedly handsome, what with his scruff and shaggy, ginger hair reaching his jaw, tall with muscles he’d worked up for his karate training.    

Igneel, on the other hand, had been called “beautiful” (or even “majestic as a wood elf” from their English teacher, a compliment that looked like it quite frankly horrified Igneel) several times, which Gildarts had snorted at.  It was apparently customary among females to ask the guy’s best friend about him before they start flirting with him.  Girls had come up to Gildarts to ask if Igneel was single (to which he replied that he was, though Gildarts knew the girl would never get anywhere with Igneel, who was oblivious as a doorknob).  He’d heard them whisper about Igneel’s scarlet hair that went down to his shoulders which he usually tied up in a ponytail that Grandine usually criticized while blushing.  He had two scars across his face, one over his eye and crossed over his mouth, from the dumb fights he always got himself into when he was younger, but apparently girls like that kind of thing.

Now Grandine began fussing over him, pushing Igneel’s long bangs out of Natsu’s reach and rearranging Igneel’s grip on the baby.  Man, watching Igneel flush at her touch was like watching one of those soap operas.  Finally unable to help himself, Gildarts allowed himself a single bark of laughter.

Grandine turned sharply towards him.  “What?”

Looking at her levelly, he could tell she knew.  She knew Gildarts had noticed her feelings.  “Just wonderin’ what you’re even doin’ here, ‘Dine,” he supplied smoothly.

“I told Igneel I’d study with him,” she shot back.  “There are medical components to his wanting to be a detective, you know.  Cause of death, forensic evidence-”

“-hormones, sexual attraction...” Gildarts sang, interrupting her with a grin while shoving his hands cheerfully in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

She snarled, but Igneel’s glare was hard as he gently touched her shoulder and told him,  “We’re going to study.  Do something useful and take care of him without making him cry.”

Natsu was dropped into Gildarts’ hands once more while his roommate pushed past him, bumping Gildarts’ shoulder rather hard when he left.  There would clearly be words between them later.

When they’d stomped into Igneel’s room, Gildarts sighed, holding Natsu up so that their eyes were level.  Natsu gave him a simple smile, cocking his head to the side.  

“ _ You _ still love me, don’t ya, buddy?”

He expected Natsu to just stare or giggle before looking around for his dragon, but instead, he reached out, his small fingers brushing against Gildarts’ nose.  “Love,” he repeated happily.

And with a blink of shock, Gildarts grudgingly smiled.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what you did, but you pissed her off,” Igneel growled at him later when Grandine had left to meet Metalicana for dinner.

Gildarts, clad in his flowery, pink apron, rolled his eyes as he poured more pancake batter onto the griddle.  “She’s always pissed at me.  I don’t know what you’re all riled up about.”

“Because then she’s in a bad mood and she doesn’t smile at me,” muttered Igneel, pulling Natsu’s food out of the squeaking drawer.  

“Please,” scoffed Gildarts, flipping a perfectly browned pancake.  “The way that girl can’t take her eyes off of you is almost sickening.  Tell Metalicana to screw off, grab her, kiss her, and be done with it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” sighed Igneel, slumping against the refrigerator.  “She thinks I’m an idiot.  I-I couldn’t…”  His face was nearly the color of Natsu’s hair.  “I couldn’t just k-kiss her… even if Metalicana wasn’t dating her.”

Gildarts groaned, carelessly tossing his creation onto a plate.  “Ya look and talk like a badass and here you are, wussing out about a girl.  C’mon, you’re a good fighter!  Challenge Metalicana for her like a man!”

“This isn’t the stone age.”  Igneel scowled.  “I’m not a hippo fighting over a mate.”

“A  _ hippo _ ,” Gildarts mused at his own imagination.  “Hippo Igneel…”

His roommate ignored him.  “If Metalicana makes her happy, well, I want what makes her happy.”

“You want Metalicana?  You know, if you floated with the other boat, ya coulda just said so-”

“You know what I mean!” hissed Igneel, the brightness of his brown eyes flashing.

“She and Metalicana won’t be together long anyway,” dismissed Gildarts arily, shoving a plate with a pile of pancakes into his friend’s chest and popping open a new jar of baby food.  “A few months after they’re over is your time to strike.”

“Grandine isn’t a prize.  A target.  This isn’t a game, Gildarts.  Or a war.”

“And it ain’t a complicated Hallmark movie either.”

“In a Hallmark movie, they all kiss at the end and stuff.  So no, it’s not.”

Taking out a plastic spoon for Natsu, Gildarts hesitated, frowning.  “Is this… what you’re stuck on?  You’re nervous about kissing her?  You’re an impulsive little shit--it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Igneel whacked him in the head with a spatula.  “No swearing around Natsu!  And… and no!  I just… I’ve never…”

Gildarts spilled the baby food.  “You’ve  _ never kissed a girl?! _ ”

The color of his friend’s face was darkening by the second.  “S-so what?  What’s wrong with that?”

“You are twenty-three years old.”

“I know.”

Gildarts pushed his hair back.  “Man, I need to get you two together.  This is painful for me, bro, really.  I have failed to pass on my charms to you.”

“Shut yer trap.”  Igneel was now focused on Natsu only, having taken the baby food back, leaned over and trying to get Natsu to keep the food in his mouth.  “For a much needed change of subject, she gave me a list of things that should help better take care of him until we show him to my dad.”

The Chief of Police.  Gildarts stared, mouth parting.  “B-but… they’ll take him away from us!”

“I-I can talk him out of it,” muttered Igneel, jaw clenching in obvious uncertainty.

“He’ll take us to the parents.  Try to give him back.”

“They won’t,” said his roommate, more firmly this time.  “I’ll bring adoption papers, and my dad knows a really lax child security guy that he hates.  He could benefit us, though, because we don’t have a mother figure living with us, and part time jobs with school.”

“Your dad is faithful to the law,” reminded Gildarts in a lower voice.  He couldn’t help the panic that was spreading through him like a flood.  In such a short amount of time… Natsu had become essential to his life somehow, and living without him was… well, he didn’t want to think about it.  “He’s a great guy… but I doubt he’d think we’re capable.  What makes you think he’ll let us keep Natsu?”

Pushing back his bangs and seemingly unable to meet Gildarts’ eyes, Igneel muttered, “He… he’s always known I… that I’ve wanted a-a kid.  And that I suck with girls.  I think he knows that Natsu’s my o-only chance… at being a dad.  And him having a grandson, what with me as his only child.”

Gildarts’ frown deepened disapprovingly.  He’d never known that Igneel was this bothered by his awkwardness and wanted children so bad… “Dude, that’s bullshit.  You have a lotta life ahead of ya.  Plenty of time to find the right girl--uhm, or Grandine.  You’re a confident guy!  Get your chin up, man; this isn’t like you.”

He clapped him on the shoulder, and Igneel began to look up.  “He’s not your only chance, but we will keep Natsu.  We’re perfectly capable of taking care of him and he’s happy here.  He’s my boy too, and a good one.  We made it through that one time on our exchange trip in Germany, remember?”

Slowly, Igneel began to grin.  “You mean the time we got wasted on tankards of beer and stole a penguin from the local zoo?”

“Ran away from the police and hid before realizing we were in the tiger enclosure,” Gildarts continued with a matching expression.

“Got the tiger drunk and ran away back to Italy,” Igneel finished.  Lightly, he stretched out his hand to ruffle Natsu’s hair.  “Yeah… I guess we can do this.”

“We are the besties of besties!” Gildarts boomed, punching the air.  “Nothing can waver our resolve or defeat us if we are as one!”

“Except Grandine.”

“Yeah.”  Gildarts shivered at the thought of her icy glare burning into his chest.  “Except her.”

“Diiiiine,” giggled Natsu, slapping the table.  “Ma!  Mama!”

Freezing, they both turned to the baby.  

“Did he just…?” Gildarts asked faintly.

“I think he does… think she’s like a mom?”  Igneel grinned the crookedest grin.  “I’m liking this kid’s point of view.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is Natsu, huh?”

“Natsu!” Natsu squealed, waving his hands out at the chief of police from Igneel’s arms.  “Natsu!  That me!”

Igneel’s father began to smile.  “Ah, well I do hope you’ll get to keep him, Ig.  He’s frickin’ adorable.  Why is his hair pink?”

The roommates were spared answering by the deputy clomping into the room.  “I found the address of the father.  The mother appears to be deceased--died in childbirth.  The child security guy is meeting us there.”

Gildarts felt a pang of pity for Natsu, though the boy himself was happily busy playing with Igneel’s ponytail.  

“Let’s get on our way then, boys,” sighed the chief, waving them out to ride in Igneel and Gildarts’ car after Gildarts carefully strapped Natsu into his car seat.  He saw Igneel’s fingers shake as he entered the address into the GPS as the deputy read off to him.  

Unsurprisingly, the apartment wasn’t far across the city.  Gildarts wrinkled his nose up at the place as they parked; it was a slum-like street, groups of hooded teenagers slinking by the rows of bars on the windows of each household.  The smell of the dumpster in the alleyway overpowered all else, though Gildarts wasn’t sure he wanted to know what ‘else’ was.

The police stepped out, grimacing at the appearance as well but saying nothing.  In front of the designated apartment building was a short, stumpy sort of man with a mop of brown hair and a crisp suit.  He had a endlessly bored expression, drawling when they approached, “This is the kid, then?  The father is just up this way.  Why is his hair pink?”

They didn’t answer, grimly trudging through the dry, late-winter air to the gray apartment hallway.  After the group silently stood together in the elevator until reaching floor two, they set off down the hall, looking for number 36.  

It was close to the end, near a grimy window.  The chief held up a fist before pounding three times on the door.  “Magnolia Police!  Open up!”

The footsteps of the occupant were uneven, heavy as they slowly became louder.  When the wooden door creaked open, Gildarts scowled.  While Grandine criticised the state of their own apartment every time she visited, it surely wasn’t close to this dump.  The smell of cheap beer and cigarettes wafted out instantly, and clung to the potbellied, grumpy-looking man like a fog.  His hair was thick as Natsu’s, and a face that would have been handsome had it not been for the yellowing and bagginess from the smoking and obvious alcoholism.  He wore a sweaty tank top, and the small television crackled out sound from the background of the room that was scattered with dirty clothes, bottles, and old chip bags.

Gildarts’ stomach clenched when he saw Natsu flinch back at the sight of the man, gripping Igneel’s shirt and burying his face into the scaly, white scarf Igneel wore.  Involuntarily, Gildarts stepped closer to the baby, allowing Natsu to cling to them both.

“Whaddya want?” the man grumbled, leaning against the doorframe.  “I don’ drive while drunk anymore, an’ if my son has broken outta jail, he ain’t here.”

“We aren’t here about Zeref,” the chief said crisply, eyeing the man carefully and not without distain.  “He is safely behind bars.  We are here about your other son.  We call him Natsu--what is it that you called him?”

“Oh,  _ that  _ little bastard?” the man’s eyes finally caught sight of his son over the chief’s shoulder and a sneer flickered into his expression.  “I dunno what the brat’s name is--his existence was the death of my wife, and it’s his brother that always took care of ‘im.  I dunno what Zeref called him, but that little shit is no son to me.”  He pointed to Natsu with a shaky finger, and Natsu curled up ever the tighter, as if trying to disappear.  “As soon as Zeref, the asshole, was arrested, I dumped this where it belongs.  You keep that little monster away from me.”

Utter rage had boiled up within him, and a low growl echoed in his chest.  “ _ Asshole? _  The one who took care of your innocent child was the asshole, while  _ you’re  _ the one who dropped him in a dumpster?!  It isn’t his fault your wife died-”

“You take ‘im, then!” the man shouted, ready to slam the door, but the chief held it open, expression stone. 

“Gildarts, please do not comment.  Sir, if you would like to let Igneel and Gildarts here take custody of your son, you can sign a few papers from this lawyer, and you’ll never see us again.  Please give us a moment of your day.”

After a moment of glaring-eyed contemplation, the man opened the door wider, allowing them to all trail inside.  He did not tell them to sit.  “Gimme the papers to sign and then get out.”

The lawyer man took a look around, a look of disgust evident across his face.  “Yes, definitely not suitable for a child.  Here.”  He passed over the packet of adoption papers.  “I’ll show you where to sign, and you should read all of the-”

“I don’ care about what it says, as long as it’s that I never have to see or have anythin’ to do with the kid,” the father muttered, taking the pen offered and scrawling down a signature in the places the lawyer pointed to.

* * *

Gildarts felt like he could finally breathe again when he arrived back at their apartment, gratefully reveling in the clean smell of laundry and the pancakes they had for breakfast.  He felt like both the stench and the disgusting presence of the man they’d just visited had sunken into him somehow, and he wished desperately for a shower.

Little Natsu even seemed more relaxed, giggling as he tugged on Igneel’s scarf.  Igneel was smiling at him in obvious relief that was reflected in Gildarts as well.  The lawyer now had to look over their home to see if it was suitable for Natsu, but the chief had assured them that it shouldn’t be a problem; the lawyer he picked was specifically lax in all the legal procedures.

They’d spent a long time cleaning, however.  Everything was shining, vacuumed, dusted, polished, fluffed, and made child safe for the inspection.  The child services guy walked around nodding lazily, checking their food supply for Natsu and all the supplies to care for him around the crib.

He didn’t bother checking their assertion that they did have steady jobs, though he glanced briefly at their drivers’ license.  Natsu’s biological father had lost the birth certificate but did remember the birth date, as it was the same date as his wife’s death.  July 15th.  He didn’t have a name for Natsu.  He was just ‘little bastard’ or some other kind of degradation.  

After half of an hour of the lawyer guy pretending to inspect, Gildarts leaned to the chief and asked, “So, Natsu’s brother… why is he in jail?  Sounds like a nice guy, for taking care of his little brother.  How long is he locked up?”

“Perhaps nice to take good care of his brother,” Igneel’s father answered slowly, “but not in any other way, I’m afraid.  He’s got a lifetime in prison for being a serial killer.”

Gildarts choked.  “Someone related to this little ball of sunshine,” he said, aghast as he pointed to Natsu, “is a  _ serial killer?! _ ”

“Self-proclaimed vigilante,” the chief said, voice dull.  “Killed whoever he thought wasn’t useful to society.  Murdered ten before we found him.”

The roommates shuddered in unison, and Gildarts was again so grateful that they’d gotten Natsu away from that place.  “Did he have mental issues?” Igneel asked hesitantly.

The chief shrugged.  “Well, certainly.  I don’t think there’s a serial killer in history that wasn’t insane.  Zeref had an untreated case of schizophrenia.  It’s rare, and was probably set off by his father’s abusiveness or his mother’s death.  Natsu, raised with the right care, should be just fine,” he added at the end, answering Gildarts’ unasked question.  “Some people are born with tendency to possibly get it, and that’s all.  Natsu probably doesn’t even have that.”

“Right, then.”  The lawyer had reappeared, breaking off the creepy conversation that Gildarts was eager to leave behind.  “Should be good!  I just need you two to sign the mother and father signature here-”

“Mother?” Igneel and Gildarts choked in unison.

The man shrugged, setting the papers down on the coffee table with his black pen.  “It can be either one of you.  That is generally how other homosexual couples deal with the adoption in this area.”

It took a moment for the lawyer’s implication to sink in.  “Wait,” Gildarts said slowly.  “You think… we…what the  _ hell?! _ ”

It was Igneel who sputtered, “We’re not  _ gay! _ ”

The man raised his eyebrows.  “Oh.  My apologies.  I simply assumed-”

“Well stop assumin’,” growled Gildarts.  “We’re roommates, we like girls, and we both wanna take care of Natsu.  Got that?”

Another noncommittal shrug.  “Doesn’t matter, really.  One of you just put your name on the mother line and all will be well.”

Hesitantly, Igneel met his eyes, grimacing.  Gildarts stared stonily back, crossing his arms.  “I refuse to be the mother.”

“Come on, Gild,” Igneel moaned as Natsu crawled up his arm.  “It’s just a paper.  No one will know.  Do you wanna keep Natsu or not?”

“If it’s not a big deal, then why don’t you do it?!”

“B-because I’m not a woman!” defended Igneel.

“Neither am I, dumbass!” Gildarts reminded him, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t swear around Natsu!”

“See?  You’re obviously the mother, here!”

“The fuck did you say?”

Just then, there was a succession of knocks at the door.  Glad for the interruption, Gildarts muttered, “‘scuse me--I’ll get it.”

Gildarts had never been so happy to see Igneel’s frigid, nightmarish love interest in his life.  Grandine’s face was alight when the door was opened, hair thrown up in a messy bun and wearing her internship scrubs, but when she saw it was him and not Igneel, her face resorted to a scowl.  “Oh.  It’s you.  Where’s Igneel?  I think I left my notes in his room two weeks ago.”

Usually, Gildarts would make some comment about whether or not something of hers that is much less innocent than notes was left in Igneel’s room, but not today.  No, today, he grabbed her by the shoulders, kissed her cheek in the purest gratitude of her perfect timing, and dragged her in behind him.

“Ah, right on time, Grandine!  You remembered!” he said loudly as he pulled her to the center of the sitting area.

“What the hell are you-?” she began to hiss, but Igneel seemed to catch on, passing Natsu to her quickly so that she shut up.  

“Here is the girl we were gonna have sign the mother line,” Gildarts said, smiling innocently.  “A very close friend of ours.  Training to be a pediatric nurse!  Natsu just loves her.”

“ _ Gildarts- _ ” she started, but was interrupted by Natsu.

“Dine!” he cooed, cuddling into her chest.  “Ma.  Ma no broccoli.  No broccoli.  Ma says.  No broccoli for Natsu.”

“He calls her his mom,” Igneels supplied helpfully.

The lawyer seemed to be convinced enough, smiling in amusement.  “Could I see some kind of identification?”

Grandine glanced to Igneel with a glare.  Perfect.  Gildarts congratulated himself on his manipulative genius as Igneel gave her  _ The Face _ : that one that would make a terrorist lower his machine gun and take up gardening daisies and put Bambi to shame.  On Grandine, the girl that not-so-secretly adored him, she looked like she was melting.  “Y-yes.  Here.”

She pulled out her wallet, displaying her license for him to inspect.  The whole time, the chief and deputy were rolling their eyes and turning their noses up to the laziness of the lawyer, but Gildarts didn’t care.  The lawyer let them draw a third line for a second father, and Igneel, Grandine, and Gildarts signed the paper.

The lawyer walked out soon, after explaining that a child services person would check up on them every month for a while, whining quietly about all the new filing he’d have to do while the police shuffled out behind him.  Igneel’s father turned and offered, “You three and little Natsu come over for dinner tonight at seven?  Lisa’s makin’ steak and this does call for some celebration.”

“Sure thing, chief!”  Gildarts saluted, and Igneel just nodded with a smile.  

Grandine shifted uncomfortably, handing Natsu over to Gildarts.  “S-Sorry, Mr. Dragneel, but, ah, I have something tonight.  Thank you, though.”

The chief gave a nod and a, “My pleasure, Miss.  See you next time, then,” before he closed the apartment door behind him.

“Metalicana _ again? _ ” Igneel groaned as soon as his father had left, and Gildarts was shocked at his friend finally expressing his annoyance.  “He keeps you every single night!  Maybe we wanna hang out with you one night!” 

“I’m here whenever I can be, Igneel,” she said shortly while crossing her arms, eyes flashing.  “It’s not like he forces me to go on dates with him.”

“ _ Sure _ ,” Igneel drawled, eyes narrowing with a fire that Gildarts didn’t commonly see in his friend.  “Like he doesn’t try to assert dominance over you at  _ all _ with his growly voice or glaring at you-”

“It’s none of your business!” she said shrilly, tipping her chin up, making it clear that her smooth jaw was clenching.  “I see you plenty, and I love him.”

Gildarts winced, backing a bit away from the scene and tenderly petting Natsu’s hair while the boy dozed on his shoulder.  He knew Grandine was lying, but her pride was being threatened, and therefore she would defend with anything in the arsenal.  Igneel, however, not only sucked at lying, but telling if someone was lying to him.  Igneel looked like he’d been punched in the gut at her declaration, and he choked out, swallowing thickly, “S-so what?!  Wh-what does l-love matter when he’s an asshole?”

“Igneel,” Gildarts murmured in warning, but his roommate ignored him.

“I haven’t seen you for about two weeks, Dine,” Igneel said in a low voice, taking a step closer to her.  “Don’t think I don’t realize that he’s told you to stay away from us.  I can’t believe you’d let someone control you like that!  We’ve been friends since high school, and you’re letting some douchebag ruin it?”

“He’s not making me do anything!” she shot back.  “Maybe if I’m not spending time with you, it’s because  _ I don’t want to be around you _ \--not because of him!  Ever think of that?”

Gildarts’ eyes widened and then squeezed shut in sympathy.  He watched Igneel’s scowl morph into the look of a puppy that was kicked, run over, and then rained on. It took a few tries for him to finally speak.  “No.  I...I guess I didn’t.”  His hands shoved in his pockets, he stared off at the kitchen floor.  “I’m sorry.”

“Then maybe  _ think  _ a little sometimes, Dragneel,” she snarled, ripping the door open.  “It might help you pass your classes without my help.”

When the door slammed behind her, Gildarts felt a flicker of rage light, and gently dropped a sleeping Natsu into Igneel’s limp arms.  “I’ll be right back.”

“Gild,” Igneel sighed, holding Natsu to him and slowly sliding down the wall.  “There’s no point.  She hates me.”

“I don’t care if she’s gonna keep lyin’ about lovin’ you for her stupid pride or not-- _ no one _ talks to my friend like that,” growled Gildarts, flinging open the door to take off after her.

The sun was nearly set, casting long shadows down the hallway that would soon blend into night.  He hurried along to the stairwell.  It didn’t take long to catch up to her at the top of the stairs, where he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.  “Grandine, what the hell was-!”

He stopped up short when he saw the tears glistening in her icy eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks that were splotched with scarlet.  “What?” she said through what was a clearly congested nose.  “What do you  _ want? _ ”

Gathering his wits and trying to overcome his genuine male fear of woman’s tears, he said, “I can’t believe you said that to him.  That was just flat out cruel, Grandine, and I really expected better of you.  You should go back and apologize right now.”

“Whatever,” she muttered, roughly wiping her eyes with her palms.  “Let go of me.”

“Don’t you  _ whatever  _ me!  Dine, I’m your friend too!  What was that crap?  You know how implying that he’s stupid is a sore point, after all the teasing in high school!  And saying you don’t want to be with him?  We both know that’s a fat lie.  I see the way you look at him, and I’m glad Metalicana doesn’t for your sake-”

Gildarts broke off as she tore her arm free of his grasp and ran off downstairs.  Gildarts didn’t follow, but stared after in utter bewilderment.

* * *

“Come  _ on _ , we are college men with a child to support, and I sure as hell am not turning down free steak when it’s offered!”

“Go without me then,” Igneel said miserably, gazing glumly into the refrigerator.  “Do we have any booze?”

“Oh stop that,” Gildarts groaned, pulling his friend by the sleeve of his old, white shirt away from the food.  “Getting wasted brooding about girls is my thing--you’re the sensible one that would rather sit in the corner with his chemistry set and hold my hair back when I throw up.”

“She hates me,” repeated Igneel for the upteenth time in a monotone.  “She thinks I’m stupid.  I have chased off Natsu’s mother.  I am a terrible father.”

“Will you quit your mopin’?”  Dropping Natsu into Igneel’s hands, he said, “Natsu doesn’t want to see you sad!  Natsu wants you to be the happy Ig that is self confident and realizes that Grandine is just having a mental breakdown and taking it out on you!”  Gildarts stared his roommate straight in the eyes.  “Be the person Natsu wants you to be, okay?”

Igneel’s eyes slid from his to Natsu’s.  He sighed when Natsu tilted his head and reached out to his face.  “Okay.  I will.  And I guess tonight is about celebrating you, huh, buddy?”

Natsu responded smiling and reaching for the same scaly, white scarf on the hook on the wall by the front door.  Igneel laughed, pulling it down and wrapping it loosely around Natsu; it nearly drowned the baby, but Natsu looked so genuinely happy about it that Gildarts made no move to remove it.

“He really likes this thing, doesn’t he?” Igneel mused as Natsu snuggled into his neck.  “Well, he can keep it.”  Igneel glanced up to Gildarts while grabbing his coat.  “By the way, did you write down my name as Natsu’s last name on the certificate?!  I would’ve thought we’d have to fight over it.”

“Natsu Clive sounds stupid,” Gildarts told him firmly.  “Natsu Dragneel has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Gildarts didn’t admit he’d done it because he wanted to make sure there was a Dragneel heir, to please Igneel’s dad, and simply because it was Igneel who had longed for children in the first place.  He had been tempted to write Clive, but… at the look of joy on his friend’s face now, even after heartbreak, Gildarts knew it had been worth it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“That is a simply barbaric idea.”

“Aww, c’mon, Ig,” Gildarts tried to persuade, holding up baby Natsu under the arms and bouncing him up and down.  Natsu giggled at the motion, his shaggy, pink hair flopping against his forehead.  “We might as well take advantage of the situation!”

Igneel snatched Natsu away from him reproachfully, eyes narrowed.  “You will not exploit our son for your romantic endeavors!”

“But ladies  _ love  _ guys holding babies, Igneeeeel!  Like puppies!  And I was thinkin’ that you should come along.”

At this, his roommate’s face hardened.  “I’ve got better stuff to do than pick up random chicks.”

Gildarts was admittedly getting sick of his insistence to never flirt with  _ anyone _ .  It had been a week since Igneel and Grandine had their fight, and Gildarts figured it was time to get their minds off of things.  “Seriously, Ig.  Ya need to get out there and get over her; if she’s gonna be that much of a jerk, she’s not worth your time!  Girls have told me they think you’re hot--go out and see for yourself!  Experience it!  Bask in your God-given gift of your outward appearance!”

“Grandine’s my friend,” muttered Igneel, stroking Natsu’s head at his shoulder.  “All friends fight.  I’m not interested in anyone but her.  I don’t want someone that likes me just for my appearance.”

“It’s not all about relationships.”  Rolling his eyes, Gildarts laid back on their couch, hands behind his head.  “Chillin’ with some gorgeous gals helps the self-esteem of everyone involved; you at least deserve a few compliments, some dancing… Nothing wrong with that!”

“I’m not going to take advantage of girls’ feelings, either.”

“It’s not,” Gildarts sighed.  “You’re just… getting attention where it’s deserved, and having fun being liked.  They know they may never talk to you again, but they still have fun living in the moment.”

“We can’t take Natsu to a party!”

“Aww, sure we can.  He’ll like it!”

“I hate dancing and social situations!”

“Suck it up!”

“I can’t dance!”

“Well, I expected as much, because you are romantically crippled!”

“That’s not even a thing!”

“There will be pretty lights, Natsu!” Gildarts interjected, making big eyes at the little boy.  “Many colors!”

“Lights!  Lights!” Natsu cheered.  He’d recently become fascinated by the flashing of his shoes and of the big, light up bouncy ball they’d gotten him.  For nearly an hour they could keep him occupied by bouncing the ball or hitting a shoe against the floor.

Igneel narrowed his eyes.  “You’re turning him against me.  Unfair!”

“Hitler turned Nazis against the Jews and Barbossa committed mutiny against Jack Sparrow.  Welcome to the real world.”

“You know that Jack Sparrow wasn’t actually real, right?”

“...my life is a LIE.”

* * *

Gildarts could tell that Igneel actually tried.

His roommate had lost the argument for once, grumbling as he and Natsu were dragged down to a frat house for some fraternizing.  Of course, Gildarts promised him not to drink any alcohol, considering that they had a child to take care of, and that had recently been saved from an abusive alcoholic to boot.  But an unopened soda and some feisty college girls would be entertainment enough.

“And no bringing girls home,” Igneel muttered to him as he reluctantly trailed up the sidewalk to the party behind him.  “We are responsible parents.   _ Responsible _ .  Setting a good example of chivalry for our son.”

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Gildarts snapped, eyes wide at all the womanly possibilities watching him in the darkness.

Inside, it was a raging cluster of blasting music, flashing lights, and dancing, drinks scattering a table and in coolers.  He saw Igneel clutch Natsu tightly, grimacing in the novelty of it all.  Laughter and the smell of spirits drifted through the air.

Natsu, however, was gazing around in interest, exclaiming, “Ig… that!  That!  That!” as he pointed to different things around the room.

This seemed to calm Igneel somehow as he murmured what objects in the room were to the child.  Natsu was a solace, until-

“Oh my God, who is this little guy?!” a girl cooed, pulling her friends toward Igneel.  He stiffened, and Gildarts tried to hide a snigger at his friend’s discomfort.  Bros didn’t laugh at their bros for not being socially inclined.

“N-Natsu,” Igneel choked, arms tightening slightly on his son as the girls asked how old he was.  “He’ll be a year old in July.”

“Is he your kid?” the blonde one asked, eyes shining.

Igneel looked to Gildarts quickly for help, who nodded, indicating to answer for one of them instead of explaining again how they were, in fact, not gay.  Igneel took the message, saying, “I adopted him, yeah.  He likes the lights, and I don’t have a babysitter, so…”

“He’s adorable,” the brunette sighed, before asking, “Can I hold him?  I babysit during the summer so I know how…”

“O-oh… sure…”

Natsu took well to all the people that begged to hold him, sometimes trying to climb up them or play with buttons, zippers, or pockets on their shirts.  The constant flow of affection from people seemed to delight him; the kid would probably be a social butterfly when he grew up.

“Why is he wearing a scarf?” one gorgeous female questioned.

“He likes it,” Gildarts supplied.  “Refuses to leave home without it.  Hi.  I’m his uncle.”

Ah, finally a little  _ attention _ .

Gildarts gave Igneel and Natsu an hour on their own, doing some dancing and finding a Coke to chug.  When he found his way back to them through the jam of bodies, Igneel was straining to smile at the girl that was talking to him.  Gildarts could tell his roommate was exhausted from trying so hard, and winced in sympathy.  The woman was quite obviously flirting with him, by the way she stood, remained inside Igneel’s personal space, and grinned.  And by the way Igneel was backing up, talking quickly, and tightening his hold on Natsu, Gildarts could tell that he had no intentions of responding to her advances.  

Going in for the rescue, Gildarts slipped up and clapped a hand on Igneel’s shoulder.  He leaned in to say quietly, “Wanna go home?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Igneel begged.

Gildarts made up an excuse, waved goodbye to the pretty lady (Natsu mimicked him) and led his friend out the door.  Their apartment was only a short walk away, and after a sigh and a shake of the head, “Thanks for tryin’ it out so that I could have some fun.  But tomorrow, we’re going to Grandine and Metalicana and talking this crap out together, okay?  We’ll bring Natsu to soften ‘em up.”

Igneel finally had a faint smile.  “Thanks, man.”

“Eh I’m just gettin’ sick of your broodin’.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Lights!  Lights!” Natsu repeated.

* * *

“What should I say?” Igneel asked frantically as he buttoned up his black shirt.

“Let me and Natsu do the talking,” Gildarts offered, re-wrapping Natsu’s scarf.  The thing was so big on him that it needed to be secured around the upper half of his body as well.  “And butt in when you come up with something.”

“What if I say something stupid?”

“Then that’ll make two of us.”

Their friend’s apartment was only the next building over, and together, the boys went to the door of their apartment.  Igneel held Natsu again, considering how Grandine was more angry at him and she couldn’t get that way again with both of their puppy faces as a combined force of destructive cuteness.  And, well, she was always pissed at Gildarts, which he hoped would draw some anger off of his roommate.

But just as Gildarts reached for the handle, a knock sounded.  The boys raised their eyebrows at each other, with a passed,  _ Are you expecting someone? _ between their eyes.  Shrugging, he pulled the door open to see…

Grandine.

Well, not a usual, stone-faced Grandine.  Something was clearly off, evident from the suitcase in her hand, mussed hair, and the red rimming her eyes.

“Dine?” Igneel asked hesitantly.  “Are you… em, okay?”

For a moment, she said nothing.  Then, a single, restrained sob, and she rushed into him while bursting into tears.  Gildarts quickly came to Natsu’s aid, untangling the little boy from Grandine’s breakdown and gaping at the scene.

“Wh-wha!” Igneel choked, still stiff and bewildered as her arms curled around him and head rested on his chest.  “Gildarts, she’s crying!  What do I do?!”

“I dunno!”  Gildarts began to panic.  “Uhh… give her food!  Or hug her or something!”

Igneel followed instructions, embracing her quickly while her tears stained his shirt.  Then he whispered, “What now?  Why is she upset?!”

“How should I know?  I don’t deal with crying woman, or read their minds!”

“Met-talic-cana,” she managed to say through her hiccups, “He d-dumped me and t-told me to l-live somewhere e-else...”

“WHAT?” Igneel roared, the growl in his chest clearly startling her.  

“Why did he do that?” said Gildarts, aghast.  “The asshat!”

“I-I refused… I refused to have sex with him,” she admitted, burying her face into Igneel’s neck in embarrassment.  “I didn’t w-want to and h-he… s-said he had no more u-use for me and I-I thought I m-meant more than th-that…”

“What an…” Gildarts breathed.

“Absolute,” Igneel continued in disbelief.

“JACKASS!” the roommates chorused in anger.  

“Who the hell does that bastard think he is?”  Igneel was shaking with rage.  “That settles it; you’re too good for that peice of shit and I’ll beat the everliving hell out of him.”

“D-don’t bother,” she answered miserably.  She didn’t seem to want to let go.  “I-I don’t wanna see him and… O-oh I’m… I’m so sorry about last week; I didn’t mean that and I-I was just stressed with Metalicana and he kept guilt-tripping me and so were you and I just… I’m so sorry, Igneel.  You’re my best friend and… and I m-missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Igneel murmured back.  “And I forgive you.”

“And th-thank you, Gild,” she added, raising her head slightly to regard him with a watery smile.  “For knocking some sense into me.  You’re a g-good friend…”

Gildarts grinned back, feeling relieved at her tears beginning to recede.  It was just so unlike her to cry that it terrified him probably as much as Igneel.  “Hey, my specialty.”

“I-I’m sorry to bother you guys, especially after everything I said,” she told them thickly, backing away slightly to rub her eyes dry.  “I-I just… didn’t know where else to g-go.  I n-needed to talk and… I hate to ask any favors of you after what I’ve put you through, but c-could I maybe… stay on the couch tonight?  I’ll f-find a new place in the morning and… oh, I need to go back and get my things but I don’t wanna run into him…”

“We’ll go back and get your stuff with you,” Igneel assured her gently, petting her hair.  

“Stay the night?  No way,” scoffed Gildarts.

Igneel looked at him in shock, and Grandine hung her head.  “Gildarts!” hissed Igneel.  “What is your-?!”

“Move in with us.”

Now both of them stared.  

Gildarts shrugged and repeated, “Move in with us.  Igneel and I can share a room, and you can take one with Natsu.  You are his mother, after all.  Any objections, Ig?”

“N-no!” he said instantly, turning back to face her and gripping her by the shoulders.  “Yeah!  Live with us!  It’ll be fun!”

Grandine wasn’t the type to make such influential decisions on the spot.  She was a reasonable girl, always to think things over and Gildarts could barely believe it when she said right away, “Really? You’d… you’d let me?”

“Of course!” Gildarts said.

“I’d love it if you lived here,” confessed Igneel, pushing a silvery lock behind her ear.

_ Smooth _ , thought Gildarts appreciatively. 

“So would I,” she said quietly back to him.  Then they did this gaze-deeply-into-eachother’s-eyes thing that made Gildarts back away and maim throwing up to Natsu, who giggled… though he obviously didn’t know what it meant.

“They should make out already, shouldn’t they, Natsu?” Gildarts whispered.  Natsu just smiled.

They were so into it this time that they didn’t even hear him. 

Thankfully, Natsu broke their little spell.  “Dine!  Dine!  Ma!”

She snapped her gaze to him, face brightening as she reached out and plucked Natsu from Gildarts’ grasp.  “Well  _ hello _ , Natsu!  How’s my baby  _ booooy _ ?  Looks like we’re gonna be roommates!”  And on she went, cooing and murmuring to Natsu as she cuddled him and spun him around. 

“I really am going to beat the hell out of Metalicana,” Igneel muttered to Gildarts, walking backward to his side.  “That’s the biggest douche move…”

“Only if I can help.”

But respecting Grandine’s wishes, the boys only glared murderously at Metalicana’s stoic face when they returned to pick up her things.  Gildarts could see Igneel shaking in restraint not to punch the guy’s pierced face in.  In fact, Gildarts was rather surprised that Igneel had managed to hold himself back the whole move with Grandine’s ex watching them lazily and uncaringly the entire time.

Until, that is, Gildarts realized that Igneel hadn’t restrained himself at all; as Gildarts walked off to his business class the next day, he noticed Metalicana strolling along.  And on the back of Metalicana’s t-shirt were words, written in bold, black, messy, familiar handwriting:

**_I’M A FUCKBOY_ **

* * *

“Got some more pancake ingredients, Natsu,” Gildarts told him cheerfully while Natsu gripped the handles of the shopping cart.  His pudgy feet were kicking back and forth merrily in the holes in the built-in seat.  “Everyone likes my pancakes.  Even Grandine likes my pancakes!”

“Ma!  Pancakes!  Not broccoli!” Natsu agreed.

Grandine had settled in smoothly, getting her stuff in and Igneel’s into Gildarts’ room within one day.  She’d paid her third of the rent, some of the grocery money, and absolutely adored spoiling Natsu with any extra cash she got… which was practically nothing, but a significant gesture nonetheless.

It had been nearly two months since she moved in, and Gildarts just saw the little sparkies fly with her and Igneel so that he found himself in the middle of a teen romance novel… and Gildarts wouldn’t admit that he found it rather entertaining and didn’t really mind.  They both looked so happy that he was plenty content.  

Of course, it did make him miss Cornelia.

He loaded the bags into their trunk, lastly unbuckling Natsu from his little cart seat and strapping him into the car.  Natsu had gotten bigger and heavier fast, and needed to be watched every second for his attempted adventures at crawling into every cranny of the apartment.  Meaning to give Igneel and Grandine a little  _ alone time _ , he'd hauled Natsu out to accompany him at the grocery store.

But as soon as he sat in the driver’s seat… Gildarts sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes.   _ Cornelia…  _ oh how his ex wife hated him.  And Cana.  He managed to follow them on Facebook and sometimes got to see his precious child in a picture, but Cornelia never answered when he called every single day in hopes to beg to see his daughter.  Luckily, Cornelia’s mother was nice enough to give him Cornelia’s new phone number whenever she changed it.  Last summer he’d driven across the country to see his child with Igneel supporting him in the passenger seat.  To no avail, as he should’ve expected.

Smiling warily, Gildarts took out his phone and pressed Cornelia’s name.  

With Natsu distracted in the back with his dragon, Gildarts listened to the ringing sound over and over, knowing that she wouldn’t answer but being unable to help but try-

“ _ Hello? _ ”

Gildarts choked on air in his surprise, sitting up in the seat of the car.  “Hi!  Cornelia!  Thank you for answering; thank you so, so much-”

“ _ Dis is Caaaana _ ,” sang a sweet little voice, oh the sweetest little voice… “ _ I have Mama’s phone.  Who is dis? _ ”

“Cana,” Gildarts breathed, reveling in the word.  “Hi, Cana.  This is your daddy.  I was just wondering how you were doing today.”

“ _ Daddy? _ ” Cana’s voice said in confusion.  “ _ I don’t have one. _ ”

Those few words could tear off half of his heart and run it through a shredder.  Gildarts had an intake of breath as if he’d been kicked in the gut, before managing to reply, “N-no, sweetheart.  I-I’m just not around but I do love you and wish I could see you so much.  You haven’t seen me since you were just a baby.”

“ _ Mama says I don’t have a daddy _ ,” Cana said back firmly.

Gildarts had always thought the fact that no one would answer was the worst feeling.  He was wrong; this was worse.

Cornelia had obviously pretended that Gildarts hadn’t existed in Cana’s presence.  She’d lied about him, which had been a low move.  But… Cana sounded so sure, so trusting of her mother.  Cana was only four; Gildarts knew it would be cruel to ruin the faith between them.  How would his ex’s or daughter’s pain be any benefit to him?  Cana may be living in a lie, but it wasn’t his place to throw her into an agonizing truth.  No, he would spare his daughter from that.  It was why he hadn’t pressed charges for visitation rights; he didn’t want his own selfishness to get in the way of Cana having a peaceful childhood.  If he truly loved her… she was better off believing that he didn’t exist.

So, feeling like his very soul was being slowly ripped from the inside out, Gildarts regained his composure, and said, “I’m sorry, miss.  I suppose I called the wrong number.”

“ _ Dat okay _ ,” Cana forgave easily.  “ _ I hope you find your kid, mister! _ ”

“I do too,” Gildarts sighed.  “Have a nice day, sweetheart.”

“ _ Bye! _ ”

When she hung up, the tone sounded like a flatline on a heart monitor.

Gildarts put his phone down, sinking into his seat and covering his face with his hands.  

“God,” he murmured, unknowing of whether it was an exclamation or a prayer.  “I can’t keep going like this.”

“Gid?” Natsu’s small voice came from the backseat.

Gildarts looked up, felt his heart knitting itself back together when his eyes met his son’s.  No time to grieve; he had a kid here to take care of.

“Alright, kiddo,” Gildarts said to him, reaching back and affectionately brushing his hand across Natsu’s cheek.  “Let’s go home.”

“Aye!”

They ventured home, to where Gildarts had a place in a child’s heart.

Humming in an attempt to cheer himself up while carrying Natsu and a few bags, Gildarts pushed his apartment door open.  Before he could announce his presence and plan to make some dinner or ask to go out…

_ Whoa _ .

Gildarts nearly dropped the bags when he was confronted with Igneel kissing Grandine up against the kitchen counter.

She had her hand wound into his hair and gripping at his shirt, while Igneel’s hold around her waist and on her face tightened by the second.  They didn't seem to notice his arrival, getting rather heated in kissing over and over until Gildarts decided this was no longer PG enough for Natsu’s eyes.  

Gildarts broke through the moment, clearing his throat loudly and saying in his slyest tone, “You know, if you’re gonna make out, you should find a more classy place than a kitchen.  A flower-covered trellis in a hidden garden?  A lamplit city street in the rain?  A place not in front of your nine month old adoptive son and your roommate?”

They broke apart immediately, backing away from each other as if burned and staring at Gildarts in mortification.  He grinned at the startling scarlet beginning to blossom up on each of their cheeks.

“G-Gildarts!” Igneel coughed out.  “What the  _ hell-?! _ ”

“How long has  _ this  _ little development been going on?” Gildarts mused, placing Natsu off to the side in his playpen, where he began to roll his toy truck back and forth.  “Finally got the balls to kiss her?  Thank God--I felt like a therapist for  _ years- _ ”

Igneel threw a tomato at Gildarts’ face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have your lunch?  It was the PB and J in the brown bag with spicy doritos and-”

“Yes, Pops.”

“Do you have your pencils and crayons?  Oh, and markers are a must-”

“Yes, Dad.”

“And take that cat  _ out  _ of your backpack, Natsu; don’t think I can’t see it wiggling-”

“Fiiine, Mama…”

Happy the blue kitten yowled and leapt free as Natsu unzipped his little, red backpack.  Igneel added, “Don’t forget to smile a lot at your teacher and play nice with the other kids.”

“I knoooow,” Natsu sighed, petting his kitten and standing up straight.  Gildarts watched him smile his crooked grin at them, missing a few teeth that had been whisked off by the tooth fairy.  “The bus will be here soon!”

“R-right,” Grandine said busily, dropping a kiss onto his head and closing up his pack.  “I-it’ll drop you off right here after school and we’ll have some brownies ready for you!  How does that sound?”

“Awesome!” cheered Natsu, thrusting up his fist while a screeching sound came to the end of their sidewalk.  It was the long, yellow bus, here to eat his child.  Gildarts and Igneel both reached to ruffle Natsu’s hair one last time before the little boy waved and took off towards his first adventure.

In silence, Grandine, Igneel, and Gildarts watched their boy scamper up the bus stairs, cheerfully greet the driver, and wander out of sight.  Three pairs of eyes followed the bus until it turned back off of their road.

“Second grade,” Igneel said in wonderment, pushing his bangs back and shaking his head.  “I-it’s like I just picked him up out of the dumpster yesterday…”

“Going to school already,” Gildarts muttered.

“He was a tiny little thing!” Igneel wailed on, sliding down the wall dramatically.  “With those big cheeks and big eyes that crushed the  _ soul- _ ”

“Shaddup so I can go to work and drown my sorrows of my child growing up in piles of punching bags,” Gildarts grumbled, swinging the front door closed.

Grandine didn’t say much, and Gildarts knew it was probably because she would start crying if she did.

It wasn’t often that the little family had depressing mornings.

Since they’d graduated and Igneel had finally married Grandine, they’d all agreed on sharing a little house on Strawberry Lane so that they could all be with Natsu.  (And Gildarts figured Igneel would need tips on how not to screw up as a husband.)  It was a comfortable life, all scheduling their days so that one of them would always be home with their baby boy.

Their baby boy who wasn’t such a baby anymore.

They’d homeschooled him when most went to kindergarten and first grade, wanting to make sure his hyper attitude would be manageable by the time they got him ready for second grade.  And there he went; to a new school and a new smile about all the possibile friends that awaited him.

Gildarts felt hollow at the sight of their house without the giggling, pink-haired boy peeking out from behind things in vain attempts be be a ninja, scribbling in his dragon coloring books, or making pillow forts with to play in with his cat.  But they couldn’t keep him cooped up here forever; he was such an outgoing and kind boy that he deserved friends.

“Found yesterday, off to school today,” Igneel listed grumpily, “probably will bring a girl home tomorrow to ‘study’ when they actually just wanna sit there and flirt and blush the whole time.”

“I think that method only ever worked for you,” Gildarts pointed out, earning a double glare.

“C’mon, boys,” Grandine sighed, picking up her purse.  “We’ll be late.”

Gildarts nodded glumly while Igneel gave her a kiss goodbye.  “See you at three,” Igneel told her, and then left the house for his next murder mystery awaiting him at the station.  Grandine, white-blonde hair roped into a bun, quickly followed after him to get to her nurse’s office.  

Gildarts remained with coffee in hand, wistfully staring out the front window.  He wondered what it would have been like to watch Cana walk out that door with her backpack all new and ready.  To have Cornelia stand with him and hold back tears as they watched her bound out of sight.  To see the exact moment when her life with the outside world began...

With a last chug, Gildarts lowered the mug and pushed it aside.  He was just taking this too seriously; that was all.  Natsu would be back and in their arms again tonight!  There was a lifetime ahead of them before they’d have to let go.

Shaking thoughts from his head, he heaved up his sports’ bag and made his way to Makarov’s Fairy Tail Dojo, where he’d get to deal with more little children nightmares.

* * *

It wasn’t for two weeks that they finally found out what Natsu’s supposedly fun school life was actually like.

The first day, he’d come home all smiles, running into three pairs of arms.  He’d told them all about how nice his teacher was, how he could actually read better than the other kids, how he’d found kids to play tag with on the playground.  

“Told you kids would think the hair was cute,” Igneel muttered, and Gildarts had elbowed him in the gut.

The second day, he’d had a black eye.

They’d all freaked out about it, but Natsu had laughed and told them he’d fallen down while playing.

“Got my hands scraped up too; see?”  He had held up his palms to show how he’d tried to catch himself but got bloodied on the pavement.  “It was a fun game, though, so I didn’t care!  I’m okay.”

“Be more careful next time, okay, Natsu?” Grandine had scolded while she washed his hands up and fixed the scrapes with Disney band-aids, growling about an incompetent school nurse.

But he hadn’t been more careful; two weeks later, he’d gotten another, more bruises on his shins, and a haunted look in his eyes.

It was that Friday night at dinner, after talking about how the soccer game the kids and him had been playing to explain the new mark on his leg, Igneel suddenly dropped his fork and stared down his son from the other side of the table.  “Natsu, I really thought you knew better.”

Natsu’s eyes flashed with hurt that made Gildarts wince.  “Wh-what?  What did I do?”

“Igneel?” Grandine questioned with a frown.

“We taught you not to lie,” he said.  “You’ve been lying to us ever since you went to school.  I trusted that you’d stop, but you didn’t.”  

Natsu looked like a deer caught in headlights.  “I-I haven't lied about anything!”

“Natsu.  Please.  Just tell us what’s actually happening at school.”

Gildarts’ eyes widened, suddenly feeling sick.  Igneel was the best at catching liars, being a detective and all.   _ But why didn’t I see it before?   _ The way Natsu’s smile had faded, the way he’d been eating less and not meeting their eyes.

All three of them were staring at him now, Natsu curling up in his seat and biting his lip as he watched his plate.

Eventually, quietly, Natsu spoke, “Wh-what… what does the word ‘fag’ mean?”

Gildarts dropped the cup he’d picked up, and Grandine almost fell out of her chair.

“ _ Natsu! _ ” Igneel gasped, hands spreading on the table and saying firmly, “that is a bad, bad name to call someone.  Never say that.”

“O-oh.  Sorry…”

“Natsu,” Gildarts said, making his voice gentle so that he wouldn’t be scared off.  “Where did you hear that word?”  When he didn’t answer, Gildarts prompted, the sick feeling spreading so that he didn’t think he could eat any more, “Did someone… call you that name, Natsu?”

At this, Natsu finally responded, small arms reaching around to hug himself while he nodded.  Igneel and Grandine seemed speechless, and Gildarts just felt a red rage consume him.  Rage that some kid is sick enough to make fun of the little boy that made Gildarts’ life worth living.

Pushing that aside, Gildarts stood and went to Natsu, sighing as he pulled the chair out and swept Natsu up.  He was growing so much heavier, but the way he sat small on his lap remained the same.  Gildarts put an arm around his son, brushing some hair from his face while he asked, “What else does this person do to you?”

Natsu seemed to have completely broken his lying resolve, lip trembling before a tear slipped down his cheek and he choked out, “I-it’s not j-just one k-kid.  Well, one started it, but...  Th-th-they all… I-I just w-wanted to p-play…”

He held Natsu’s sniffles to his chest and met eyes with the other two, who looked equally distraught.  “Why won’t they let you play, sweetie?” Grandine asked, voice sounding close to breaking as well.

“B-because th-they won’t play w-with a boy th-that has p-pink hair a-a-and a s-scarf,” croaked Natsu, gripping the scarf about his neck, and wincing away from the bangs that fell into his face.  "They called me...  _ th-that _ word when they talk about it.  I-I don't know what I d-did and I a-asked to play a-and he s-said th-that I wouldn't be able to play boy games with my hair like that b-but I like those g-games and h-he said th-that if I could b-beat him in a f-fight that he'd l-let me play a-and I d-didn't know that he d-does a thing c-called MMA and he always w-wins..."

Gildarts gritted his teeth; he couldn't stand the concept of Mixed Martial Arts, what with their encouragement to fight and excessive violence.  He believed in Karate that he taught at the dojo, a disciplined art that exemplified self defense and protection only when necessary, along with peace of mind and health.  That was the kind of influence a child should receive; not one that told it was good to have power over another through physical means.

"Why haven't the teachers done anything?" Igneel said, aghast.  "Don't they notice?  Don't they monitor recess?"

"Th-they don't see o-or believe me..."

"Natsu."  Frowning, Gildarts asked, "Why do you keep fighting him even though you know you'll lose?  It's best to go play by yourself until you get get a teacher that believes you or us to talk to them..."

Natsu looked almost adorably confused.  "Because they should be letting me play without someone making them."

"Yes, but they'll keep hurting you."

"They should be letting me play," Natsu repeated firmly.  "I won't stop fighting him until I win."

Reason number 873 why Gildarts loved his child.

With sudden, passionate resolve, Gildarts squeezed Natsu's shoulder.  "I'll tell you what.  If you stay away from those boys for a few weeks, I'll train you up in Karate to defend your right to play so well that you'll win in a few seconds flat."

Natsu's tears had ceased, only gaping up at him with excitement.  "Really?!  You think I'm ready?"

"You sure are!" Gildarts told him, ruffling that pink hair he’d grown so fond of.  "We'll start first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

Gildarts ushered Natsu inside the dojo around ten in the morning, smiling at how his small face lit in wonder at his new sanctuary.  Conveniently, a new class had just started this last week, and Natsu could be caught up quickly to the other kids his age.  They’d be starting the lesson at noon, and Gildarts could give Natsu some tips before that.  As an energetic and driven kid, surely he’d catch on?

Natsu was a little monster.

He caught on to the positions and stances easily, like he was born for it.  The determination in his eyes burned as he tried each position again and again, making sure his balance was perfect and limbs relaxed. Gildarts warned that they’d only work on stances and blocking for now, but Natsu seemed excited for that enough.

The first student that arrived for lessons was another natural, Gray Fullbuster.  He was a rather stoic kid, though not impolite.  Hopefully, the boys could be friends…

But as soon as Gray wandered into the dojo in his Gi, the sight of Natsu made him halt and squint quizzically.  “You go to my school.  Who are you?”

Drawing himself up adorably in his little, white robe, Natsu replied, “I’m Natsu Dragneel.  Gildarts is my dad.  I’m joining this class.  Who are you?”

“I’m Gray Fullbuster,” he answered, “How is your last name ‘Dragneel’ if your dad’s last name is ‘Clive’?”

“My other dad and my mom’s last name is Dragneel.”

Gray wrinkled up his nose in confusion.  “You have three parents? Two married and one not?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause of Gray blinking at Natsu several times before giving a shrug.  “Okay.  Why is your hair pink?”

Gildarts opened his mouth to intervene on the sensitive topic, but Natsu only said back, “Why isn’t yours?”

“Because it’s a stupid color,” Gray scoffed.

“Your face is a stupid color,” Natsu sneered back.

“My face is the same color as yours!”

“Where are your  _ pants? _ ”

“I don’t know!”

As Gray started to search around the dojo to where he may have subconsciously discarded his pants, Natsu grudgingly began to help.  

“Well there’s the start of a beautiful friendship if I ever saw one,” Gildarts mused to himself while the boys continued to argue about the exact level of the stupidity of their equally hued skin tones.

* * *

Gildarts didn’t know he’d succeeded in his mission to train Natsu as a rosy-haired Jackie Chan until he got the phone call from the school.

Of course, Natsu had come home happier and less battered, insisting on practicing his karate every moment he had to spare.  Though Gildarts had been doing martial arts since he was a child, no national championship opponent had worn him out as much as Natsu did.

“ _ Mr. Clive _ ,” the call from the office began, “ _ your son has been taken to the office for getting into a physical fight with the boys on the playground today.  We’re gathering the parents here to talk over the issue; are you available to come in within the next half hour?” _

“Is he alright?” was the first thing Gildarts asked cautiously.

“ _ Yes, he is a little scraped up, but nothing serious.  We couldn’t get a hold of Mr. or Mrs. Dragneel-” _

“Yeah, they’re at work today.  Alright,” Gildarts said, feeling more excited than he probably should have.  “I’m on my way.”

The school was only a ten minute drive, and he strode quickly through the doorway and into the reception area.  Painted across the halls along with white and decorating the entrance were the school’s colors: blue and yellow.  The young reception lady looked up as he came in, wearing a cleanly pressed suit with glasses low on her nose.  Gildarts made sure to shoot her a winning smile as he leaned over the counter.  “Hey there.  I’m here to see my son, Natsu?”

Score: she blushed, accidentally knocking some papers from her desk.  “O-oh, Mr. Clive!  Em, yes, he’s right back through there, second door to the left down that hallway.”

“Thank you very much, Miss,” he said with a nod of his head, shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntered off to where she’d directed.

Sure enough, there Natsu sat, looking perfectly cheerful, sporting dried blood under his nose and scrapes all up his cheek, as he swung his feet in the too-tall chair next to two other boys.  The grumpy looking boy was unknown to Gildarts, though the roughly cut black hair and crimson eyes were unnerving somehow, and maybe a bit familiar.  The third was Gray, folding his arms in a mildly irritated manner over his chest.

Gray’s father, Silver, was already present, sitting to Gray’s right.  Silver grinned at Gildarts when he entered, giving a lighthearted wave; he didn’t seem upset with his son, either.

“Welcome, Mr. Clive,” greeted the principal.

“Thank you.”

Natsu looked to the door as well, face brightening further.  “Pops!”

“Hey, kiddo.”  Taking the gesture of the principal, Mrs. Weller, he lowered into the chair beside his son.  “You okay?”

“I’m great!”  The principal lady pursed her lips in distaste when Gildarts ruffled his hair, but he paid it no mind.  “You shoulda seen me dad; I did everything you taught me!”

There was the bang of the door slamming into the wall, and all six of the room’s occupants jumped while the picture frames with sickening motivational posters shook.  Gildarts breath seized up when he saw the enraged man in the doorway.   _ Metalicana _ .

“Gajeel!” Metalicana barked in all his black leather and piercings glory, storming up behind the boy in the chair.  “What’s this shit you’re gettin’ into, makin’ me come all the way from work to deal with your sorry ass-”

The little boy winced, flinching away from his father.  “I’m s-sorry-”

“Mr. Redfox!” the principal protested, aghast.  “Please do not speak in such vulgar language in the presence of my students!  Now if you’d please sit down…”

With a growly “tch”, Metalicana complied, slamming down into the cushy chair next to his son.  Both in disgust at his treatment to Gajeel and memories of college, Gildarts glowered at Metalicana from across the room.  Apparently feeling eyes on him, he turned at met the glare, eyes widening with the recognition and a scowl growing on his face.  “Clive.  Still picking up after your wussy roommate and his bitch?”

Gildarts shot to his feet.  “Still an  _ insufferable douchebag? _ ”

“If you gentlemen would  _ please  _ sit down and watch your language!” the principal called out over them, looking scandalized.  “Now let’s go over what happened.  It was witnessed by the teacher’s aids to have been an argument started by Natsu with Gajeel which turned into a physical fight in which Gray here came up to help Natsu.  Boys, is that correct?”

“I just wanted to play football,” Natsu said first, puppy eyes narrowing.  “Gajeel wouldn’t let me and called me bad names because of my hair.  I said I still wanted to play and he tried to hit me and I blocked him and hit him back.  It was self defense.  Then he kept trying to hit me and Gray came to help me.  That’s what happened.”

“It’s not my fault he’s got girly hair,” Gajeel scoffed.  “Girls can’t play football.”

“Well, I guess he hasn’t met Erza,” Gray muttered to Natsu through the side of his mouth, and Natsu sniggered.

“I hardly see why Gray and Natsu are in trouble, then, Mrs. Weller,” Gildarts sighed, trying not to grin.  

“W-well,” the principal stammered.  “Th-they should have told the aids or found a different way to resolve the argument than with their fists-”

“Natsu has tried to tell the teachers and aids before,” he interrupted, growing rather pissed off by now.  “They didn’t believe him.  And if someone tries to hit you, I’m pretty sure solving things peacefully is out of the question.  He’d come home battered and bruised because of your school’s terrible bullying policies, so I taught him how to defend himself.  I’ve taught Gray too and he was an amazing friend today, running and helping Natsu out without fear of getting hurt.  It’s worked better than any of your ideas, so again my question arises; why are Natsu, Gray, Silver, and I here?”

The woman was speechless, and Silver gave him a high five from behind Gray’s chair.

After a pause, she let out a sigh.  “You… you’re all dismissed.  According to school rules, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are automatically suspended for three days.  If any sort of thing like this happens again, the punishment will be worse.  If I hear that someone ever called Natsu a bad name or tried to hurt him, Mr. Clive, I will surely be willing to believe him.  You may go.”

When the three pairs were outside and ready to take the boys home, Gildarts turned to Natsu.  “Did you use the correct stances?”

“Yep.”

“How many hits did you deal out?”

“About ten more than him!”

Gildarts couldn’t help it anymore; a grin split his face.  “That’s my boy.  How about I treat you and Gray and Silver here to some pizza for lunch at Rocky’s for being epic little ninjas?  I mean, as long as you boys won’t tell your moms.”

The boys cheered and Silver agreed.  Gildarts looked past the excited three to Metalicana and Gajeel. Metalicana was glaring at his son, Gajeel curled up slightly as if to protect himself.  A pang of pity echoed in his chest, and Gildarts found himself walking up to them.

“Would Gajeel like to come, too?” he asked, glancing between all of the kids.  “It would be a good way for all the boys to learn to get along better.”

He was surprised to see Gajeel’s eyes grow big and light as if in hope, only to have his father grab his arm and roughly jerk him away from Gildarts’ outstretched hand.  “I don’t need favors from you, Clive.”

“It’s not a favor.” Gildarts stood up straight.  “I’m offering to let him make some new friends, get him some food, and watch him until you get home.  You can go back to work.  No lose situation for you.  You won’t owe me anything; I certainly wouldn’t want you to.”

Metalicana was silent for a moment, considering.  Then- “Fine.”  He shoved Gajeel toward Gildarts, who caught the boy when he tripped with the force.  “Take the kid.  One less problem for me.”  And he stomped over to his black truck.

“How will I know when you want him home?” Gildarts called out, but Metalicana had already started up the engine.  Not bothering to respond, he peeled out from the parking lot.

Gajeel was shaking.  Clinging to Gildarts’ arms like a lifeline.  Glancing behind him, he saw Silver distracting the boys with a story of his own fights in school.  Internally thanking him, Gildarts crouched down to Gajeel’s level and smiled.  “Hey, bud.  I know you and my son don’t get along well, but maybe we can put that aside and have some fun today.  Whaddya say?”

What Gajeel whispered next nearly tore his heart open. “Please don’t send me back to him.”  His small hands squeezed even tighter.  “P-please.  D-don’t make me g-go back to that house.”

“Why don’t you want to go home?” Gildarts asked quietly.

“H-he doesn’t want me there.” His reddish eyes were becoming watery.  “He’ll be mad and… and he’ll…and when he drinks more...”

Gajeel winced again and turned his face a bit to the left, as if he were picturing a hand coming down and striking his face.

Whatever was left of Gildarts’ heart twisted.  “I don’t know if I can legally keep you from there long, but I’ll see how long you can have a bit of a sleepover at my house, okay?  Would you be okay with that?”

Gajeel nodded quickly.  “I-I don’t like Natsu, but I-I don’t wanna go home.”

“Okay.  We’ll talk about it more later; for now, let’s just go get some food.”

“Alright,” replied the little boy, sniffling slightly before roughly wiping his eyes with his overlarge sleeve.

Gildarts ushered him over to the other two, who eyed him with frowns.

“Are you gonna let me play football, now?” Natsu asked, raising pink eyebrows.

There was a weighted hesitation, and then Gajeel grunted, “Well, I guess a girl can’t hit as hard as you did.  Fine.”

Natsu’s face completely changed into a wide grin.  “Okay!  Let’s go eat pizza; the one with all the meat!”

When Gray and Natsu ran ahead, Gildarts saw Gajeel gain a faint smile.

And somehow, the faint smile still remained when Metalicana didn’t come back for him that week.  Then a month.  Then a year and years following.

Well, the three parents and their boy had a spare room in their house and hearts anyway.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“It looks like a weird mushroom.”

Gildarts shot an amused expression at Natsu’s observation.  The boy was squinting at the ultrasound on the dark screen.  Laying on the tilted chair, Grandine rolled her eyes; her husband laughed.

It was Gajeel that groaned, “That looks nothin’ like a mushroom!  See, that’s the head, and there’s its hand…”

He pointed to different spots on the shifting, white image while Natsu stared up at the screen in renewed wonder and Grandine corrected, “ _ She _ .  It’s  _ her  _ hand.”

“You know what you’re gonna name ‘er?” Natsu asked, hopping up and down.

“We have a few ideas in mind,” Igneel admitted.  “But they’re a surprise.”

“As long as she can keep up with us,” muttered Gajeel, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the screen.  “Can’t play football with a slow person.”

“She won’t be able to walk for about a year, Gajeel,” Gildarts reminded him.  “And her legs will be shorter than yours.  But you can play other things with her.”

“I guess,” he huffed.  Over the year of living with them, Gajeel had grown more used to girls and their equal capabilities, especially after getting completely creamed by Erza in a spar.  Natsu’s friend next door, Lisanna, had always been sweet to Gajeel as well, making him unable to be prejudiced against the female gender.  

“I’ll play with her!” Natsu offered, raising his hand in eager volunteering.  “I’ll be the best big brother.”

“Says who?” Gajeel shot back.  “I bet I can protect her better.”

“I’m stronger than you; I beat you!  And I’ll play with her more!”

“That was one time!  I can play with her better!”

“Boys,” Grandine interrupted wearily.  “I’m sure you’ll be equally wonderful brothers.  Hush.”

Before GIldarts could suggest that they get the images printed, he felt a vibration of his phone in his pocket.  Automatically, he drew it out too look at who was calling.

_ Cornelia _

Gildarts heard a strangled gasp crawl from his throat, registered Igneel and Grandine look up to him in concern.  “You okay, bud?” Igneel asked.

“It’s her,” was all he could choke out, staring at the phone with trembling hands.  “C-Cornelia.”

“Well, what are you standing there for?!” Igneel demanded.  “Answer it!”

Fumbling for the right place on the screen, Gildarts picked up the call, quickly jogged from the crowded room into the white corridor, and shakily put it to his ear.  “H-hello?” 

His breath was stolen from him when he heard her voice.  The pain of the sound was overpowering, as well as the tugging in his chest of longing for her smile, laughter, humor… her kiss in the dark.

“ _ Gild? _ ” The voice was unusually scratchy, but no doubt hers.  “ _ That you? _ ”

“Y-yes,” he breathed.  “Cornelia, thank you so much for calling.”

“ _ I n-needed to, _ ” she said, and tiredness was evident in her tone.   _ “I can’t… I can’t be so angry about this anymore.  I’ve made so many mistakes with you and I and Cana, holding this stupid grudge…  I know you’ve gotten on with your own life now, but maybe… do you think you could come here?  One last time?  I’m sorry to ask it of you-” _

“No, no, don’t be sorry!” he almost shouted, wet eyes clouding the paintings along the hallway.  “Of course I’ll come.  I’ll come right away.  And one last…?  Is something wrong?  Are you and Cana okay?”

She told him everything, and the phone fell from his grasp.

* * *

The plane ride to his family was all a blur.  The time leading up to it as well; Grandine and Igneel’s shock and sympathy, their insistence that he go to her and helping him buy the fastest tickets, assurance that they could care for the boys until he returned.  Makarov’s grandson also offered to cover his shifts instantly, and Natsu and Gajeel were left rather confused.  He’d barely packed anything, needing Grandine’s help to make sure he even brought underwear.

His and Cornelia’s conversation kept swirling about his head. _ “The cancer had progressed too much; nothing can save me. _ _ I have only a few months to live.  I need to see you.  Cana does.  Her grandmother is too weak to care for her.  I know it’s not fair to ask you to take her, but she has no place else and despite our past, I know you are a good man, and will be a great father.” _

_ “This can’t be happening.” _

_ “I-I’m sorry, Gild.” _

_ “B-but we we-were supposed to m-make up, be a family again and w-watch her grow up-” _

_ “I guess you’ll just have to do it without me.” _

_ “I’ve never wanted to do a-anything without you.  I wanted to stay married.  I wanted to grow old with you.  I still do.” _

_ “And I was so stupid,” Cornelia sighed.  “Getting mad for you for being such a wanderer.  I thought you’d never settle down and be able to raise a family with me.  And from what my mom has told me about your adopted son… I guess I was wrong.  You just needed time.  I wasted so much of the time we could’ve had together, and then I was too afraid of what you’d say if I begged you to come back...” _

_ “Well,” Gildarts said, taking deep breaths and steeling himself.  He had to be strong for her.  One last time.  “Get ready for the best few months of your life, sweetheart, because I’ll be the best husband you could imagine, and all of the time we could have had will be packed into it.” _

_ “H-Husband?” _

_ “Well, you wanted to be my wife again, didn’t ya?”  His throat was threatening to close up.  He cleared it, trying not to think of the “few months”.  “Have any time to marry me on your tight schedule?” _

_ “Oh, Gildarts!” she laughed, hiccuping as if amidst a sob.  “After all I’ve done to you?  And what a wife I’d be, lasting only two months…” _

_ “I’d rather live one day as your husband,” he told her quietly, “than a million days as your past.  Two months is more than I ever dreamed of.  And maybe you did too.  What do you say?” _

_ Finally, he could hear the echoes of her crying.  “Y-yes.  Yes I-I’ll… Damn my selfishness, but yes…” _

It was night when he landed, and he ignored the hot stickiness of the air as he rushed to pick up his suitcase and get to the car rental site.  Through crowds he pushed to his destination, mind whirring and blank all at once.  It was as if his brain was on autopilot until he reached the address; a tiny house on a back street lined with metal fencing.  Leaving his luggage back in the trunk, Gildarts tore through the few feet of yard and stumbled up the front porch.  There, breathing heavily, he rapped on the rickety front door.

Voices were hurried and low, footsteps wobbly.  Gildarts didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until she was there.  Cornelia.  Her lovely, luscious brown hair no longer laid at her shoulders, but he hardly noticed.  It was her and the smell of lemon and dark eyes and warm skin and-

Gildarts had been planning a gentle hug and a bit of small talk, but before he knew it, he’d stepped up to her and completely enveloped her in his arms.  He was kissing her, ignoring how she seemed so much thinner, so much colder.  All the universe was her lips firmly against his, her pulling his shirt down towards her, sighing into him as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Reluctantly, he backed away, pressing a last kiss to her head and taking her face in his hands.  “Sorry,” he muttered breathlessly.  “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Somehow, I think you did,” she said, shooting him that mischievous smile that he’d fallen in love with.  And she pulled him back for another.

“Uh,  _ mom?! _ ”

Cornelia broke off the kiss with a gasp, smoothing down the wrinkles in her shirt with the hand that he wasn’t holding.  “Cana!  O-oh, em, this…” she glanced at Gildarts helplessly.

He knew Cana had been told that he’d be arriving, but she still looked in complete shock.  Of course, he was too; she was the spitting image of her mother in a preteen body, though the intensity in her eyes matched his.  Gildarts’ heart instantly swelled; after all these years, torturous days of hearing the phone change to voicemail, she was here.  Right before him and he was going to give her all the love he possessed.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gildart said, putting on his best parent voice.  He held out a hand.  “I know this is a lot for you to take in, and I’m sorry about that.  I’m Gildarts Clive, your father.”

Well, there wasn’t exactly an unawkward way to say it.

Cana was speechless, and he couldn’t really expect more from her.  She didn’t take his hand, staring at it uncomprehendingly.  Clearing his throat, Gildarts stuffed it back into his pocket.  “So… I assume we have some talking to do?”

Talking indeed; it took hours to catch up on each other’s lives, try to get Cana to say a few words about herself, more somberly discuss medical needs, and then the more happily, the rushed wedding that would still be perfect.  Because it would be together.

Cana had remained quiet at this point,  Her hands had been clenched on her lap, and GIldarts had glanced worriedly to her several times.  After they’d cautiously talked some things over further, however, she finally muttered, “A few weeks left, and you’re really getting married?  To a guy I’ve never met and you’ve barely ever talked about?”

Gildarts swallowed, shifting his knees awkwardly on the edge of the couch.  Cornelia tried to explain, “Sweetie, I know this is hard to understand and you have every right to be frustrated with me and him too… but this is something I have to do.  You’ll understand, someday, and he will help you to.”

“I don’t want him to help me understand anything!” the girl burst.  “I don’t even know him!  I want to live with Nana!”

“You grandmother is in a nursing home,” Cornelia said, voice strained.  “She can’t take care of you.  Gildarts has tried to be a part of our lives for many years and is more than willing to take you in; he has raised other children, like he said, and from what he tells me they’d be more than happy to make you a part of the family-”

“I don’t want his family,” Cana shot out, standing up from the couch with her small fists clenched.  “I want  _ mine! _ ”  

When she stormed off down the hallway, Cornelia made to get up after her, but Gildarts gripped her hand.  “She needs some time.”

She met his gaze with haunted, brown eyes.  “Don’t we all?”

* * *

Cana was strong enough to hold back her anger for the wedding and reception.  Gildarts worried for her, but it was hard to worry about much when you were marrying the woman of your dreams.  

The wedding was small, preparations rushed and the Dragneels unable to come because of Grandine’s pregnancy, strained expenses, and needing to care for the boys.  But Gildarts didn’t care; he was exactly where he was supposed to be, with exactly who he was supposed to be there with.  The sight of Cornelia approaching him down the aisle for the second time took his breath away with such intensity that he still didn’t think it had returned.

There was obviously no honeymoon, but neither of them minded.  The few precious days they had together with Cana in a quaint little house were more than enough to satisfy.  

Well, not seemingly enough to satisfy Cana.

Her anger was clearly held behind a wall of restraint, likely wanting to spend the last days with her mother on positive terms.  But Gildarts still caught her glare and clenched fists, occasional isolation.  After about a week of it, Gildarts figured it was about time they had a talk.

While Cornelia took a much needed rest, Gildarts wandered off to find Cana in her room, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling with earbuds stuffed in.  Hesitantly, he knocked on her door, eyeing the light blue walls rather than her face.  “Cana, sweetie?  May I come in?”

At first, he thought she hadn’t heard him.  Then- “As long as you don’t call me that again.”

While it struck a pang in his chest, Gildarts said, “As you wish.”  He slowly made his way over to sit on the edge of her bed.  “I just wanted to check on you.  You’ve got a lot going on… do you wanna talk about it?”

Her critical brown eyes flicked to him for only a moment.  “No.”

“I understand why you’re angry with me,” Gildarts continued, hoping it might loosen her up.  “Some random guy, barging into the last few weeks with your mom, claiming to be your dad, and apparently going to take you to a new place when you’ll be mourning…  I don’t blame you at all for being mad, Cana.”

“I don’t care about moving,” she muttered, and he was relieved that she was at least saying something.  “The only thing I like about here is mom and Nana.  Nana doesn’t even recognize me anymore and mom…”  She swallowed and didn’t continue.  “A new place will be good.  But I don’t know you.”

“I know,” he said gently.  “It’ll take time.  It won’t be easy, but we can do this together, okay?”

“I don’t want to do anything together,” Cana snapped, burning eyes finally locking with his.  “I want my mom or I want to be alone.”

After a short pause, Gildarts stood.  “I’ll leave you for now, then, but just know that that isn’t always going to be an option.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.”

“Just because you know it doesn’t mean you accept it.  My house will soon have three other kids running around it, and another couple.  Alone won’t be possible.  The only way to get out of your grief will be to get out of your own head and be with others.”  He stepped into the hallway.  “And whether you like it or not, I promise to always be there for you when you need it.  I do love you, Cana.  More than you could imagine.”

* * *

It happened too fast.

One moment they were laying in bed, only holding hands as they talked lightly about the day, the time of the past together, and Cana-

Then Cornelia was coughing and eyes were rolling up into her head.  Then the ambulance was coming, carting her off to the hospital where they hooked her up to so many machines to keep her alive.  Then he was told that it wouldn’t last.  Not long enough.

They’d both talked to her privately, and the nursing home had been kind enough to bring Cornelia’s mother over.  Luckily, she was having one of her good days, and recognized her dying daughter.  

Now Gildarts sat in vigil, watching Cornelia’s sleeping form.  Cornelia’s mom had fallen asleep as well in her padded wheelchair, and Cana as well on the same pillow as her mother.  The quiet in the hospital room was crushing, only the steady beeping of the heart monitor interrupting the still coldness.  Gildarts felt like curling up upon himself like a child, still shaking and wishing nothing more than Igneel was at his side, Grandine sitting in the other chair, or his boys in his lap.

Gildarts figured there was a God, considering how just then his phone rang quietly with a skype call.  He drew it out numbly, staring blankly at the screen for a moment before answering.  Merely the sight of his best friend’s face sent him to the brink of tears.  Igneel’s brow was creased in worry, scruff showing that he’d been far too anxious to shave lately.   He looked to be sitting alone in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Igneel said softly, glancing around at Gildarts’ background as if to look for clues to his location.  “Natsu got worried when you didn’t call or text the boys ‘goodnight’ as usual.  He told me and I got worried too… what’s going on?”

Gildarts couldn’t find it in him to speak for almost a full minute, and Igneel waited patiently.  Finally, he managed in a gruff, toneless voice, “She won’t make it another day.  We’re in the hospital.  Waiting.”

“Oh Gild,” Igneel breathed, running a hand through his mussed hair.  It wasn’t in a ponytail.  “Man, I… I’m so sorry.  I really…  you’re my best friend, and I guess I could just feel when something was wrong.  I can’t imagine what I’d do if Grandine… Do you want me to come?”

“No, it’s okay,” Gildarts lied with a sigh.  “You should be watching after your wife, who’s planning to have your first  _ child  _ this month.  I guess I’ll be… coming home soon enough,” he laughed humorlessly.

“It’s not fair,” whispered his friend.  “You deserve to be happy with her, after those years of wanting to be with her and your daughter.  It’s not fair that I am and you-”

“If life was all fair, everyone would be a wus,” Gildarts said, faintly smiling.  “I was happy with her, and she’ll always… be with me.  It doesn’t take long to be love a whole lifetime.  Cana will remind me of her.  Ig… it’ll be hard but I will be happy.  With my two best friends, my sons and my daughter, and their new daughter… it’ll be happy, Igneel.  Not right now, but it will be.”

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?”

Gildarts breathed out heavily.  “Just because I know it doesn’t mean I accept it.”

“We’ll help you.  Help you accept it.”  Igneel adjusted his laptop screen.  

“Thank you so much for calling.”  Gildarts couldn’t raise his voice above a whisper.  Too much of a strain.  “I really needed… It’s so quiet here and…”  And he couldn’t keep talking.  His eyes and throat burned, lungs froze in effort not to break completely.

“You don’t need to be strong for  _ me _ , Gild.”

So Gildarts let himself fall apart for a time, his best friend muttering the comfort only he could offer.

* * *

Gildarts hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep when he awoke.  Crying really was exhausting.  All of the girls were still out, chests gently moving up and down with the thankfully still constant beating of Cornelia’s heart.  

He reached forward, tenderly pushing Cana’s face clear of stray hair, leaning forward to press a kiss to Cornelia’s forehead.

“Sorry that it took so long for me to get here.”

Gildarts spun around at the familiar voice in the doorway.  There he was, red hair awry and wrinkled clothes sticking haphazardly out of his suitcase.  Igneel was shifting on his feet awkwardly, then scratched the back of his head.  “I know you told me you didn't need me here last night, but I think you were lying.  That and my wife practically pushed me out the door when I told her.  Pregnant ladies can be rather terrifying.”

He was up in a moment, rushing to Igneel and crushing him in a hug.  Igneel gripped Gildarts’ jacket, patting his back.  “I’m gonna stay here with you, Gild.  For before and after and… welcoming the new addition to our family.”

“Thank you.  Thank you I… thank you…”  Gildarts finally backed away, gripping his friend’s shoulders.  “You really should be there for Grandine.”

“The Strauss’ next door are watching over her and the boys,” he assured Gildarts.  “She wants me to be here for you too.  You know we all love you.  The boys send their love and they wanted to come, but…”

“Yeah, I’m glad they stayed.  This would be too overwhelming for them, and I don’t want them… to see me like this.”

“Yeah.”  There was a comfortable silence between them in which Gildarts let go and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  Igneel’s arrival nowhere near mended his heart, but a calmness had washed over him now.  His emotions and breathing seemed to stabilize.  Gildarts was more… ready.

“Gild?  Is this… Igneel?”

He rushed to his wife’s bedside.  “Cornelia!  Oh, yes… this is my best friend and housemate, Igneel.  Kinda flew over last night.  How are you feeling?”

Which was a dumb question, but what else was he supposed to say?

“Nice… to meet… you,” she managed with the barest smile.  “Gild always… talked well of you.”

“It’s an honor to meet the love of my best friend’s life,” Igneel said gently.

“Cornelia?” Gildarts prompted again.

“I…” she sighed.  “I feel it coming.  I’m… tired.  And not… scared.  I’m comfortable, surround...surrounded by the people I l-love… I…”

Cana slowly lifted her head now, blinking her eyes open with a yawn.  She instantly reached for her mother’s hand.  “Mama,” was all she said.  

Cornelia’s mother woke within the next half hour, taking her other hand as Gildarts sat in front of Cana and stroked his wife’s face slowly.  

And when Cornelia’s life faded from her eyes, Cana let herself fall into her father’s arms for the first time.

* * *

It was a small funeral.

It took place in the cute little chapel they’d been married in, a place that Cornelia had loved to pray in.  Several of her friends and coworkers showed up, along with a few kids from Cana’s school.  Cana didn’t seem to acknowledge them, though.  She stared straight ahead, never looking into the casket.  Gildarts didn’t either.  

Igneel remained at his side the whole time, silent other than greeting the guests when Gildarts was no longer able to because his voice would simply stop working.  None if it seemed real, though he’d prepared himself for it ever since he’d gotten her call.  He knew she was gone.  Some part of him wouldn’t accept it.  But maybe denial, for now, was for the best.  

The best to help comfort his daughter. 

Cana looked to be handling it similarly, though.  She didn’t speak much, and when she did, it was only slightly more monotone than usual.  She’d worn only black for days.  Her eyes remained far away, and Gildarts wondered if they’d ever refocus on the present.

Her headstone was simple and pretty, engraved with an angel and her favorite Bible verse.  Cornelia’s mother had gone back to the nursing home, inconsolable and needing rest.  He and Cana had bid her goodbye, figuring they likely wouldn’t see her again before they left.  And Gildarts got the feeling that Cana wanted to get away just as much as he did.

He’d gotten several calls and emails that proved to him just how considerate Cornelia had been in setting up her affairs; her will was clear, and apparently she’d already given away or sold the furniture other than Cana’s things and her most personal items to be taken by their new owners after her death, and the house already had an agent willing to get it sold and the money put into Cana’s college fund.  The papers signing off custody had been signed together weeks ago.

Cana didn’t want to pack too much other than some clothes and personal possessions.  Gildarts assured her that they’d get her new furniture if she wanted, and she agreed.  It was as if she wanted to erase her existence from this place, start from absolute zero.

Igneel helped the whole way through, using those police training muscles for some good in moving objects to be sold and Cana’s light packing.  He scheduled the flights, made the calls to pick them up from the airport, paid men from afar to bring a new bed, desk, comfy chair, and wardrobe to the baby’s room that Cana would be sharing.  Gildarts honestly didn’t know what he would have done without his friend’s level head working beside him.

It was only a week before they were ready, ready in Igneel’s rental car and heading to a silent plane ride.  Admittedly, Gildarts was anxious to get home.  He’d missed Natsu and Gajeel with an ache, missed bantering with Grandine and Igneel over movie nights and the dinner table, missed the kids from the dojo.  And while he was still wound into his grief, the excitement of welcoming Cana to her new home and life remained a part of him.  

The ride was only three hours of staring at the dreary clouds floating past the wing, afterwards a zombie-like walk to the baggage claim and out to meet up with the family.  Gildarts had forgotten that it was chillier here.  He glanced down at Cana, who was subtly shivering.  Immediately, he unzipped his red jacket and placed it gently over her shoulders.  She made no move to remove it, but not a move either to thank him or draw it closer around her body.

The first thing Gildarts saw was a bright pink head of hair bouncing up and down to look past the crowd of passengers filing out from the hallway.  Natsu looked eager as ever, taller too.  His slightly slanted eyes brightened when he finally caught sight of Gildarts and Igneel.  He screamed, “POPS!  DAD!  THERE THEY ARE MA!  GAJEEL LOOK THERE THEY ARE!”

“Inside voice, Natsu,” Grandine sighed as Gajeel winced away from his adoptive brother’s loud tone.  But she was smiling warmly, and Gildarts found himself running.  

He dropped his bags, scooping Gajeel and Natsu up at the same time despite their size and holding them close to his shoulders.  Gildarts was afraid he might be squeezing them too hard, but they were his kids and they were here and he didn’t want to leave them ever again.

“Ey, Pops, lemme down!” Gajeel grumbled, feebly kicking out.  He didn’t struggle otherwise, and Gildarts could tell that he didn’t really mind.  

Natsu, on the other hand, cuddled right into his chest, squeezing small hands around Gildarts’ neck and smiled big.  “I missed you, Pops.  I gotta show you the new stuff I learned from Laxus sensei!  I beat Gray again this week!”

“So did I!” Gajeel proclaimed, leaning away from Gildarts to grin up at him.  

He finally put them down, ruffling their hair.  “I bet you guys got so much stronger while I was gone!  I can’t wait to see what you can do.  Looks like you got taller too!”

“Well they’ve certainly eaten enough for a growth spurt,” Grandine snorted from where she was curled into Igneel’s arms.  She held out a hand for Gildarts to give her a much needed hug.

When the greeting was over, Gildarts stood behind Cana and put his hands on her shoulders.  “This is my daugher, Cana Alberona.  I expect you boys to welcome her nicely into our family, okay?”  They’d been told of her arrival weeks ago, but Natsu seemed just as excited as if he’d just learned of it.

“Whoa!” Natsu laughed, rushing forward right away.  “I get a new sister already?  This is the best ever!”

Gildarts was relieved when Gajeel walked up and held out a hand to shake, stopping Natsu from assaulting Cana with a hug.  “I’m Gajeel Redfox, and I will play football with you.”

Cana blinked down at his hand, but thankfully took it for a single, robotic handshake before letting it go.  Natsu frowned at the greeting, shrugging and holding out his own hand.  “I’m Natsu Dragneel, and I’ll play whatever you want.  But ninja is the most fun.”

 “Hi,” she muttered, giving him a short shake as well.  

“Cana, this is Grandine, Igneel’s wife,” Gildarts introduced softly.  

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Cana,” Grandine said graciously.  “I’m very sorry about the circumstances of our meeting, but you are very welcome here.”

“Thanks,” was all Cana murmured, unable to look at any of them.

The momentary silence was awkward, and just as Gildarts was about to suggest that they get all their things to the car, Grandine let out a sudden gasp.

Every eye was on her as she clutched her belly, wincing and… what the hell was the dark spot on her pants?

Oh.  Oh hell.

“The baby,” Igneel choked.  “Right  _ now? _ ”

“I don’t tell her when to be born!” Grandine hissed through clenched teeth.  “AH!  Okay, get me to the hospital, dammit!”

If the woman weren’t in labor, Gildarts would have told her to watch her mouth around the kids.

And so Gildarts was off to another hospital, having thrown all the belongings hastily into the trunk before securing all the kids and sliding into the driver's’ seat.  Igneel stayed back with Grandine, frantically helping her with breathing exercises while Cana grudgingly sat in the passenger side.  Luckily, it wasn’t far from the airport, allowing them to screech to a halt and get the kids to file out.  Igneel swept Grandine up and carried her in, skillfully ignoring Grandine’s screeches of pain in his ear.

Only Igneel was allowed in the room, leaving Gildarts to watch after the three kids out in the waiting room and call up all of their friends.  The wait was almost unbearable, but certainly more positive and exciting than waiting for his wife to die only a week ago.

Natsu zoomed around the coffee table in the middle of the place, ranting ceaselessly about all the fun things he’d do with his baby sister and occasionally rolling under the table and out the other side to prove his ninja moves.  Gajeel sat in a chair, eyes locked on the television in the corner and frequently glancing to the birthing hallway.  Cana was the same as she’d been all week; she stared straight ahead, completely catatonic. 

Gildarts was tapping his foot, holding a magazine but not taking in any of the words he’d read five times.  It had been an hour already, and Igneel or a nurse hadn’t come out-

There was a last scream from the hallway, followed by a new, higher pitched one.  Gildarts jolted up and Natsu slammed into the table.  “The baby!” Gildarts shouted, gesturing for all the kids to come with him.

It still wasn’t another ten minutes before they were allowed into the room to see the little family huddled around the newest addition.  Gildarts’ breath caught at the sight of her; white blonde hair like her mother in silky tufts atop her soft head.  Her cheeks were big and eyes closed, wrapped in a pink blanket and matching hat.  

The boys ran right over, but Gildarts looked at Cana.  For the first time in two weeks, her expression had changed into one of wonder, staring at the new baby in fascination.

“Meet your little sister,” Igneel whispered to the boys, trailing a finger down his daughter’s cheek.  “Wendy.”

* * *

Gildarts couldn’t get Cana out of her room.

She did go to her new school, of course, and seemed to be achieving decent grades and no bad behavior, but as soon as she got home, it was straight to the room her and Wendy shared.   Cana wouldn’t eat with them, coming out at random intervals when they weren’t in the kitchen to collect food and bring it back to her bed.  The boys had tried to get her to play, Grandine tried to get her to talk about her day and help around the house, and Gildarts tried to spend time with her.  Nothing could break her out of the haze of grief that seemed to follow her like a cloud.

One Friday after the kids had returned from school, Gildarts decided that enough was enough and it was time she came out and started to move on with her life.  Gildarts was completely broken himself, but his family helped him be able to pull himself together enough to get by day by day.  Cana refusing the family support was only going to hurt her; he’d have to start insisting instead of bending to her will.

He marched towards the room, ready to knock and come in whether or not she said he could, but saw that the door was already open.  Gildarts heard small feet were padding on the floor inside -- smaller than Cana’s.

Natsu’s voice floated out of the doorway.  “You sure are in here a lot.”

Gildarts took a hesitant step forward; he should get Natsu out of there, so that Cana wouldn’t lash out in anger at him.  But… the only times he’d seen her happy in the least were when she was looking at the baby or… when Natsu was being his goofball self.  He was such an innocent kid that maybe she wouldn’t find it in herself to get mad.  Gildarts decided to wait it out and see.

Cana didn’t respond to him, so Natsu continued, “You should come out and play with us.  It’s fun!  We have sidewalk chalk and footballs and basketballs and soccer balls and the neighbors like to play tag with us-”

“I don’t want to play with you little kids,” Cana snapped, and Gildarts winced for him.  He considered interrupting again.

But Natsu seemed unaffected.  “Well, that’s weird.  There’s nothin’ very fun about sittin’ in here all day.  It’s all sunny outside, too.”

“I’m not here because it’s fun.  I’m here because I want you people to _ leave me alone _ .”

“It’s dumb to be alone and grumpy instead of having fun,” Natsu insisted.  “We need one more person to play a good game of lava monster.  You don’t even have to be the monster; I’m always the monster first.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Cana told him.  Gildarts raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to the door so that they still couldn’t see him.  She hadn’t talked about her emotions this much since those few weeks ago when he told her that he loved her.  “I’m… I’m sad.”

There was a creak; Natsu sitting on her bed.  “That sucks.  Why are you sad?”

“My mother is dead.  I’m living with my dad who I only met about three months ago and his crazy family.”

More squeaks of the mattress sounded.  “Oh yeah.  My mom is dead too.”

“...Really?”

“Yeah.  Didn’t know ‘er though.”

“At least you still have your dad and you knew him,” Cana countered.  “Who was Igneel married to before Grandine?”

“No one; he’s not my  _ actual  _ dad.  Gildarts and Igneel adopted me when they were college kids, and Grandine helped them after a while, too.  My dad didn’t want me, and left me in a dumpster.  They saved me.”  Natsu sounded extremely cheerful about every word.

That information seemed to shock Cana into silence for a moment.  “Oh.  I-I’m sorry.  I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t either until I was about five, and they told me.  I didn’t care, though.”

“How did you not care?”

“Because they love me,” Natsu said simply.  “They always try their best for me, and they’re good people.  So nothing else matters, I guess.”

“I-I guess,” Cana said quietly.  “But… don’t you ever get sad about it?  O-or angry at your dad for leaving you?”

“Well if I sit around thinkin’ for long enough, yeah,” admitted Natsu.  “But then Gildarts told me once when I was sad… he said that my mom died so that I could be born.  She loved me an’... he said that she wouldn’t want me sittin’ around, mopin’ and usin’ her as an excuse to give up on my problems and be a victim of the world.”

“He said she’d want me to be happy and do my best no matter what happened to me, because nothin’ that happens to anyone gives ‘em an excuse to not be the best they can be.”  Natsu paused.  “Pops is a smart guy, Cana!  You’re so lucky he’s your real dad.”

“...maybe.”

“Well he suuuure loves ya a lot.  He talked about ya all the time to Igneel when he thought I wasn’t listenin’, all about how he wanted to see you soooo much and how much he missed your mom and called her every day.”  Cana was silent while Natsu sighed.  “I wish he was my real dad, or Igneel.  Gildarts is really sad about your mom too, Igneel says, but also happy that he gets to see you all the time now.  But Igneel also thinks that you should get out of this room and start gettin’ a life again ‘cause you’re stuck with us.  Whether that’s gonna be fun or not is your choice, though.”

Gildarts held his breath, gripping the doorframe.  Both kids said nothing until Cana asked hesitantly, “How do you play lava monster?”

“Well, I’ll show ya!  C’mon!”

Gildarts smiled.   _ I always knew there was something special about that boy. _

Before he could escape from his eavesdropping position, and before his son and daughter could exit the room, Grandine’s shriek echoed down the hallway.  “Igneel!   _ What did I tell you about leaving your extra chemical experiments in shampoo bottles?! _ ”

The sound of rushing footsteps across the master bedroom.  “ _ Oh, not again! _ ”

Gildarts ran to the source of the Dragneels’ distress, finding a glaring Grandine and inconsolable Igneel with their bath towel-covered baby girl… that now had blue hair.

“Well,” Gildarts offered.  “At least it’s not pink this time, eh?”

Igneel threw a bar of soap at Gildarts’ face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, you have absolutely  _ got to be kidding me. _ ”

Gildarts looked up quizzically from his lunch of pancakes.  Igneel was on the phone, gripping the counter and closing his eyes with the most exasperated expression.  Grandine also looked apprehensive from where she was reading her book.  

The morning had started out well enough; it was Wendy’s first day of first grade, Cana’s first of senior year, Natsu and Gajeel’s first day of high school.  While the parents had been expecting a disastrous and insane morning of rushing boys falling down the stairs.  Well, they did end up falling down the stairs in an argument again, but otherwise the transition had gone quite smoothly.  Wendy had skipped to the bus and Cana had driven her brothers to school without further incident.  

Of course, Natsu hadn’t been his usual, cheerful self.  Lisanna had decided to go off to a boarding school that could offer early nursing classes, leaving him without a best friend to start the year with other than Gray.  (Who he wouldn’t admit was his friend in the first place)  Gildarts had assured him he’d easily make new friends at his new school without her.

The school day was nearing an end, and the kids were due to be hope in an hour or so.  But the call filled Gildarts with a touch of dread.

“Are they alright?” Igneel then sighed, leaning on his elbow as if afraid he’d fall over.  The answer on the phone was muffled, but at it, Igneel seemed a bit more relieved.  “Okay… Yeah, one of us will be over right away.  Thank you.”

When he hung up, Gildarts leaned forward.  “What is it?  Are the kids okay?”

“It’s Natsu and Gajeel,” Igneel groaned, tossing his phone down the tabletop.  “They… got in a fight.  On their first day of school.”

Gildarts slammed his forehead against the table.  “Oh,  _ please  _ tell me you’re joking.”

Grandine jumped up, hands on her hips.  “Those boys are in  _ so _ much trouble-!”

“Gild,” Igneel interrupted, giving his friend the puppy eye thing.  “Grandine and I promised to pick up Wendy and take her out for ice cream and to play in the park today and you can always get through to the boys best… could you please go?  They want to talk it over with the parents.”

He was already standing.  “Of course.  Those boys are in for a talkin’ to.  I mean, unless there was a good reason-”

“If you  _ dare  _ take them out to get pizza again,  _ rewarding  _ them for this behavior,” growled Grandine, “there  _ will be consequences. _ ”

Gildarts shivered.  “Y-yes, sis.”  He hurried even faster after that.  

The high school was a nice enough building--didn’t look much like a prison.  But Gildarts was much more focused on getting inside to his boys than the school or kids wandering around.  After he got the location from the front desk, he strode back into the conference room to meet the counselor.  

There were Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray again as if it were second grade again.  There was a cut on Natsu’s forehead, blood under Gray’s nose, and split knuckles for Gajeel, but all seemed alright. Five other boys sat with them, unfamiliar and far more beaten up.  Their parents had already arrived, as well as Silver. 

His boys looked up at his entry, smug grins morphing into instant horror.

“Pops, I swear, it wasn't-” Natsu began, but Gildarts held up a hand.

“I'll hear it soon enough.”  He took a seat between them with a sigh. “So, what all happened?”

The boys all tried to speak at once, but one of the five boys shouted out, “It wasn't us that started it!  The pink-haired one just started beating me up outta nowhere and the other two came up help him!  And my friends came to help me!”

“What the hell do you mean ‘out of nowhere’?” snarled Natsu across the round table.  “You know exactly what you did, you pervy, sick bastard!”

More yelling between them ensued, some of the boys standing up. Gildarts pulled his son back down into the chair, other parents following his lead.  The councilor managed to make them shut up, but before more questions could be asked, the door burst open and in tumbled a girl.

Not just any girl; it was one of those girls that if he’d seen her when he was in high school, he might have started drooling. Or just gaping in awe.  She was absolutely  _ beautiful _ , with golden blonde hair gracing her shoulders and big, brown eyes widened in worry.  However, she only looked to be about as old as Natsu.  And not just beautiful.  From a teenage boy perspective, she’d be  _ hot _ .

And speaking of Natsu… Gildarts glanced over and caught the boy’s expression.  His mouth was slightly open, eyes locked on her unwaveringly while pink crept up his face.  

Oh hell.  First day of school and he not only got in a fight, but was already twitterpated.

“Wait!” the girl cried out, rushing over to stand beside the councilor with books clutched close to her chest.  “These three didn’t do anything wrong; they were defending me!”  She gestured to Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu, holding his gaze for a moment.  “You can’t punish them.  You just  _ can’t-- _ ”

“We’d be delighted to hear exactly how these boys are innocent, Miss…?” the councilor lady offered, looking desperate for a woman’s calmer point of view.  

“Lucy,” the girl finished hastily.  “I-I…”  Lucy flushed, pushing some hair behind her ear.  Gildarts saw Natsu’s eyes follow the action.  “W-well, you see, the boy over there…” She pointed to the first one that had said he didn’t start it.  “He, em…”  Her voice faltered, looking too embarrassed or perhaps… ashamed?

Natsu stood beside her, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.  “That douchebag copped a feel when he walked by.  A long one.  I saw it and punched him.”

Gildarts’ gaze hardened at the boy from across the table.  If this were true… he knew he would’ve done the same as Natsu.

The councilor raised her eyebrows at the accused.  “Is this true?”

The boy’s face was beet red at this point; as good as any confession.  “N-no!  He’s just saying that so that he has an excuse other than how he has some kinda freak anger management problems!  She’s probably his girlfriend trying to help him out!”

Natsu growled, but made no move to harm.  “You  _ liar- _ ” he spat just as Lucy sputtered indignantly, “I am  _ not  _ his girlfriend--I just met him today, when he decked the guy who was harassing me!”

“I saw it too,” Gray added, narrowed eyes shifting to the four boys he’d fought.  “He’d been bothering her earlier in English.”

“If this is true, it should have been reported rather than dealt with in violence,” the councillor said smoothly.  “The matter would’ve been taken care of firmly and privately-”

“I think the world ought to know what a pervert he is,” Gajeel mused, nodding to said pervert.  “Private is dumb; gotta warn the other girls, right?”

“Mr. Redfox-”

“What, we were just supposed to stand by and watch Lucy get violated and report later?!” Natsu argued, more heated every second.  “She deserves to be treated right and shown that there are people that care enough to make that happen!”  Lucy was watching Natsu in shock, looking to be touched by his outburst.  Her eyes were soft and if Natsu had looked over at her, Gildarts wouldn’t have been surprised if his son melted.  

Natsu continued, “Besides, to teach him a lesson, you’ve gotta punish him right away.  At least, that’s what you do with dogs.”  Natsu eyed the perv boy with utmost disgust.  “Because if he’s gonna act like an animal, that’s  _ exactly how he should be treated. _ ”

“One could argue that it’s animalistic to try to solve problems with violence,” the counselor pointed out.  And Gildarts thought it was actually a pretty good point.  “You do not have the right to decide punishments.”

“Oh, but he has the right to touch her and get away with only a scolding?” Natsu seethed.

“Hey, he coulda just taken the hit and ‘back off’ like a man.  We woulda let it go if he’d walked away, but he went after Natsu when Natsu’s back was turned so we had to jump in,” Gray went on.  “Yeah, maybe Natsu should’ve grabbed him and told him to apologize or something, but seeing someone violated like that would make you angry too; you can’t blame him for lashing out harder.”

“I don’t think you really get it, councillor lady,” Gajeel sighed, leaning over the table.  “Us teen males don’ really get a message locked in our heads as well when no one punches it in.”

“We are here to teach you not only school subjects, but how to act civilized and be the bigger person in a pressured situation such as this,” the counselor explained.  

“I can’t be the bigger person,” muttered Natsu.  “I’m the shortest guy here.”

Gildarts saw Lucy clamp a hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.

“In any case,” the counselor spoke over the murmurs, “this harassment will be addressed, if Mr. Reed and his parents would stay behind.  The rest of you boys get a month of Saturday detentions.  I’m very disappointed to see this on your first day; I had higher hopes for this year’s freshmen class.”  She eyed each of them until they all winced in at least one second of guilt.  

“Thank you, counselor,” Gildarts said.  “I’ll make sure my boys more  _ fully  _ get the message that this is not acceptable.”

“See that you do.”

Natsu’s brow furrowed in anger, opening his mouth to make a retort, but Gildarts gripped his shoulder tightly along with Gajeel’s, leading them out the door with Lucy, Gray, and Silver close behind.

None of them spoke until they were standing by the doors, at which Natsu burst, “What do you mean,  _ not acceptable?! _  I was defending Lucy!  You taught me to defend others and-!”

“Gray was right,” Gildarts interrupted, frowning at his son.  “You lashed out too much.  Yeah, it woulda been good to grab him away from her and demand he apologize, but hitting him was going too far this time.  You lacked restraint.”

“You didn’t disagree with me when I got in that fight in grade school!” Natsu argued.  “I hit him then!”

“Back then, he hit you first, and kept hitting.”  Gildarts crossed his arms.  “You still have a lot to learn about the balance of defense and self-control.”  He then turned to Gajeel and Gray.  “You two as well.  You were taught to block and only hit back with damaging force if necessary.  You clearly didn’t hold back.”

Gray looked pleadingly at his dad, who held up his hands in surrender.  “Don’t look at me like that, kid; I’m with Gild on this one.”

All three boys seemed about to argue, but Gildarts raised his voice over them.  “However… I’m very proud of you all for standing up for Lucy.”

Lucy, who had been listening and grimacing the whole time, finally began to smile.  The boys seemed to calm, relaxing slightly when Gildarts told them, “I’m proud that if there was any time that you stupidly lost control, it was because you were defending someone else.  Teaching you restraint will take time, ‘cause evidently you’re all a little animalistic freshmen.  But considering that animalistic side… I should reward you for the good part of your behavior as soon as possible.  Like a dog.”

All of the kids laughed, awaiting him eagerly as he thought for a moment and then said slowly, “You know, Grandine told me that if I took you out for pizza again as if rewarding the behavior, she’d pretty much beat me up.  But she said nothing about going to see the new  _ Star Wars _ and getting cheeseburgers!  Whaddya say, boys?”

They let out a whoop in harmony, Silver included.  Gildarts shifted his gaze to Lucy, who was watching the scene in amusement.  “I know you just met these crazy boys today, but we’d love it if you joined us.  My daughter, Cana, is a senior, and we’ll wait for her to come as well.  We can drive you.”

He was almost positive she’d say no, considering the barely-know-you thing, but on the contrary, her eyes widened and her face brightened so that she was like a little star.  “R-really?  You’d be okay with me coming?”

“Of course!” Natsu supplied, bounding up and tackling her in a hug.  “The more the merrier!”

Gildarts winced, thinking about how Lucy probably didn’t appreciate being embraced by a hyperactive boy she just met, but she returned it with a laugh instead.  “Thank you so much!  Oh, I’m so excited!”

“Won’t your parents be worried?” Silver asked with a frown.  

Lucy’s wide smile seemed to falter.  “O-oh.  No, I’ll text him, and he’ll be fine with it.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Gildarts confirmed.  

“Very.”

“Dad!”  Cana finally jogged up to the front, looking surprised.  “Why are you-oh.”  She raised her eyebrows at the trio of boys who had blood smeared on their hands from trying to rub it off.  “I heard about some dumb freshmen getting in a fight--that was  _ you  _ twerps?” 

“Yep!” Natsu proclaimed cheerfully, while Gajeel grunted and Gray grimaced bashfully.

“Oh, gasp!  Never could’ve guessed.  They make you come in, Dad?”  

“Yeah!” responded Gildarts, hopefully spreading his arms wide for a hug.

“Dad,” she said in exasperation.  “Calm down, there.”  Cana turned away, finally noticing Lucy.  “Oh hey, sweetie.  Who’re you?  I’m Cana.”

“This is Lucy!” Natsu announced, throwing an arm around said girl.  “She’s our new friend.  She’s really nice!”

“Is she now?” Cana mused, glancing between Lucy’s blush and Natsu’s grin.  “Fantastic.  Let me guess; Dad is taking you dweebs out to eat for having anger management issues.”

“I don’t have-!” 

Gray held Natsu back from challenging his older sister to a fight.  “Yeah, that’s about right.”

“Hey, as long as I get to come.”

* * *

All in all, Gildarts found himself mostly… entertained.  

His boys, his daughter, Gray, and Silver were fun as always, but the witty and cheerful addition of Lucy was a whole new world of amusement.  Not only because her sarcasm and sweetness was spectacular, but both Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were far more pink than normal.  Oh, the joys of hormones.

Gildarts knew Gajeel and Gray had noticed girls long ago, and this probably wasn’t more than thinking,  _ Wow, she’s hella hot _ , before moving on like they always seemed to.

Natsu, on the other hand, had never even shown interest in Lisanna, who was a very pretty and sweet girl.  This… this was interesting.  But he wasn’t very stuttery, like most guys with their first crush.  Natsu was loud and wild and uncharming as always, but just more… excited.  More than  _ usual _ .

“You should come on by the dojo sometime, Lucy!” he was saying, having just finished his second burger and reaching for a handful of fries.  “We’ll teach ya some ninja moves and how to beat up all the other douchebags that get within five feet of ya!”

“I find it strange that you’re suggesting Lucy learn how to beat you up,” said snidely with a smirk while sipping his soda.  

“Fullbuster, I would tear off your balls if you had any, so I guess I’ll settle with  _ breaking your _ -”

Lucy pushed Natsu back down into the seat by his face, rolling her eyes.  “Well, I can certainly see that you two need that dojo to have an excuse to almost kill each other.  I kinda thought you were friends.”

“They are,” the rest of the table sighed.

“Just not very nice to your friends?” Lucy asked, eyebrows raised.

Natsu nearly choked on his fry.  “N-no!  Fullbuster just gets jackass treatment for being a jackass.  I’m nice to my other friends…”

“You don’t  _ have  _ any other friends,” Gajeel pointed out.

Natsu opened his mouth in defense, and then closed it with a deep blush climbing up his cheeks.  

“Oh my God, Gajeel,” Gildarts groaned.  “Remember that thing we talked about?  That thing about not being a douche canoe?¨

“Besides, that’s not true,” Lucy said, saving the day.  “You said that I’m your new friend, right?”

Gildarts wondered if he should adopt her or offer his son’s hand in marriage.  

* * *

Luckily, Gildarts later managed to defend the boys from Grandine’s wrath by taking on the brunt of it himself, wincing at her small, flailing fists hitting his arm to little effect and the hour-long lecture.  His argument that technically he didn’t take them out to pizza as a reward for their behavior didn’t seem to hold up her court, apparently.

After forcing all the kids to go to bed and tucking them in (“Go the hell to sleep before I strap you on your bed in a straightjacket, Natsu.”), the three parents sat at the kitchen counter for a much needed glass of wine.

“So ignoring the little dispute about the after-school activities today,” Gildarts began, disregarding Grandine’s glare, “Natsu made a new friend.”

Igneel smiled as if in relief.  “Oh, good.  I was worried about how upset he was over Lisanna.”

“Igneel, it’s a girl.  Like,  _ girl  _ girl.  This is her.”  Gildarts slid over the picture he got of all of the kids at the restaurant.  

Igneel’s mouth fell open and he set down his wine.  “How did  _ our  _ son get a girl like that to even sit next to him?”

“Dark magic.”

“Oh hush, you two,” Grandine told them, eyeing the picture.  “Natsu is a very good-looking young man; I knew he’d grow up to be a heartbreaker since I first saw him.  But yes, she is  _ beautiful _ …Was she nice?”

“She was kind, confident, sassy… perfect for him,” Gildarts said.

“With our luck, Natsu won’t even realize she’s a girl,” Igneel sighed, swirling his glass mournfully.

With a growing smirk, Gildarts said, “Oh really?  Because I’m pretty sure his cheeks were the same color as his hair and his mouth hit the floor when she came in.”

The couple stared at him for a moment, then Igneel said hesitantly, “Is there some kind of puberty party we should throw for him or-?”

“As long as you invite her, so we can all more accurately place bets.”

“Gildarts-!” scolded Grandine, but Igneel shrugged.

“I’ll make one now.  I bet they won’t go out until junior year.  Fifty bucks,” he piped up, holding up his drink.

Gildarts grinned.  “You’re on; I don’t think they’ll date until senior year.”  

Grandine groaned when the men clinked their cups together.

* * *

It wasn’t even a week after the first day of school before Lucy first came to their house, laughing as she trailed after Natsu.  He was grinning, pulling her by the wrist.  It looked as if they’d chosen to walk home; Gajeel and Cana had already arrived twenty minutes ago.  Cana and Grandine were taking out all the ingredients for cookies to make with Wendy, Gildarts at the table discussing the next Karate tournament with Gajeel, Igneel at the counter illegally doing paperwork at home.

Everyone stopped mid-sentence to look at the two as they stumbled into the house, Natsu cheerfully kicking his shoes off before grabbing her wrist again.  “Let’s go eat somethin’!”

“Natsu, wait,” Lucy told him firmly, holding a hand up before looking towards the kitchen.  “Hello!  I’m Lucy.  Sorry to barge in like this; Natsu and Cana said it wouldn’t be a problem today, and Natsu wanted to show me his cat and some of the Karate forms that I wanted to learn.  I can go home if it’s any trouble.  I certainly wouldn’t take it as an insult-”

She was cut off by Igneel running up hugging her with his full, destructive cuddle-force.  “Stay.  Forever.”

“Igneel!” Grandine nearly shrieked, rushing forward to save Lucy.  “The poor girl just got here; don’t scare her!”

“Dad,  _ why? _ ” groaned Gajeel, but Natsu only grinned.

When Grandine pried her husband away, Lucy was still bearing her radiant smile and a small laugh.  “It’s alright!  Thank you for letting me be here.”

“Anytime!” Gildarts called from the kitchen.  “Good ta see you again, Lucy.  I take it Natsu hasn’t completely driven you up a wall yet?”

Ignoring Natsu’s protest, Lucy waved him off while removing her converse.  “Ah, he has so many times that the wall is my new home.  What are you guys making?”

Igneel and Gildarts later argued as to whether baking cookies, learning Karate, watching anime, eating dinner with the family, and accidentally staying overnight counted as a date and therefore made their bet void.  In the end, they agreed that their bet would be decided by a kiss.

It was Cana’s idea, whispered to them on the fifth time Lucy wound up at their house, when Cana dropped the family’s growing betting pool tab sheet into her father’s hands.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Stop sulking and do something mildly festive.”

Gildarts let out a huff at Grandine’s order, grumpily turning his head away from her.  But that direction was Natsu, grinning in a red Santa hat that clashed magnificently with his hair.  “C’mon, Pops!  I’m bummed that Cana isn’t coming home for Christmas too, but we’ll still have an awesome time!”

“Yeah,” Gildarts muttered, voice muffled by his cheek stuck broodingly in his hand.  Cana had already announced that she’d be staying at school for Christmas with a friend at Thanksgiving, at which he’d been equally bummed.  He’d managed to push it from his mind until now.  Every time she went back to the university…  he was losing another part of himself.

“Uncle Gild?”  It was Wendy, staring up at him with those huge brown eyes framed by her richly blue hair.  “Will you help me get the angel on top of the tree?”

As if anyone could resist that.  “Of course, kiddo.”

She was hoisted up on top of his shoulders, high enough to lightly place the angel on the highest bow and turn on the little crown of lights it wore.  He then put her down, and she thanked him, giggling, before running off to help Lucy put candy canes on the branches.  

FInally, Gildarts managed a smile.  Gajeel was carefully adding vanilla to the Christmas cookie dough, Grandine humming Igneel hugged her from behind while she hung tinsel from the fireplace.  Lucy was scolding Natsu for stealing a box of candy canes, braiding ribbons into Wendy’s hair.

If only…

Gildarts’ phone vibrated in his pocket.  Then again--a call.  He fished it out and brightened when he saw Cana’s picture appear, smiling.  Excitedly, he answered the call, putting it up to his ear with a, “Hey, sweetheart!  How’s my favorite girl?”

_ “Hi-hi dad.  I-I’m fine.  How… how are you?” _

Gildarts frowned.  “Well, missing you but… are you okay, hun?  You sound upset.”  He walked down the hallway to be unheard.

“ _ No I… I’m good.  I just needed to hear you and…” _  She gave a heavy breath, as if trying to calm herself.

Worry spiked in his chest.  “Cana, what’s wrong?”

_ “I just... Daddy, could I still come home for winter break?  I don’t mean to impose since you guys didn’t plan on it but-” _

“Cana, of  _ course  _ you can!” he nearly shouted, cutting her off.  “You can  _ always _ come home.  Whenever you want.”  But his concern was only growing; Cana had been so excited to spend Christmas with her friends, two girls and her best friend, Bacchus.  Now she wanted to come home?  And… she’d never called him Daddy before.  “Really sweetie, I can tell something is wrong.  Is someone giving you a hard time?  Did something happen?  Are you in some kind of trouble or-”

“ _ Dad, I can take care of myself.  No one has hurt me or anything, but I need… I need to come home and maybe w-we could… talk?  When I get home?” _

“Of course.  I don’t know if you should be driving when you’re upset.  Want me to come and get you?”

“ _ I’m already packed up; I’ll take a train. _ ”

“Okay…” Gildarts answered uncertainly.  “So you’ll be here by tomorrow morning?”

“ _ I guess.  Will that be okay? _ ”

“Of course.  I’ll pick you up from the train station.  Tell me the arrival time when you know.”

_ “I will.  I can’t wait to see everyone.  And… I love you.  A lot. _ ”

“I love you too, baby.  Whatever’s going on--It’s gonna be okay, alright?  It’ll be okay.  We’ll talk and have some cookies when you get here.”

“ _ Thank you.  Love you.  I’ll see you tomorrow. _ ”

“Love you too.  Bye.”

“... _ bye _ .”

Once she hung up, he almost considered calling her back at the sound of her broken voice.

Instead he shook his head and breathed out.  Cana was a big girl.  She could get herself home in one piece and they’d talk it out then.  Yes.  With a nod, Gildarts exited the hallway and spread his arms out to his family.  “Cana just called -- she’s coming home for Christmas!”

Natsu let out a whoop, Lucy and Wendy a gasp and smile, Grandine and Igneel a cheer.  “When will she be here?” Grandine asked.

“Tomorrow morning.”  Before he could say more, Gajeel came tromping down the stairs in the sweatpants and sleeveless shirt that he used for kickboxing.  

“Hey Gajeel!” Gildarts called out.  “Cana’s comin’ home!”

He raised his eyebrows.  “Oh.  Awesome.”  But his tone was distracted as he glanced toward the door.  “Time to be at the dojo, right?”

Gildarts glanced at his watch.  “Um, in about forty-five minutes… but we could go early again if you’d like.”

Gajeel only nodded, prompting Natsu to sigh and jog up to his room to collect his own outfit.  Strange, how Gajeel had been asking to go earlier and earlier to the dojo on the lesson days.  The dojo had expanded through its ever-growing popularity, opening up to alternate martial arts such as jujitsu, taekwondo, and even some kickboxing classes.  Gajeel hadn’t seemed interested in learning more than the three martial arts… and then suddenly insisted that he wanted to learn kickboxing along with his other martial arts and football activities.  Natsu, Gray, and even Lucy had easily agreed to go along with the kickboxing.  As it was a positive release of that aggression the boys held, Gildarts didn’t protest in the least, but still…

Strange.

He, the boys, and Lucy walked to the dojo together, discussing Christmas plans.  How Lucy would be staying over for Christmas, with her jerk of a dad out on a business trip.  How Natsu wanted to go sledding with everyone and whether Natsu or Gajeel would win their annual “Who Got the Best Present for Wendy” competition.

The dojo was dark when they came, leaving them to prepare for the class.  They laid out mats, checked the security of the punching bags, opened the doors.  As always, Levy, Jet, and Droy were the first to arrive.

Levy happily skipped in through the glass doors ahead of her guys, little orange jacket on her petite frame, covering her sports’ bra.  “Good afternoon, everyone!”

Jet and Droy also waved as everyone greeted her in turn.  Lucy rushed up, grabbing Levy’s hands and saying, “I finished the book you lent me!  Oh gosh, the ending was  _ beautiful- _ ”

“Aren’t happy endings just the best?” Levy sighed dreamily, hugging her friend.  “I can’t wait for that author’s next series.  And, of course, my  _ favorite _ author…”  Levy wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Lucy in the side.  “Got a new chapter for me?”

“W-working on it,” Lucy told her with a blush, scuffing her foot against the floor.  Gildarts pretended he didn’t catch Natsu watching her adoringly.

“Back again, pipsqueak?” Gajeel shot at Levy.  “I think you shrank since the last time I saw ya.”

Levy instantly tensed.  “No one asked you!” she huffed, stomping off to the benches along the wall.

Gajeel only grinned, tugging on his gloves.  He began his warm up, stretching his arms and legs… his arms again, and then ferociously attacking the bag with a heavy succession of punches.  He kept glancing at the bench.

Gildarts suddenly slapped his own forehead.  “Oh my gosh.  Of course.”  He then hissed to Gajeel, “You are totally into Levy! Why the hell didn't I see that? It all makes sense now!”

“Gildarts, what the  _ hell! _ ” Gajeel choked back, still out of said girl’s earshot.  “N-no I d-don’t!  You’re fuckin’ delusional!  Don’t go around sayin’ shit like that!”

“Watch your mouth or I’ll pin ya and shove soap in it, young man,” Gildarts warned, before dropping back to a lower tone.  “You’re always starin’ at her and you wanted to come to kickboxing to see her and you keep tryin’ to be all impressive in front of her.  Oh, this is  _ gold- _ ”

“I d-do not!”

“Do too!”

“You really  _ just  _ noticed?” came Lucy’s exasperated whisper behind them.  The growling males turned to see her roll her eyes and cock her hip.  “He’s been pining after her for nearly three months now and doesn’t understand how to not be an ass around her like an eight year old.”

Gajeel’s cheekbones were blotched with scarlet.  “I-I… you’re all insane.  I’m n-not inta tiny shrimps like her.”

“You’re full of bullshit,” Lucy said with a perfectly cheerful smile.  “Change into big boy pants and admit it.”

“Look, just because Levy looks pretty-”

Apparently he’d been too loud this time.  Levy called over hesitantly, “What did you say?”

Gajeel recovered, “I said you look shitty!”

“And you look like a scrap metal pile mated with a Newfoundland!” Levy snapped back.

“Whose ass did you pull that description from?!”

Gildarts stepped in front of Gajeel as Gray and Erza filed in.  “We  _ will  _ discuss this later.”  He turned around.  “Stop it, kids.  Focus on your warm ups.  Do you want Erza to see you bickering?”

That shut them up pretty quick.

He could feel the heat of Gajeel’s rage simmer throughout the entire lesson.  Gildarts made sure not to pair the boy up for sparring, and instead let him take it out on the punching bags… though he second-guessed that decision when Gajeel split a seam and the stuffing popped out.  For once, Gildarts was anxious to end a lesson, and when they did, he motioned for Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza to follow as he snatched Gajeel’s arm and dragged him off to the break room.

“Siddown, kiddo,” Gildarts instructed, tossing Gajeel heavily onto the couch across from the massive whiteboard across the wall used for mapping out schedules, notes, and martial arts forms.  Lucy was smirking, Natsu cackling as he ran to the refrigerator and began to chuck the entire gallon of milk.  Erza leaned up against a wall, her scarlet hair still splayed out beautifully despite how she’d just exercised for over an hour.  

“I wanna go home,” grumbled Gajeel.

“Shuddup.”  Gildarts crossed his arms and glared down at his adoptive son.  “This is an intervention.”  With that, Gildarts picked up the nearest, black marker and titled the center of the whiteboard  _ How to Make a Girl Not Hate You. _

Lucy raised a hand.  “Shouldn’t this be about how to make a girl  _ like  _ him?  Like have a crush on him?”

“Baby steps, Lu,” Gildarts told her.  “Okay, Gajeel--Lesson one!”

“I have a truck to fix.”

“Women are more important that your damn truck, son.  Besides, it’s only two in the afternoon.  Now, rule one: Don’t be a jackass.”

“I think that’s a bit too vague for Gajeel to understand,” mused Gray, earning a glare.

“I don’t have a thing for the shortstack!” he insisted yet again.  

Gildarts frowned, and then erased his rule one.  “New first rule!  Emerge from denial.  Erza, would you do the honors?” 

Erza nodded, taking the whiteboard eraser that Gildarts handed her and promptly chucking it at Gajeel’s head.  “Ah!  What the hell, woman!” he shouted out.

“Liking girls is not unmanly or something to be ashamed of!” Gildarts barked.  “Unless you’re not heterosexual, in which you can still be manly but not like girls that way!  Wait… you’re hetero, right? Because if you aren’t that’s totally okay-”

“Blazing hell, Pops.  I’m  _ straight _ .”

“Well I didn’t want to assume too much!  Okay, now that we have that covered…”  Gildarts turned back to the board and wrote out a number two.  “Now it’s on to how to properly talk to a woman.  You have proven that this is rather difficult for you, considering the whole ‘You look shitty’ thing.”

Natsu, leaning casually in the corner with an apple, laughed openly and watched on in amusement.  That is, until Gildarts beckoned him, to which he took a last bite before jogging over.  “Whacha need, Pops?”

“A demonstration,” he responded.  “Pretend you were first meeting Lucy--no, not how you actually first met her--as if you were introducing yourself at a party or something.  How the average guy would greet Lucy.  Go.”

“How the  _ average  _ guy greets her at a party?”

“Yes.  Average.”

Natsu gave a shrug, lazily stepping toward his best friend.  Then he stepped behind her, nearly pressing his chest to her back, and slid a hand onto her hip.  He put his lips close to her ear with a predatory grin, voice low.  “Hey sexy.  Wanna have some fun?”

Lucy immediately elbowed him in the gut even before Erza could smack him, so that Natsu toppled with a whimper to the ground, and Gildarts slapped a hand over his own face.  “Okay.  Scratch that.  Not average at a party.  How a nice, respectful boy would greet her in class.”

Shooting a reproachful glare at his father, Natsu hoisted himself upwards and brushed himself off.  “Fine.”  Clearing his throat, Natsu stood at a safe distance away from Lucy.  His expression changed, looking panicked, shy, blushing.  “H-h-hi L-Luc-cy.  I w-was wondering i-if maybe yo-you’d l-like to m-maybe g-go out w-with... I-I mean, um, crap I forgot my fifty copies of Shakespeare at home!  B-bye!”

Lucy let out a groan.  “I told you not to make fun of that shy boy!  I felt really bad for him.”

Natsu only scoffed.  “Which  _ one? _ ”

This was not going as planned.  Gildarts rubbed his temples.  “Ugh, okay, how  _ you  _ would do it, Natsu.  Just do it how you would had you met her in a normal way, like working on a class project together in English class or something.”

“Make up your mind,” Natsu muttered, rolling his shoulders and facing her a third time.  “Hi, I’m Natsu.  I don’t do English so how about you do the project and I provide moral support and snacks and pet therapy?”

This time, Lucy responded.  “How about no?”

Gildarts closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool.  “Natsu, sit next to Gajeel.  It looks like I should’ve given this talk to both of you a long time ago.  I don’t know how you got Lucy to be your friend.”

“Hey!”  
“I was desperate,” Lucy supplied.

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms, and Gildarts spoke before he could protest, “Okay!  Lucy, I shall be the demonstrator now.”  He held out a hand and gave a pleasant smile.  “Hello.  My name is Gildarts.”

Lucy copied him and shook the hand.  “Hi!  I’m Lucy.”

“So… what’s up?” Gildarts tried to improvise.

“My standards, bye,” Lucy said instantly.

“Lucy!” Gildarts said, aghast, as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Ignoring the boys’ roars of laughter, she stammered, “Sorry!  I-I’m used to responding that way to this perv guy in my class and… ugh sorry!”

“All of you,” he moaned, “are completely hopeless.  Lucy, join them.”  Lucy nodded guiltiy, slouching off to sit next to Natsu. Gildarts turned to his next options.  “Erza and Gray!  You’re up.  Give me a good show, with the techniques from before.”

“Of course, Sensei,” Erza said with conviction, narrowing her eyes at Gray so that he grimaced at took a step back.  “But not until he wears a shirt.”

“Ah, dammit,” Gray moaned, immediately turning about the room in search of one.

Gildarts only rolled his eyes.  “It’s okay, Erza.  He doesn’t need one for just a demonstration.”

“If you say so,” she responded with a sigh. 

Gray stepped forward and held out a hand, beginning, “Hi, I’m G-AH!”

She’d dealt a roundhouse kick to the face followed by a punch in the side and the new tripping technique they’d learned.

Gildarts rushed between the too, holding up his hands frantically.  “I didn’t mean fighting techniques!  I meant greetings!  Ugh, Gray, you okay?  Good?  Kleenexes for the bloody nose are in the corner and get an ice pack… okay, you two sit down too.  You’re all ridiculous.  I guess I’m flying solo on this one.”

Gildarts stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.  Picking up the Bo staff in the corner, he used it as a pointer and whapped it onto the board to indicate his lesson title.  “Okay.  Now, how to greet a woman properly…”

It took two hours to get through Gildarts’ curriculum, with some helpful womanly-view tips from Lucy.  (He’d given the same talk to Igneel back in highschool.)  Now on the board was the completed list with assisting doodles:

 

_ How to Not Be Romantically Stupid _

 

 

  * __Emerge from Denial__


  * _How to Talk to a Woman_


  * _How to Not be a Jackass_


  * _Anti-Sexist Guidelines_


  * _Friendship vs. More than Friends vs. Hate You Interpretation_


  * _Flirting: Body Language_


  * _Flirting: Verbal_


  * _How to Ask Out_


  * _First Date Etiquette_


  * _Dating Etiquette_


  * _What the Hell to Do if you Fall in Love_



 

 

“-and once you emerge from love denial, the logical reaction is to panic and scream and run around the area in abject terror,” Gildarts explained at nearly the end of his class.  “However, once you get over that, it is time to plan your confession.  If you are not dating the person and aren’t sure if they could feel the same, subtly show them through thoughtful actions mentioned in our lesson on dating etiquette, but, um, not quite as obvious, a little at a time.  They will likely give you some hints if they only see you as a friend.”  He slapped his Bo staff to a frowny face drawn several lessons ago.  “That will suck.  But you’ll suck it up, respect their feelings, and get over it eventually after some ice cream, puppy, and friend therapy.  Because friends is better than nothing and friendship is beautiful.”

“Why are you explaining this when I coulda just learned it from an episode of  _ My Little Pony? _ ” grumbled Gajeel.  

After Gildarts had graced Gajeel’s face with another eraser, he went on, “Now, it is historically a bad idea to keep these feelings bottled up or they will likely explode and make a huge mess rather than fall into place.  It takes courage and self confidence, so make sure you have that before dating anyone.  If you fall for someone you’re not dating, you have crappy luck, and if they’re already dating someone, the world basically hates you.  But it will be okay.”

They all stared at him incredulously.  

He threw up his hands.  “Well, it’s true!  Look, it’s still better to be out with it and there’s about a sixty percent chance they love you back if you're not a creepy asshole.  You’ll understand better when it happens.  The risk will be worth it in the end.  Also, note that there is a huge difference in loving someone for who they are or loving the attention they give you.  Make sure to know the difference, because if it’s the latter, you’re using them to feel good about yourself and that’s a jackass move.”  He dropped the staff into his hand and smiled at his students.  “Any questions?”

Natsu raised his hand.  “Can we please never do this again?”

Lucy slapped his arm.  “Oh hush, I thought it was pretty cute and accurate… if not rather embarrassing.”

“That was an amazing speech, Sensei,” Erza said, awed.  Finally, someone that appreciated his expertise...

Natsu wrinkled up his nose.  “All it helped me do is decide that I never wanna date or love anyone if it’s as complicated as that.”

“Sound way too stressful.  Why do people even bother?” huffed Gray.

“Same,” Gajeel muttered, looking rather queasy.  

Gildarts considered bashing the boys on the head with the Bo.  Lucy’s light smile had faded at Natsu’s comment.  Heartbreak glistened in her eyes and he thought that maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to get both Natsu and Lucy in on this lesson when they were so stupidly in love and so deep in the river of denial that they might have evolved to be emotionally aquatic.  

“When it comes for you, you won’t be able to help it,” Gildarts warned.  “How about this: If you ignore my advice, I will know, and I’ll make sure you won’t get Wendy’s cookies for the rest of your life.”

Their horrified looks were security enough.

* * *

Checking his watch for the fiftieth time, Gildarts glanced again over the crowd at the train station.  Her train had been due to arrive exactly fifty-six seconds ago, and he was getting far too excited to wait a minute longer.  Luckily, a screeching sound was heard on the track he stood closest to, and in slowed the amtrack.  As the people began to file off with their luggage, Gildarts bounced on his heels in anticipation, looking for that familiar brown hair.  

At the end of the first wave, she appeared, tugging a suitcase behind her and a backpack perched on one shoulder.  From his distance, he could still make out the darkness under her eyes, the slouch in her step.  To ease her burden, he rushed toward her and swept the suitcase away, enveloping her in an embrace..  

For once, she immediately hugged him back, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  Rocking her for comfort, he murmured, “Welcome home, Cana.”

“Thank you,” she told him quietly, gripping his coat.  

She only answered his small talk with no more than three words while they left the station and loaded the luggage into the car,, seeming to be in some sort of daze that frankly terrified him.  When she was finally safe in his passenger seat, he cleared his throat.  “So… Want to get something to eat?  Or… you wanted to talk about something.  Would you rather do that first?”

Her downcast, brown eyes remained trained on the fists in her lap.  “Talk first.”

“Alright,” he said, apprehensive.  “Where would you like to talk?”

Her thumbs absently twirled around one another.  “Maybe… that spot in the park?”

“By the river?”

“Yeah.  I know it’s cold out, but...”

Gildarts smiled.  That was the first place she’d ever told him that she loved him.  “Alright.  Let’s go.”

It only took about five minutes of silence to drive there, Gildarts mind at a complete loss as to what she could possibly need to talk to him about.  Had he done something wrong?  Did she have cancer or something?  Oh please no… 

He kept his panicked thoughts to himself, glancing at her from time to time.  It seemed that every minute there, she got paler.  

Gildarts practically lept from the car and dragged her to their spot when they parked, seating her at the picnic table by the freezing stream, banks sprinkled with a sparkling layer of frost.  She twisted her gloved hands together, burrowing her face deeper into her blue scarf and gazing blankly ahead.

He sat beside her slowly, as if not wanting to scare away a frightened animal.  “Cana?  You can tell me anything.  You’re my daughter; I love you.”

She let out a shaky breath, clenching her hands again before shutting her eyes tightly.  Her voice was watery, unstable, and quiet when she spoke.  “I screwed up.”  A sob.  “I screwed up so bad, Dad.”

Putting an arm around her, he squeezed her shoulder.  At least she wasn’t sick.  “Everyone does.  Nothing you did could make me not love you.  So tell me.”

Cana pulled her legs up to her chest, hands on her face.  She muttered something incoherent.

He frowned.  “Sorry, didn’t hear that.”

After a shuddering breath that steamed in the cool air, the words finally fell from her mouth.  “I’m pregnant.”

Gildarts’ stomach dropped into his feet.  “H-huh?”

“You heard me,” she said, lips trembling.  “I’m pregnant.”

For a while, he could only stare, world spinning back and forth.  “O-oh.”

Her face was back in her hands.  “I-I’m sorry!” she cried out, another sob raking through her.  “I-I messed up s-so bad and I’m so sorry.”  A hiccup.  “Y-you were r-right; I should’ve w-waited and I-I intended to but w-we were drunk a-and I-I didn’t know wh-what I was doing and then I w-woke up… I-I’m such a  _ slut _ .”  

Gildarts brow hardened.  He turned her to face him by the shoulders.  “Cana.  Do  _ not  _ say that about yourself.  You made a mistake; it happens.  Oh sweetheart, come here.”  This hug was longer than the first, her trying to hold back her flood of tears into his jacket.  

“I-I was afraid y-you’d think that,” she whispered.  “Or Igneel, Grandine, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Erza… What do I t-tell them?  Th-they’re gonna th-think-”

“We  _ love  _ you, Cana,” he said, bewildered.  “We’d never think that about you--you made a mistake, and when a family member makes a mistake, we pull through it _ as a family _ .  We’re here for you.  You know what you did wrong; I’m not gonna bother scolding you, and neither will they.”

She only cried harder, though hopefully her tears were more in relief now, and he set his head on top of hers.  This was some of the most severe deja vu ever.  “And… trust me, Igneel and Grandine are used to… mistakes.  I got them used to it.”

Cana sniffled, squinting red-rimmed eyes up at him.  “Huh?”

A sheepish, small smile twitched on his face.  “Cana, do you know how old your mother was when she passed?  Or how old I am?”

“Ma always refused to tell me, o-or tell me the y-year she was b-born; Nana w-wouldn’t either, for s-some reason,” she laughed with another hiccup.  “M-Ma always just said young enough t-to be a knockout a-and old enough to b-be wiser than little rascals like me.  Th-then she’d hug me… and I never read her obituary.  I didn’t want to.”

Gildarts closed his eyes and smiled.  Yes, that would be a Cornelia thing to do.  “Cana, I’m thirty-nine.”

When he looked down at her, he could see the math gears whirring, realization dawning on her face.  “Y-you were…”

“Eighteen,” he told her.  “Your mom and I were eighteen when you were born.  I know a thing or two about making mistakes.  But… I also realized what amazing things can come from the worst screw ups.”  He beamed down at her.  “We screwed up, but whoever is watching over us made the best of it, and blessed us with you.”  He placed a light hand on her tummy.  “It’s gonna be hard, but we can pull some good out of this.  Mistakes have been made, but now it’s time to focus on taking care of you and the new member of our family that’s on his or her way in around nine months.”

Her eyes shone, mouth parted in bewilderment.  “Y-you… you’re not… mad?”

“I admit that I’m disappointed in your actions,” he told her, and she looked down.  “But they’ve already happened and we’ll deal with the consequences together.  As a family.”  Gildarts smiled down at her stomach.  “As consequences go, it isn’t one of the worst.”

At this, she flung her arms around his neck.  “Thank you, Dad.  Oh gosh, thank you.  I-I was s-so scared and-”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore,” he murmured.  “We can do this.  However…”  Pushing her back a little bit, he raised his eyebrows.  “Who’s the father?  And why the hell isn’t he here telling me with you?”

Cana turned away, pushing her fingers through her hair and gripping it.  “I-I only just told him before I c-called yesterday.  He needed some time alone to process it.  I-I didn’t give him the time to t-talk to me a-after… I c-came straight home.  He probably d-doesn’t even know I-I’m gone yet... b-because I was t-too s-scared he might…”

“Leave you,” Gildarts finished, rubbing circles on her back.  “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend,” she muttered, wincing.  “It’s Bacchus.”

Gildarts blinked.  “Oh.   _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah.”  She drew a shaky breath.  “No romantic commitment to me.”

“He has a friendship commitment to you,” Gildarts told her firmly.  “And now one as a father, whether there’s anything more than friendship existing or not.  If he doesn’t come in contact with you today, I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

“Dad,” she laughed.  “C’mon, he’s freakin’ out too.  C-can’t blame him…  It was a mistake for both of us.  At the time, he d-didn’t force me into anything…”

“And you’d tell me if he did?” he confirmed.

Cana nodded.  “Yes.  I have more self respect than to k-keep something l-like that quiet.”

He paused.  “Do you love him?  More than a friend?”

Her head was bowed.  She didn’t meet his eyes.  “Yes.  I do.”

“And does he feel the same about you?”

“I don’t know.”

Gildarts left a kiss on the top of her head.  “He’d be a moron not too.  You’ll see.  I’ve met the kid before and from what I can tell, he’s a genuinely good person.  I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Okay.”  Gildarts gave a sigh, withdrawing his hand to drag it down his face.  “Alright, well, take a few days to cool down and then we’ll discuss a game plan, okay?  We’ll make sure to keep you, and by extension, my grandchild, well fed and comfy and-”

Gildarts stopped, realization hitting him like a truck.  “Wait... I’m a  _ GRANDPA! _ ”

“S-sorry- ah!”

He’d picked her up and spun her around, unable to control his giggles.  “I’m gonna spoil the hell out of this kid and ohhhhh I can’t wait to take them to the park and teach them martial arts and play peekabo-”

“Oh my gosh, Dad, chill.”

In the end, they agreed that Gildarts would break the news to Igneel and Grandine, and Cana would tell her siblings separately when she was ready.  Gildarts kept his arm around her the whole way back to the car, relieved at the color that had returned to her face and the tension that had eased from her shoulders as they made their way down the street and to the house.

Gildarts turned the key and unbuckled, only looking up when his daughter said hesitantly, “Dad?  Do you think… do you think mom would be ashamed of me right now?”

“I think,” he told her slowly, “that right now she’s forgiven you and is excited, and if she were here, she’d probably have run home to start on an Amazon baby shopping spree explosion.”

Cana laughed, and made to gather the luggage from the back-

“CANA!” came a series of shouts as she was nearly stampeded.  Wendy hung from her back, Natsu and Lucy tackled her backwards into the car door, Grandine and Igneel attempted to squeeze her into a hug from the sides, and Gajeel awkwardly patted her head with an actual smile.

“Ah!  Guys-ouch-Happy to see you too but-Natsu I need to  _ breathe- _ ”

Reluctantly, the family took a step back, beaming at her.  Gildarts could see the happy tears sparkling in her eyes, but this time, they were blinked away as the boys grabbed her stuff and she was escorted inside into a mess of Christmas.

* * *

Gildarts had a special kind of curse.  

He always seemed to overhear and accidentally see almost  _ everything _ meant to be private.

It was rather awkward… but some days, it could be useful.  Like the day after Cana told him her situation.

“You’re  _ what? _ ” came Natsu and Gajeel’s unison voices from the boys’ room .  He’d been walking past to get something from the laundry room, but now Gildarts paused.

“I’m… um, I’m pregnant,” Cana’s voice repeated.

There was a short silence.  Then- “Wait, so I’m gonna be an uncle?” Natsu asked.

“I-I guess…”

“HAHA!” Gildarts heard a bed creak up and down, as if Natsu had started to jump on it.  “New contest, Gajeel!  I’m gonna be the best uncle!  So much better than you!”

“In your nightmares!”

“Boys,” Cana groaned.  “This is  _ serious _ .”

“Wait, since when are you  _ married? _ ” Natsu asked with a huff.  “Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“You moron,” Gajeel growled, and there was a smacking sound accompanied by Natsu’s shout of pain.  “She’s not married!  She slept with someone.”

“Gajeel!” Cana practically shrieked.  “It was a mistake!  You didn’t need to go and-!”

“Ohhh,” Natsu said.  “Then where’s the guy?  Shouldn’t he be here feeding you chocolate ice cream and marathoning shoujo anime with you on the couch?”

“Bacchus… he just isn’t here, okay?”

“Did he call?” questioned Gajeel in a rather dangerous voice.

“Um, no…”

There was the sound of weight being lifted from the bed.  “Okay.  I’ll need his address and my Bo staff-”

“Absolutely not.”

Gildarts smiled and continued on to the laundry room.  The news had gone peacefully so far.  He’d told Grandine and Igneel last night and discussed living options and such.  In the morning, the couple had hugged Cana for a long time.  Gildarts was pretty sure Cana had told Lucy when she was at the house earlier.  They’d all agreed to wait a while to tell Wendy.

Now she’d told the boys, and Gildarts didn’t realize that it probably hadn’t been a good idea to do it right away… not until about one that afternoon.

The boys were walking Wendy through her newest set in Karate, slowly mapping out the position of her arms and legs so that she’d be balanced.  Grandine smiled at them from the couch where she was reading, Igneel napping on her lap.  Cana was on her laptop, and Gildarts pretended that he hadn’t seen her on babynames.com while he carefully watched the boys.

That’s when there was a knock at the door.  Natsu stood up straight, stretching his arms over his head.  “I’ll get it.”

They didn’t think much of it, nodding and letting him wander to the next hall to open the door for whatever salesman that he had to send away.

Except there was a low murmur, a shout, and the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh.  The family jolted up at once, Grandine grabbing Wendy and pulling her close while the other five rushed to the door…

Where Natsu was pinning someone to the ground by the throat.

“ _ Where the hell have you been?! _ ” he hissed at the man, choking off his windpipe.  

Gildarts gestured for the others to fall back as he went forward and tugged Natsu away.  

On the ground was Bacchus, face red from oxygen deprivation and groaning.  He shook snow from his black hair and pushed himself shakily back to his feet.  When Gajeel stepped forward, Igneel grabbed the back of his shirt so that both boys were soundly restrained.

Gildarts stated the boy in front of him down, eyes flicking around his fearful, white face. 

Eventually, Bacchus cleared his throat, clenching his fists at his side and putting on a brave face. “I'm sorry--I got on a train as soon as I heard she'd left.  I should have stayed at her side.  All I want is to do whatever I can for her and… our kid.”

At this point, Cana pushed past her father and brothers and stepped up to him.  Bachhus’ eyes widened.  “Cana…”

Gildarts could tell the boy felt the same about her just by how he said her name.

“You just… Came all the way here?  Just like that?” she said quietly.  “Well, there goes your ramen money.”

Slowly, they both began to smile, and he was crushing her in a hug.  He rocked her back and forth, murmuring words of comfort.  Natsu and Gajeel relaxed, seeming just as awed as Gildarts at Cana’s smile; it was just so genuinely  _ happy _ .  She often wore a smirk, a smile with a hint of exasperation, but never anything like this.  For once, she didn’t seem to want to let go.

“Sorry that I didn’t stay by you,” Gildarts heard him say.  “I just needed to think and I kinda freaked out.”

“It’s okay.  You’re here now.”

Gildarts and Igneel began to push the boys back towards the house while Bacchus backed away but kept an arm about her waist and used the other hand to push some stray hair behind her ear.  “And that wasn’t my ramen money.  That was some inheritance money.  My ramen money went into the Noodles and Company takeout in the rental car over there.  Pesto cavatappi with parmesan chicken and a snickerdoodle.”

Her favorite.

“You’re awesome,” she sighed, letting herself be wrapped in a little hug.

Gildarts managed to get the boys inside and close the door, hands in his pockets and staring at the ground to wait.

They soon parted, Bacchus muttering something to her and jerking his head back to the car.  She gave a nod, and then he finally looked to Gildarts.  “I’d like to borrow Cana for an hour or so if that’s okay, Mr. Clive.  We have some stuff to talk over.”

Gildarts nodded.  “She’s a big girl.  If she wants to go, no one will stop her.”

“Of course,” the boy agreed.  “And maybe… we could talk too?  When we get back.  Man to…” he sheepishly gestured to himself, “boy.”

He gave him a slight smile.  “Man to man sounds better.  Deciding to stay with her… you’re not a boy anymore.”

Bacchus looked relieved.  “Thank you, sir.  I’ll have her back for dinner if not earlier.”

“Thank you.”  His eyes flicked to his daughter.

Cana waved to him.  “See you later, Dad.  Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And somehow, it was like a goodbye.  Gildarts watched his daughter get into the car, and part of her fade out of his life.  For some reason, he heard Makarov’s voice in his mind, some advice he’d been given many years ago.

“ _ A teacher’s job is to become obsolete _ ,” the old man had said.  “ _ To no longer be needed _ .”

Swallowing thickly, he turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

“H-hi.  How are you?”

Gildarts frowned at Gajeel’s unusual greeting, turning from the punching bag he was warming up on in the dojo to see Gajeel with an arm against the wall by the benches.  Levy sat there, wrapping her wrists before the kickboxing lesson.  She blinked up at him in confusion.  “What?”

Gajeel was gritting his teeth.  “I  _ said  _ how are you?”

Standing, Levy reached up high on her tip-toes and put her small hand against his forehead.  “Are you feeling alright?”

“ _ I’m _ fine; I was asking  _ you! _ ”

“Gajeel.”  She was slowly smiling.  “Are you trying to be nice?”

“Well you don’t have to go make it more difficult!”

There was a pause in which she only grinned, and then said, “I’m fantastic, actually.”  Gajeel made an undignified squeaking noise when she grabbed his collar to tug him down and kiss his cheek.  With that, she skipped off.  “Thanks for asking!”

Gajeel was frozen in place, and Gildarts couldn’t help but saunter up and nudge him in the side.  “So, I figured I might take this chance to say ‘I told you s-’”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The parent council again sat at the counter, using it for a bar.  Gildarts cup held some of his favorite scotch, Grandine and Igneel sharing a bottle of red wine.  

“Our babies are growing up,” Gildarts muttered, staring down into his glass.

“Cana having her own, getting into a serious relationship with a guy, Gajeel trying to flirt properly with a girl, Wendy ready for the next belt rank, and…”  Igneel frowned.  “Well, Natsu will never change.  But yeah, it’s kinda insane.”  He raised an eyebrow at his friend.  “How did the talk with Bacchus go, by the way?”

Gildarts shrugged.  “He’s a pretty good kid.  He’s staying with some friends further into the city, and they offered him a job as their club manager after he finishes this semester.  They both figured they’d finish the semester and then drop out for a while, maybe get their business degrees online when they have time.  The two of them wanted to open that grill and bar that they always talked about after college, remember?”

“Ah, we’ll have a place to do this other than our own kitchen,” Igneel said.  “Finally.”

“Yeah.”  Gildarts gave a small smile.  “They’ll be alright.  He’s willing to do whatever he can for Cana and the baby, and of course we will.”

“Absolutely.  Did he say anything about… you know.  Tyin’ the knot?”

Gildarts gulped.  “Not directly, but it was pretty implied for the future.  It would be a good idea for them to be together, for their kid.”

“Yeah.”

There was a companionable silence for a while, until Gildarts’ thoughts poured out.

“I was rememberin’ earlier, what Makarov once said,” murmured Gildarts, taking another swig before saying, “It’s a teacher’s job to become obsolete… and I think I’m on the way there.”

“No,” Grandine said suddenly, face hardening as she met Gildarts’ eyes.  “Parents are not just  _ teachers _ ; parents are a child’s sources of unconditional love, authority, advice, role models, and friends.  We will never be obsolete because our children will never stop growing and never stop needing us to have their backs.  So don’t go saying that stuff.”  She shot him a rare smile.  “Cana loves you, and trust me, she’s going to come to you for support for decades to come.”

Her words tumbled around in his head, and Gildarts smiled back at his friend.  “Thank you, Dine.”

She gave a nod, and then Igneel sighed.  “Now if only Natsu and Lucy could stop being morons…”

“Yeah, you may owe me fifty bucks in a few months,” mused Gildarts.  “Give them some time.  They’re happy for now.”

Igneel held up his glass.  “Then mission accomplished.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Natsu, at the table?  Really?”

All at the dinner table turned their eyes to the boy, who flushed and shoved his phone back into his pocket.  “Lucy’s dad forced her to go to a fancy ball thing tonight.  I’m just tryin’ to cheer her up a bit.”

“I love Lucy too, but I’m sure she can wait until after dinner,” Grandine told him with the scary-raised-eyebrow face.  Natsu nodded quickly, taking a drink from his cup of milk; he’d already completely devoured his dinner and gotten thirds.  

Bacchus casually shoveled down some potatoes, occasionally sneaking some to Theo on his lap across from Natsu.  Bacchus and Cana’s baby Theo was nearly four months old now, leaning happily back on his father’s chest.  But Bacchus’ focus was on Natsu this time. “So when are you and Lucy gonna start dating?”

Natsu spat out his drink on his plate, sputtering heavily.  Gildarts frowned, clapping him on the back and handing over a napkin.  He also sent up a quick  _ Thank God Bacchus has that habit of saying whatever comes to his mind _ .

After Natsu had been given time to recover, he shook his head and stammered, “I-I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about.”  He only stood abruptly and stiffly marched over to get fourths.

The entire table groaned at his response, Gajeel and his girlfriend, Levy, slamming their foreheads to the wood in harmony and Igneel jabbing himself in the temple with a fork.

The kids were in the first quarter of their senior year, and Igneel had lost the bet last year; but Gildarts wouldn’t get a cent until they started dating this year.  Not, of course, that he put fifty dollars before his son’s happiness.

Cana sat back in her seat, engagement ring gleaming off the light of the chandelier above them.  “If I hear an answer to that question like that one more time, I think I’ll gut you like a fish, baby brother.”

“So how about that new Marvel movie, eh?” Natsu tried in a high voice.  “We should all go see it this weekend!”

“Yeah!” cheered Wendy, but she was the only one.

“You and  _ Lucy  _ should go see it together this weekend,” Levy muttered, stabbing at her chicken.

“May I be excused?” Natsu said through clenched teeth.  “I have homework.”

Grandine sighed.  “Yes, you may.”

After he’d stormed off to his room, Gildarts shook his head, setting down his silverware.  “This is ridiculous.”

“Not admitting it is screwing them up,” Levy said.  “If they can’t be honest about their feelings, then it’s like they aren’t honest with each other at all anymore.”

“He hasn’t even told her that he made varsity his first time trying out on the football team this year,” Gajeel brought up.  

“I don't get the issue,” said Cana, rolling her eyes. “It's so obvious and they're already plenty comfortable with each other.”

And then everyone was looking at Gildarts. 

He backed up slightly, feeling pressured.  “What?”

“You're always the one that talks sense into people,” Igneel said in his “duh” voice. “You should talk to him.”

While he was rather touched that they all counted on him for guidance, Gildarts shook his head. “I doubt he'd listen to anything I have to say right now.  Maybe later.”

* * *

Later meant the next day; Gildarts was alone in the kitchen for once, other than Theo.  While Cana and her fiancé were at work, Igneel and Grandine at their daughter’s teacher's conference, and Gajeel out with Levy after his football practice, Gildarts hummed and talked to his grandson, flipping some pancakes.

“Everyone loves my pancakes, Theo,” he told the boy cheerfully, ruffling his black hair so that the baby giggled.  “Told your mom I could make you something healthy!”

It was at that point that Natsu entered, face red from exercise.  His backpack and sports’ bag were tossed over his shoulder.  “Hey, Pops!”

“Welcome home, kiddo!” Gildarts slid a pancake onto a second plate.  “Hungry?”

His son nodded eagerly, snatching up the plate stacked high and dropping his things on the floor.  Natsu began rolling up the pancakes like burritos and cramming them down his throat.

As he was nearing the end of his portion, Gildarts casually poured syrup into the middle of his own and rolled it up.  He leaned against the counter and kept his eyes on his food.  “So… are we gonna ever talk about what the problem is between you and Lucy?”

Natsu didn’t look up, but only walked over to the griddle for more pancakes.  Gildarts stepped in front of it, crossing his arms.  “I asked you a question.”

His son blinked up at him innocently.  “Oh, sorry.  I was so focused on your amazing, spectacular pancakes-”

“Flattery?”  Gildarts grinned.  “More manipulative than I thought.  You know what I said.”

Expression morphing into annoyance, Natsu sidestepped him.  “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“You two look tense around each other these days, and you haven’t told her that you’re on the football team,” Gildarts told him simply, pouring some milk.  “I thought you were excited about that.  What’s going on?”

After giving a level stare, Natsu put down his plate and made his way to his backpack, where he dug for a moment before pulling out a jersey.  A small one.

“I wanted to wait so that I could surprise her with this.”  Natsu beamed, holding up a small version of his 07 jersey.  “Do you think she’ll like it?”

Gildarts gave a smile.  “She’ll love it, Natsu.”

Natsu ruffled Theo’s hair, and then escaped to his room.  It was then that Gildarts realized just how little he and his son ever talked.

* * *

When Natsu texted the next day, Friday, to ask if Lucy could come over for dinner, Gildarts knew it was when he was going to give her the jersey.  Gildarts eagerly gave a yes as if he were about see the next episode of his favorite soap opera.

[ _ ill make dinner 2nite _ ] the text said.  

**[Oh, trying to impress the lady, eh?]** Gildarts sent back.

[ _ can u not _ ] was Natsu’s only reply.

Sure enough, Lucy followed Natsu inside after school that day, Gajeel likely remaining at the library to flirt with Levy.  

Lucy had just become more radiant by the year, growing into an intelligent young woman with the grace of a dancer and looks of a model.  Her sunny hair was curled down her back today, falling about her face as Natsu dragged her inside by the hand.  

“Ah, my child that does not always sleep here!  Welcome home, Lucy,” Gildarts called out from the living room where he stood spinning Theo around in circles.  

“Hi, Gildarts!”  She waved with that smile that everyone adored.  “Thank you.  Ohhh, how’s baby Theooo?”

Predictably, Lucy stole his grandson.

She sat playing with Theo’s chubby fingers in Plato on her lap while Natsu gathered up all the materials for the lasagna he was going to make.  “He looks like he’s gonna be an artist!” Lucy chittered, helping squish Theo’s little hand around a blue blob.  “So fascinated with all shapes and colors…”

“Looks more like a ninja badass meant for the dojo to me,” Natsu proclaimed, laying the wide noodles in the pan.  Gildarts sat himself down on the couch opposite the kids in the kitchen, pretending to read the closest book.  

“Oh, you think everyone is,” laughed Lucy, planting a kiss on Theo’s head.  “Why not both?”

“Yeah, that too,” Natsu assented, glancing from the baby to Lucy’s smiling face.  “Could be the sporty artist.”

“Well, martial arts are better than sports,” quipped Lucy, reaching for the yellow Plato.  “Like, football guys at our school other than Gajeel drive me up a wall.”

Gildarts raised his eyes over the book, eyebrows going up.  Natsu had frozen in the process of sprinkling cheese.  “Wh-why is that?”

“Ugh, they just think they’re God’s gift to mankind and get to be such perverts,” Lucy huffed.  “They even make their girlfriends, that I don’t understand how they got in the first place, wear their jerseys on game days as if they’re some kind of property.”

Gildarts wanted to have some kind of remote for this scene unfolding before him, maybe to pause or mute or simply turn off.  Anything to stop the unraveling doom that Lucy’s words were creating.  

Natsu was turned away from her, clearly pretending to get something.  His head bowed low, hand behind his neck.  “I-I just think th-the girls do it to cheer them on, support them.”

But she scoffed, making it twenty times worse with the noise and making Gildarts want to scream.  “Support them?  I swear, the ones in our school other than Gajeel do football because they’re too dumb to do anything else.”

Natsu was quiet at that, and Gildarts winced in sympathy.  Intelligence had always been a sore subject for Natsu, with his difficulty with grades in school.  “Maybe they think it’s fun.”

“Sure.  Well I tell you, I’d prefer a guy that would rather read a book or sing than one that spends his nights getting soaked in sweat on a football field to ease his testosterone build up,” Lucy sighed, absently forming the shape of a man from her pink Plato.

Out of a wild impulse of frustration, Gildarts threw the book he was holding across the room and into the kitchen wall.  “NO.”

The sound jolted the two from their separate puddles of scorn and misery, causing them to jump and stare at Gildarts in bewilderment.  “The hell was that for, Pops?” Natsu asked.

“Uhh… favorite character died!” Gildarts supplied quickly.

Lucy peered over at the cover of the book.  “Your favorite character in…  _ Essentials of Pathophysiology _ ?”

“Don’t judge,” Gildarts grumbled, taking the book from Natsu, who’d picked it up.  “Speaking of judging, don’t you think you’re being a bit judgemental, Lucy?”

She blinked.  “Uh, well I did say ‘except for Gajeel’, and isn’t judgemental if it’s true, right?”

Gildarts’ eyebrows drew together, especially at the sight of Natsu swallowing and fumbling with the tomato sauce jar.  Always pretending like nothing could effect him.

“Lucy,” Gildarts said firmly, “I’m disappointed in you.”

Her brown eyes were wide as they stared back at him, and she appeared lost for words.  He knew that after her terrible daddy issues, his words probably hit her hard.  But maybe that’s what she needed.

Natsu backed away from them awkwardly, but before more could be said, they were saved by Gajeel entering, Cana only minutes behind.  The conversation was led astray by the new arrivals, the new tension between them lost in the rabble of continually arriving family that began to ready the kitchen for dinner.  The three of them didn’t say a word to each other until everyone was home and around the table.

“Stayin’ for our marathon tonight, Lucy?” Igneel asked, cheerfully cutting his lasagna.  “We promised Wendy we’d catch up in Miraculous Ladybug, and then we’ll rewatch Star Wars in a three day span!”

“Em, actually,” Lucy said, a flush coating her cheeks as she twirled her fork on her food.  “I have a thing tonight.”

Everyone at the table paused, peering  around in confusion.  Other than Gray, Erza, and Levy, she only hung out with the Dragneels and Clives, and according to her schedule, she didn’t have anymore forced parties this month.  Gildarts looked around, counting.  Yes, everyone was here…

“What’s the thing, if I might ask?” Grandine said with a smile.

“Ah…”  Lucy smiled down at her plate, pushing some hair behind her ear.  “I-I was asked to go see a movie tonight.  By a really nice guy in my class.”

Natsu’s fork clattered to his plate, and he cleared his throat, fingers grabbing back at it when they looked at him.  Lucy continued, “We’re going to see that new Marvel one… I told him no for dinner because I was coming here, but it’s my first date ever and I really want to do this tonight so…”

The table grew rather silent, blinking in bafflement at Lucy.  It was Cana who voiced their thoughts.  “You… do?”

Lucy looked awkward under the pressure of their gazes.  “Y-yes… why?”

After a beat of silence, the family made a silent agreement, and offered smiles.  “That’s awesome, Lu!” Cana said, Grandine smiling and nodding along.  “I’m so excited for you.”

Igneel’s smile looked much more like he was constipated, and Gildarts could only offer a light, fake laugh and turn back to his food with an internal groan.  

Not turning his head, he slewed his eyes over to Natsu beside her, who was staring wordlessly at his plate with his shoulders hunched and brow creased in confusion.  His eyes were wide, fork stilled.   Gildarts wanted nothing more than to comfort his son, but knew that it was hopeless right now.  

Finally, Natsu managed a quiet, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lucy only viewed him cooly through narrowed eyes.  “Why should I, when you don’t tell me where you go almost every afternoon?  Did you think I wouldn’t notice you slipping off?”

Bacchus snorted while Gajeel muttered, “Whomp, there it is…”

“Extra Karate training for the tournament,” Natsu tried with a shaking voice.

“You’re a  _ terrible _ liar,” sighed Lucy, finishing the last of her drink.  “This has been amazing as usual, and I was so happy to see you all.”  She rinsed off her plate in the sink and stuck it in the dishwasher.  “But I should really be going now.”

Natsu cleared his throat, standing.  He pushed his plate away and followed her to the door.  When he grabbed his jacket, Lucy frowned at him.  “What are you doing?”

He tilted his head.  “Um, walking you there, as always.  Or driving, if you want-”

“I can do it myself, and I can defend myself.”  Her voice was sharp, though she clearly attempted to sound warm with him. “It would be kinda weird if a guy walked me to a date with another guy, don’t you think?”

Natsu’s stare was level.  “Not really.”

“Well, I do.”  She opened the door and waved.  “Good night!  Thank you!”

“Good luck!” called the girls, while the men just returned the wave with a smile.

As soon as the door had closed, there was a collective sigh.  Natsu stared at the door for a few moments, before trudging back to the kitchen and gathering up the plates without meeting anyone’s eyes.  

When it was time for the family movie night, Gildarts could only watch Natsu in worry as he curled up on the couch and stared at the floor, in a daze rather than taking a single glance at the screen.  It was so… quiet.

They ended up calling it a night after one movie, Natsu’s gloom seeping into the rest of them as they wandered off to bed.  Before Natsu could follow suit, however, Gildarts put a hand on his shoulder.  “Natsu?”

His dark eyes were dull.  “What?”

“I’m so sorry about how tonight turned out.  Is there anything… you’d like to talk about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.  Goodnight, Pops.”

* * *

It was a long two weeks before Gildarts saw Lucy again.  She hadn’t visited the house, but Gildarts was taking a walk by the school with Wendy and her parents.  Since it was likely one of the last warmer days of the year, they’d decided to walk the boys home from practice.  Sitting on the front steps of the school was Lucy, laughing at something the boy beside her said while holding a book in one hand and the boy’s hand in the other.  Ignoring the growly sound Igneel was making, Gildarts gestured for them to continue to the football field as he strolled casually up to Lucy.

“Hey, kiddo!” he greeted, hands in his pockets.  She looked up, eyes shining.  

“Gildarts!” she said with a wave.  “Good to see you!  What’re you doing around here?”

“Out with a walk with the Dragneels,” he said, eyes wandering to the boy.  “Who’s your friend?  Is he the one that took you out to the movie a while back?”

“Oh yes, this is Wes,” Lucy introduced, flush creeping up her cheeks.  “Wes, this is my kickboxing teacher, Gildarts.”

Usually, she’d introduce him as Natsu’s father.

“Very nice to meet you, sir,” the boy said, standing and holding out a hand.

Gildarts shook it in good nature, but examined him closely.  He looked harmless enough, sensible glasses on a reasonably good-looking face, with straight black hair, and a simple, button-down shirt.  He had a kind, shy, yet confident air about him.

“Likewise,” he said eventually, offering a smile.  He gripped the boy’s hand more tightly.  “I have a black belt in over five martial arts and most of my students and children go here.  I have dangerous eyes everywhere-”

“Ooookay!” Lucy squeaked, quickly grasping Wes’ other arm and tugging him away.  “Ehe, that won’t be necessary.  He’s just joking, Wes.”

“I’m really, really not.  But you seem like a nice fellow and Lucy can take care of herself, so brute force castration doesn’t appear to be necessary yet.  How are you two today?”

The boy looked rather white, so Lucy cleared her throat and said, “W-we’re fine.  We were reading a bit and about to head over to get some ice cream…”

“Ah, I should suggest to take Wendy there.  Have you seen Natsu, by chance?”

At this question her expression twisted; she looked frustrated, otherwise closed off.  “No.  As always, he slips off almost every afternoon to who knows where.”

“Natsu?”  Wes tilted his head at her curiously, though he didn’t look bothered or jealous.  “The pink-haired one that gets into those fights?  I didn’t know you were friends with him.”  

Gildarts couldn’t help but sound flabbergasted.  “What?”

Lucy, meanwhile, looked rather trapped.  “O-oh yeah, well he’s in my kickboxing class, I’m friends with his older sister, I babysit his nephew and little sister sometimes, and Levy is his brother’s girlfriend, so…”

Though it made him feel immature, the words just flowed from Gildarts’ mouth, “And, you know, they’ve been best friends since the first day of freshmen year and she’s practically lived at our house for the past four years, where we’ve been more than happy to have her.  At least that’s what it seemed like.”  He gave a tense smile at her ashamed expression.  “Good to see you; it’s been a while.  I gotta go find him now--later, kiddo.”

“Later, Gildarts.”

He jogged back to his family, more ticked off than when he’d stopped.  Igneel had waited on the other side of the steps for him, out of sight.  “C’mon,” Gildarts muttered to his friend, anxious to get further out of earshot before he burst, “I can’t believe how she’s acting.  No wonder Natsu’s been so miserable; her boyfriend didn’t even know they were friends!  Has she been completely ignoring Natsu?”

Igneel apparently had calmed down from his original growliness.  “I’m sure it’s temporary; she’s going through the honeymoon phase, where they are distant from their friends for a while because they’re so focused on the new significant other.  She’ll probably even out soon; she’s a sensible girl.”

“Yeah, you’re right… but for so long, I just thought…”

“That she liked him back,” Igneel finished with a sigh.  “Me too, and you’ve said I’m as obtuse as a bowling ball.”

“She also acted like being his friend was something to be ashamed of.  Lucy is such a smart, loyal, and good person; I just don’t get what’s come over her.”

* * *

“Hey Lucy… It’s Natsu.  Again.  Well, you know that, ehe… I mean I probably came up on the caller ID thingie… yeah.  Maybe you didn’t get the last texts or voicemails or whatever, but, em, I’m free this Saturday!  New thing.  And I was just wondering…”

Two weeks later, Gildarts paused by the boys’ closed door as he walked to the kitchen dinner, feeling his heart sink at Natsu’s sigh into his phone on the other side.  Judging by the footsteps, Natsu was pacing slowly while he spoke.  “We haven’t hung out for a while, ya know?  I mean, other than school and kickboxing.  Which is fun!  But I dunno, we used to hang out a lot and I know you’ve been busy… with… W-Wes, and all…”  Natsu trailed off, footsteps halting.  

A clearing of the throat.  “Um, yeah, cool guy.  But as your bestie I figured maybe if you were free we could… I dunno.  You could come over, or we could go somewhere… the arcade, movie, park, maybe.  Even if just for an hour or… yeah.  You might have to come over at least for a little bit; Happy misses you sooo much so you can’t disappoint that cute ball of fur, right?  That would be animal cruelty.  So we should hang out.  And… we need to talk.  About… things.”  He heard the wood creak--Natsu likely leaning on his desk.  “Okay, honestly I think you’re mad at me, and we should get that cleared up.  It’s what friends do and stuff!  So please… call me back.  Uh… yeah.  See ya.”

Gildarts sighed and continued on.  Natsu’s misery and (if possible) even quicker-tempered attitude lately in missing his best friend had seeped this dark mood upon the whole family for the last month; Gildarts hadn’t realized just how much they all relied on his energy and optimism.  

Tonight was no different.  The family attempted some conversation, made more difficult by how Levy, Cana, Bacchus, and Theo couldn’t come tonight.  Natsu had his phone sitting on the table, glancing toward it every few seconds.  Once, the screen lit up and Natsu sat up straight hopefully, only for his face to fall when he realized it was a game notification.

It was mostly silence until they did the dishes.  Natsu stood first, rinsing off his plate before going back to pocket his phone.  Gajeel walked by him then, and Gildarts only heard Gajeel mutter something under his breath to Natsu in an annoyed tone before there was a crash of a ceramic plate smashing on the floor and the banging of chairs knocked over as Natsu instantly punched his brother in the face.  “SHUT  _ UP _ , YOU SON OF A-”

Wendy screamed, ducking under the table as Natsu tackled him to the ground, Gajeel crying out and growling as he tried to fight back.  Igneel gave out a shout, and Grandine screeched at them to stop while Gildarts scrambled to grab them.  Igneel helped, though it was hard to get a hand in--the boys were rolling on the floor and fists were flying and curses were being thrown back and forth until Gildarts held Natsu back.  Gajeel, rubbing his bruised jaw and snarling, was pushed away by Igneel.  Natsu, bleeding from the broken plate shards, kept trying to lunge after Gajeel.  

“Natsu! NATSU!” Gildarts yelled, locking his his arms behind his back in a restraint hold.  “Stop!  Out of the house!  Take a walk--cool off!  Out!”

He walked a hissing Natsu towards the door, and he grabbed at the door handle, throwing a ferocious look back at his brother.  “I  _ hate _ you!  If you ever  _ speak _ to me again I’ll-!”

“OUT!” Gildarts shouted, pointing to the door.  “Take a walk.  Go.”

Jaw set, Natsu flashed a glare at Gildarts, a look of pure rage, before he slammed the door behind him with enough force to rattle the house and stormed off into the coming night.

The silence that descended upon the family was somehow deafening, broken by Wendy’s sob.  The tenseness in Gildarts shoulders faded as he looked to the small girl, curled up with her head buried in her knees on the floor.  Grandine instantly was beside her, arms wrapping her up and rocking her back and forth.  “C’mon, sweetheart; let’s go to your room and read a book, okay?”

Gajeel was grimacing, and said with a softness only Wendy could bring out, “I’m sorry about that, Wen.  We shouldn’t have done that.”

“W-why d-does Natsu h-hate Gajeel?” she hiccuped, voice muffled in her arms.  “We all l-love each other and i-is he e-ever coming b-back?”

“Wendy, of course he’s coming back,” Igneel soothed, petting her hair.  “We do all love each other; we just fight sometimes.  Natsu shouldn’t have done that.  We’ll talk to him about it when he’s done with his walk and they’ll make up.  You’ll see.  Now how about you go read that book with Ma, okay?”

Nodding and sniffling one last time, Wendy allowed her mother to walk her to the girls’ room.  As soon as the door closed, the men both turned on Gajeel.

“What in the name of hell did you say to him?” Igneel asked.  

Gajeel didn’t answer.

Gildarts felt anger and frustration burn in his chest.  “Does it matter?  Natsu overreacted either way.  Like he always does.  We can’t let him keep flipping out like this.”  

When Igneel saw Gildarts turn to open the door, he called out, “We haven’t heard both sides of the story!  I think you should leave him to cool off for a bit; you know how he gets-”

“I’m done letting his anger get the best of him.  We need to talk.”

And Gildarts took off after his son.

He found Natsu at the pond where they’d always gone fishing in the park, chucking stones far out into the water and making ripples that glinted jarring moonlight.  He was muttering to himself, giving out huffs and exclamations when he launched another rock towards the opposite shore.  The chill of the night air didn’t seem to bother him even in his light t-shirt and jeans.

“Natsu,” Gildarts said behind him, not whispering, “this needs to stop.”

“Gajeel’s existence?  Yeah, it does-”

“Stop.”  Gildarts grabbed his shoulder and spun the boy to face him.  “For years I’ve tried to teach you how to better channel your anger, told myself that it was just a phase and you’d grow out of these freakish rages you get in, but I’ve been stupid.  You’re eighteen and you lose it at the slightest provocation.  You need to get a grip and I think you need help.”

Natsu ripped his arm out of Gildarts grip.  “I don’t need  _ help!  _  What the  _ hell _ , Gildarts-!”

“Since when do you call me ‘Gildarts’?!”

“Since you said I was a psycho!”

“I didn’t say that!  I said you have anger management problems and you need help!”

Natsu made a choking sound, stumbling back as if he’d been hit.  “Go  _ away _ .”

“You don’t tell me to-”

“Leave me  _ alone! _ ”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me; face it like a man and talk it out,” Gildarts warned, but Natsu clearly wasn’t listening.

“Go  _ away! _  I don’t  _ want _ to talk to you about anything!  You’re all the fucking same--leave me  _ alone! _ ” was all he shouted back, shoving Gildarts hard in the chest before taking off down the wooded path.

Lost for words, Gildarts stared after him, wondering what happened to that smiling little boy that used to fit into one hand.

* * *

Gildarts stopped by the boys’ room that night to check if Natsu had returned safely.  Sure enough, the sound of pacing again filtered through the doorway, and Natsu’s tired voice into his phone.

“Hey Lucy… It’s me again.  I’m sorry… I know it’s late.  Wow, it’s really late, em, but I just… I’ve been telling so many people that I don’t want to talk but… Maybe I lied a little.  I wanna talk to you.  I need to.  Or at least just hear your voice, I mean…”  Natsu faltered.  “E-everything here is kinda falling apart… and you always got me.  I think.  I mean, we always got each other, right?  Really late though, so you’re probably sleeping like a rock with one arm hugging yourself and the other around Plue… I mean that’s how you do it when we have accidental sleepovers.  That sounded creepy.  I don’t watch you sleep, but I just happen to see it sometimes.  In an un-creepy way.  Anyway, um, this is a really terrible and embarrassing message… I hope I didn’t wake you up.  I really shouldn’t have called.  Sorry.  Bye.”

* * *

The next several days were some of the most awkward of Gildarts’ life, and he’d survived Igneel and Grandine’s honeymoon stage and Cana entering puberty.

Natsu would barely speak to any of them, and not at all to Gildarts or Gajeel.  Gildarts had thought Natsu wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but he was sure being proven wrong.  It was because of a rather unfortunate and epically stupid incident in which he began to again acknowledge their existence.

All the friends were coming over; Grandine had thought it a way to cheer Natsu up and maybe get him and Gajeel on speaking terms again.  Gray and his stalker, Juvia, Levy, and Erza were over along with Cana’s family, getting into their Mario Kart tournaments on the couch that rose in volume every minute.  But as it was mostly laughter (a few of Natsu’s), Gildarts didn’t mind.

And then the doorbell rang again.

Gildarts looked up from his spot in the kitchen to see Cana open the door to a hesitant-looking Lucy in a simple sweater and jeans.  “I was invited for a Mario Kart day?”

“Lucy!” Cana said happily, opening her arms for a hug, but she wasn’t fast enough.  Natsu barreled past with a shout of happiness, sweeping up Lucy in an embrace and spinning her around.  

“You came!” he cried, giggling madly.

Lucy only offered a smile when he set her down.  “Can’t miss out on Mario Kart, can I?  Who’s winning?”

It felt right to have their Lucy back in the house, kicking ass at Mario Kart and making sarcastic jokes along with the rest.  Hearing the kids laugh was Gildarts’ favorite sound in the world.

Around dinner time was when it all went to shit.

They’d just ordered pizza--Gildarts walked to the pantry to get some popcorn to go with it.

“I think it’s on the right-” Igneel was saying beside him, until Gildarts saw Natsu and Lucy approaching down the hall and rushed to close the door before they noticed.  He clapped a hand over Igneel’s mouth.  

“Shh!  They need uninterrupted alone time!”

Igneel shoved the hand away and rolled his eyes.  Together, they shuffled to the door and peeked out through the slots of wood.

“-really glad you could come today, Lucy,” Natsu was saying with the biggest grin.  

“Me too,” she told him, not fully meeting his eyes.  “I’ve missed Mario nights.”

“Yeah.  Well, we’ve all missed you.  You should come for rematches tomorrow!”

“Maybe.  I might have a thing planned.”

Igneel cursed, and Gildarts stepped on his foot.

“Or you could ignore the thing and come here,” suggested Natsu, a slight edge to his tone now.

“Or you could stop blowing up my phone.”

The two of them stopped walking, and there was a silence other than Igneel whispering, “Well _ shiiiiiiit… _ ”

“Just got real,” Gildarts finished in quiet horror.

Finally, Natsu said, “I-I thought maybe something was wrong with your phone…”

“You could’ve asked me, and I would’ve told you that the only problem is that your name keeps showing up on it.  Constantly.”

Another silence.  “Why… why were you ignoring me?”  Hurt was laced into every syllable.

“Why were you flipping out just because we didn’t hang out five times in a week?” demanded Lucy.

“I wasn’t flipping out, and I’m not that desperate.  I started calling when we hadn’t hung out in a few weeks and you didn’t answer me.”

“Maybe I was pissed that you wouldn’t just try to talk to me about it in person-”

“Maybe I’ve tried but you keep dodging me at school!” Natsu shot back.  “And maybe I’ve needed you and you weren’t-”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t need me!”  
“Well, wouldn’t that be nice!  As if I could just _stop-_ ”

“Maybe you should just cool it and stop leaving cute messages!”

“Maybe you should just  _ shut up _ ,” groaned Natsu, grabbing her face and kissing her.  Right there.

“Oh  _ CRAP _ ,” Igneel squeaked about ten octaves higher than usual as Gildarts slapped a hand to his forehead and hissed, “Natsu,  _ no! _ ”

But luckily, the two teens were two caught in the moment to hear the disturbance in the pantry.  The two friends could only watch in both euphoria and horror as Natsu kissed her deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.  Lucy finally relaxed, winding her hands up his neck and into his hair and kissing him back-

Natsu slowly released her, breathing heavily with his eyes still closed.  Lucy was staring straight ahead, mouth parted and eyes wide in shock.  

After a few long beats, Natsu breathed out.  “Sorry.  Just let me explain-”

There was to be no explaining- Lucy’s hand slapped across his face with an echoing  _ CRACK _ and Natsu trained agonized and aghast eyes toward the ground.

“I can’t  _ believe _ you!” Lucy yelled at him, nearly in tears.  “What the  _ hell _ was that?!”

“I-I’m s-sorry-”

“You can’t just do that!  I’m seeing someone and already pissed at you and your lies!  I  _ knew _ I shouldn’t have come here!”

Natsu said nothing.

Angrily drying her face of the tears that had slipped free, Lucy pushed him back.  “Just stay the hell away from me.”

She turned on her heel and stomped off.

Before Igneel and Gildarts could react, Gray and Gajeel were running over to Natsu.  Gajeel looked concerned but said nothing, while Gray hesitantly stepped up to him.  “Natsu?  What happened?  What’s going on?”

Gray had been reaching out to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, but it was slapped away.  “Piss off, stripper.”

“Natsu, I’m just tryin’ to-”

“Leave me alone,” muttered Natsu in a daze, head down as he hurried out towards the back door.  They heard a slam.

Hesitantly, Igneel pushed the door open.  The boys didn’t even seem mildly surprised that they were there.  “So…” Igneel said awkwardly.

“That could’ve gone worse,” Gildarts tried.

“You’re a filthy liar,” sighed Igneel.

“Yes I am.”

“What happened?” Gray asked in complete bewilderment.  “And what the hell has been wrong with them?”

“Long story short, Lucy has been avoiding him with precision, he’s been trying to hang out with her and figure out what’s going on, they were walking over here and somehow got on the topic of how she wants him to stop calling and texting her, and he randomly kissed her, she slapped him, and they both ran away,” recited Gildarts.

“That’s about it,” Igneel agreed.

Gajeel awkwardly scratched his neck.  “Well there’s a problem.”

“You don’t freaking say,” snorted Gray. 

“Well?”  They were all looking at Gildarts as Igneel raised an eyebrow.  “What are you still doing here?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re always the one that gives people the inspirational private talks,” Gray said simply. 

“Last time I tried to talk to him, he pushed me away and shouted at me to leave him alone.”

“Last time you tried to talk to him, you were pissed at him and didn’t give time for you or him to cool off,” Igneel said firmly.  “No one listens to angry tones.  You need to be patient with him; the only reason you have more trouble getting through to him than the other kids is because you get mad too easily because he’s so much like you.”

“What?”  Gildarts gave him a weird look.  “He’s way more like you.”

“I don’t get angry that fast, and I didn’t have a problem talking about my feelings when I was a teenager.  I wasn't impulsive.  That’s you.  And that’s him.  Now go and be gentle with the kid.”

With a sigh, Gildarts rolled his shoulders.  “Fine.  But I’m not guaranteeing any results.”

Using his psychic powers (AKA, tracking Natsu’s phone), Gildarts finally found his son in the dojo.  All of his kids had a spare key to go practice whenever they wanted.

He heard the thumping of a punching bag as soon as he entered the back door, and came out of the hallway to see Natsu beating the crap out of the bag, making the chains rattle and sweat soak his collar and-

“Natsu!” Gildarts called, alarmed.  “Stop--you aren’t wearing the wrappings-!”

The blood from Natsu’s knuckles splattered across the rough material.

“Stop!” he commanded again, but Natsu didn’t seem to hear him.  Gildarts rushed to his son, grabbing him from behind and holding him back with an arm over his shoulder and under his arm.  Natsu shouted, struggling against him and letting out a long, animalistic, frustrated scream.

But then he was quiet, slumping in his father’s arm and taking gasping breaths.  Gildarts did all he could think of; he turned Natsu around and hugged him.  This time, Natsu didn’t resist, letting himself be held for a long, long time.

“C’mon, kiddo,” said Gildarts softly after a while.  He backed away and held up Natsu’s wrists to examine his hands.  “Let’s get you patched up.”

Natsu still didn’t say anything as Gildarts sat them down on the side benches, wiped the blood clean with antiseptic, and gently began to wrap bandages around his split skin.  

“Sorry,” he said finally.  His voice was small.  “I didn’t mean to hurt myself.  I just sorta forgot to put them on.”

“It’s okay, Natsu.  Just be more careful.”

“Okay.”

When he finished with one hand, Gildarts looked up in the process of pulling out more bandages.  “I’m sorry too.  About the other day.  I should have been more patient with you and listened to why you were upset.”

“It’s okay.  I shouldn’t have talked to you like that either, and I shouldn’t have hit him.”

He applied antibiotic salve to the scarred knuckles.  “Maybe you two should apologize to each other.”

“Probably.”

Gildarts raised his eyebrows at Natsu, whose eyes looked dead.  “What did Gajeel say to you?”

Natsu hesitated.  “I don’t really wanna talk about it, Pops.”

Holding back his desire to insist, Gildarts nodded.  “Okay.  Wanna talk about anything else?  Remember the rule.”  Gildarts tried for a smile.  “What happens in the dojo, stays in the dojo.”

Natsu only looked down.  Taking that as a no, Gildarts sighed through his nose and continued with the methodic wrapping.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Natsu said suddenly, staring at his hands with a blank expression.  It was as if Natsu knew Gildarts and Igneel had seen everything that had happened.  “I screwed up so bad. I-I don’t know h-how I can ever fix it…  I practically violated her and-”

“You didn’t violate anyone.  But yes, you screwed up.”  Gildarts secured the bandage.  “Natsu, you two are best friends.  You can get through some screw ups, even if it involves how you’re in love with her.”

Natsu didn’t deny it.  “Doesn't matter. I know she already knows and she obviously doesn't care.”

Gildarts continued, “Of course she cares.  You just need to give her a meaningful and sincere apology and wait for her to cool off.  Maybe you could even write her an apology letter.  I’m sure she didn’t mean all of that; she just was surprised and confused.”

“But she’s been avoiding me,” he whispered.  “I-I don’t know what I did; she can’t be upset about me not telling her about football enough to do that.  I really think… she just doesn’t want to be around me anymore.  I don’t know what I did.”

“Maybe it’s not you, Natsu.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it is,” he grumbled.  “Not the first time someone’s left me in the dumpster.”

Gildarts froze.  “Natsu, that had  _ nothing _ to do with-”

“Then why did it happen?” demanded Natsu, meeting his eyes with fire in his own.

“You’re just looking for things to be upset about now.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know.”

Raking a hand through his hair, Gildarts breathed out.  “Your dad… was an abusive alcoholic, and blamed you for your mother’s death.  He was messed up; it had nothing to do with you.  The only reason you survived that long is your brother took care of you.”

Natsu’s mouth fell open.  “Wh-what?!  You didn’t tell me I had a  _ brother! _ ”

Grimacing, Gildarts muttered, not meeting his eyes, “Didn’t see a point in telling you.  It would only upset you later.”

“Why?” he demanded.

“Because your brother was a serial killer,” Gildarts finally admitted.  

“What the hell,” groaned Natsu, sitting back with his head against the wall.  “I come from a family of psychos.  No wonder you said I have mental issues-”

“Natsu, I was mad that night.”  Gildarts rubbed his temples.  “It wasn’t right of me to talk to you like that.  I should have had a calmer discussion with you about it when you’d cooled off.  I’m sorry.”

“No wonder she doesn’t wanna be around me.”

“Natsu, don’t say stuff like that-”

“I want to go home.”

Gildarts sighed, putting an arm around Natsu’s shoulder.  “I hate seeing you sad, Natsu.  I’ve loved you since the second Igneel handed you to me.  So please, never hesitate to talk to me when you need to.”

Natsu’s eyes were unfocused.  “Okay.  Thank you.”

“Let’s go home.  Get you something to eat.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re gonna eat whether you’re hungry or not.  Now let’s go.”

“I love you too, Pops.”

* * *

If possible, it seemed to get worse the next Monday.

Gildarts knew Natsu had planned to catch Lucy and give her his practiced apology, and therefore was already nervous when he saw Natsu walk in the door.  “Hey, sweetheart!” Grandine greeted beside him while they chopped vegetables for dinner.  “How was-”

Natsu, acting as if nothing in the world existed, listlessly walked past them and to his room.  The door closed.

Grandine and Gildarts shared a wince, but said nothing.  Best to leave him alone for a while.

A while was far too long.  He did come out for dinner and seemed to be attempting to act normal, but his gaze was far off, focus on some planet they couldn’t see.  Afterwards, it was straight back to his bedroom.  

“Gajeel, do you know what happened with Natsu?” Igneel muttered to him while they did the dishes, out of Wendy’s earshot.

Gajeel shrugged his broad shoulders helplessly.  “No idea.  I think he did apologize to Lucy, but I didn’t see how it turned out.”

“It’s probably that,” Grandine sighed, shaking her head.  “It must not have gone well.”

“I’m sure he’ll talk to us when he’s ready,” Gildarts said hopefully, trying to convince himself.  “We talked that over.”

Grandine pursed her lips.  “If you say so.”

By ten that night, after all three of the parents had glanced at the clock at least fifty-seven times, Gildarts finally shot up out of his seat on the couch and exhaled.  “Okay.  I’m gonna check on him.”

“Finally,” Igneel sighed.  

Stomach jittering in apprehension, Gildarts toed his way up to the boys’ door and knocked three times.  “Natsu?  May I come in?”

When there was no answer, Gildarts cracked the door open.  Natsu was sleeping, head down on his desk as if he’d been in the middle of homework and had a nap attack.

With an exasperated smile, Gildarts walked up to him and ran a hand through his son’s hair.  Steady breaths were moving his back up and down, eyes fluttering with dreams.  An image of a sleeping, rosy-cheeked baby flashed in his mind.

“Let’s get you into bed,” he whispered, carefully moving Natsu’s hand off of the page--

The top words caught his eye.   _ Yo Lucy… _

So he’d decided to write the letter after all.  

Gildarts stared at the crumpled paper, then at Natsu.  Temptation clawed at his insides.  _  I mean, I should probably check over the letter anyway, _ Gildarts tried to reason, slowly reaching toward the scrawled script.   _ To make sure he doesn’t say something stupid.  He was probably gonna ask me to and… okay, I just need to see how he’s doing. _

Knowing that he may go to hell for it, Gildarts picked up the letter, and read.

 

_ Yo Lucy, _

 

_ I guess I'll just start with saying that I don't know what I'm doing or what to say.  I'm bad with this letter fancy English stuff. You know that better than anyone.   _

 

_ Well I guess I wrote this because I have something I need to tell you. I wasn't going to, but I was told to give it a try and Gildarts reminded me how I could apologize in a written thingie and Wes also gave you a written thingie that you like so I figured I might give it a try. Except Wes’ handwriting was all perfect and well I you probably can’t read mine whatsoever, especially since my hands are shaking. And they hurt a lot. I got into a fight with a punching bag a few days ago and forgot about the wrappings.  They still bleed but I don’t know how to make them feel better.  Yeah I probably shouldn't have said that.  You'd say I was being immature by losing my temper but I just got so mad at how I screwed up and I was still mad about what Gajeel said. _

 

_ I’ll start with how I’m really sorry about Friday.  I don’t know what the hell came over me and I never wanted to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.  I know I already apologized to you today but I don’t think that worked and I should probably say it whenever possible.  Kissing you was unacceptable and I’ll never forgive myself.  I know you’ll never forgive me either.  I don’t deserve any different but when you said you just need me to stay away after I apologized I kind of just felt like you sucked the life out of me.  I thought we could fix our friendship but that was a really dumb thought.  And then there’s the other problem. _

 

_ I'm in love with you. There. I wrote it. And I kind of want to erase it now because Gajeel was right. I should be ashamed of myself for loving you.  He said that I should be ashamed of how stupid I was to think I had a chance with you and I guess I punched him a while back because I knew he was right.  And I didn't want him to be. I've been really dumb. But you already know I am so I don't know why I mentioned it. _

 

_ I meant to tell you a while ago. I had it planned out. I was gonna try to show you slowly, so that you wouldn't get scared, like Gildarts told us in that love speech he gave us last year.  I was gonna start that one day you came home and I made you dinner. I was going to tell you what is now my biggest secret -- I made the football team, and I got an extra jersey in case you'd want to wear it to the games. We've always been supportive of each other, so Gildarts thought you'd be fine with it. But then you started talking about how all the team members were dumb and how giving their jersey to a girl was like some kind of gross ownership. I don’t know I guess I just felt really embarrassed then, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I admit I was really excited to make varsity because it was my first try and I think football is really fun, but when you said that stuff I got ashamed of that too. I was ashamed of myself, that I was just another dumb jock.  But I just really love playing so I didn't want to quit and so I guess I resorted to lying to you about where I was going every day.  Maybe that's what's been breaking our “friendship” the most. More than Wes. _

 

_ Don't get me wrong.  I like Wes. He's a good guy. He's smart and funny and kind and sensitive and that's also why I kinda hate him. And why I'm a douchebag. I feel like an absolute douchebag for feeling jealousy and bitterness eating my insides out every time I see him, especially when the guy has only ever been nice to me.  It probably isn't him that's destroying our friendship at all. It's probably me and my stupid jealousy and I try not to let it but it's like it takes control and I can't get a hold of myself. _

 

_ I know I’ve been annoying you lately.  I've been so selfish.  Wes is never annoying or mean.  Well he did say only idiots wouldn't get an A on that one lit test, but he didn't mean for me to hear that so I don't hold it against him.  I'd been about to show you my B- that I'd scraped after studying. That's the highest grade I've gotten in that class other than our group work so I was pretty excited but when he said that I kind of realized how I was just being stupid again. I threw that test away but Gray’s an idiot so he picked it out again and left it in my locker. As if he thinks it's still something I should be proud of. _

 

_ After Wes said that and you guys joked around, I saw him kiss you.  I felt like I'd been roundhouse kicked in the chest and I wanted to throw up a lot. I mean, he's your boyfriend so it's not like I figured you guys hadn't kissed or something, but seeing it kind of made me… I don't even know. It was like my heart evaporated.  Nothing left. Nope. _

 

_ Anyway, I figure I should say why I love you.  You didn't seem to figure it out so I should probably explain.  I always feel comfortable around you.  I want to see you smile all day because it's just the most amazing thing. Man I am so bad at this.  Why is it so hard to freaking explain?  I wanted to write you pretty words. These words aren't pretty.  They're like every failed fifth grade Valentine’s Day poem mixed together.  Ugh well I just like to hear you talk about anything that makes you happy because your eyes light up and everything you say is smart or funny or interesting and when you smile or frown or cry or hell ANY EXPRESSION I want to kiss you.  Every time.  It's ridiculous and makes me feel slightly pathetic but you have that power over me.   _

 

_ So moving on, the way I love you isn't so much like you complete me or something. We’re both already complete. You're a strong, independent woman and I'll always love you for it.  But I feel like we compliment each other, you know? Like a good team. Partners.  Hell I'd marry you if I could.  Wow.  I can't believe I'm dumb enough to write that. I will cut that out of the final draft. I am the sappiest moron in the world right now. _

 

_ I really am.  If I do end up giving this to you, you'll be so grossed out.  You'll be disturbed by how I've been feeling about you this whole time and try to figure out a nice way to tell me you don't feel the same.  How could you?  Even Gildarts thinks I have anger management issues.  I come from a family of alcoholics and serial killers and people that would rather leave me in the dumpster than deal with me.  Why am I still writing this?  I know by now that I'm not giving it to you.  It won't do any good.  You've made it pretty clear that you'd never feel this way about a stupid, immature jock like me so I don't know why I bother.  Being stupid I guess.  I don't think I've even punctuated any of this the right way. I have a dictionary right next to me so that I think I spelled it all right but I don't know about anything else. _

 

_ This is so disorganized. If you read it your authorness would cry.  And you'd be horrified and I'd just be more ashamed.  I don't see you as much and when I do I know you wish you were with someone else. I can tell. Every time you look away to see if he's coming I feel like I'm dying. It's pathetic I know.  I'm pathetic. I actually thought you might feel the same. I am literally the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. I don't want to leave this room. I'm so ashamed I may never be able to look you in the eye again, much less give this disaster of a love/apology letter to you.  If anyone ever saw this, they'd probably laugh and wonder why this guy thought he had a chance.  Especially with the pink hair. Oh my gosh you probably think it looks ridiculous but you were always too sweet to say so.  I didn't even think of that until now.  Oh I am so stupid why did I even start writing this?!   _

 

_ Maybe I’m just writing this to vent.  I’ve annoyed the hell out of you lately and I finally understand.  This whole time, you’ve just felt sorry for me.  Ever since freshmen year, you felt bad that I was too messed up to have any friends.  Now you’re finally done pretending.  I’m sorry about the burden I put on you, and want to thank you for trying to support me even though you clearly didn’t really want to.  I’m so so sorry and I feel so stupid for not realizing it earlier.  I’ll leave you alone.  I won’t call or text or try to be with you.   _

 

_ I'm going to throw this away now.  Maybe I'll burn it. Maybe my love for you will turn to ash along with it, now that it's all splattered across this paper. Don’t I wish. _

 

_ I used to love how I loved you, because it just felt so amazing every time I saw you. Now it's torture every second of every day when I can't get you off my mind and everytime I close my eyes you're THERE.  It's pathetic how I can't toughen up and be content with you not feeling the same and how you hate me.  Good men can do that. I'm just a stupid sad boy with a small jersey buried in his closet and a stupid dream that he can't let go of.  Aren't I supposed to be satisfied since you're happy? I'm happy that you're happy, but if I were a good person, wouldn't that be enough for me? Wouldn't that make it hurt less? _

 

_ No wonder you don't love me. _

 

_ I'm sorry.  I love you. _

_ -Natsu _

 

“Holy hell,” Gildarts muttered when he finished, eyes glued to the page that was now splotched with his tears.  He quickly dried his face, running his hand upward to grip his hair.  Knowing that his child ever felt like this for a moment… it felt like his heart was being smashed repeatedly.

Automatically, Gildarts folded the pages and shoved them in his pocket; he couldn’t let Natsu see this again, bring back the misery in waves.  If he took it now, Natsu would likely think it was only a bad dream.

Tenderly, Gildarts slid an arm under his son’s knees and around his shoulders, lifting him and placing him on his bed.  Natsu didn’t wake, turning his face onto his pillow and letting out a small snore.  After he’d covered the boy with a blanket, he straightened up the desk slightly to make it look like he’d never sat in it, pushed in the chair and took the dictionary to return it to the living room bookshelves.

He took a long, last look at his son, eyelids growing heavy with empathy and wonder as to how such an amazing boy that had brought light to his life could ever think less of himself.  

* * *

A few days later, he finally felt as if he could live up to the “you’re the one people go to for advice” role he kept being given.  

While the boys were at practice, Cana and Bacchus at work, Wendy at the dojo for classes with Makarov, and his fellow parenting units at work, it was just he and baby Theo today, making some brownies in hopes to increase morale, like the entire family had been attempting to do for several weeks.

Then the doorbell rang.

Gildarts frowned; no one was supposed to be home yet.  Maybe Jehovah's witness?  Did he really have to give the “my family already goes to another church every Sunday really I have a personal relationship with Jesus” speech again?  After all, it was true.

With a sigh, he handed Theo a rubber toy and wiped his floury hands on a towel before making his way to the door.

It was Lucy, standing there with a guilty expression while she shifted her feet.  “Um, hello.  I’m sorry for just showing up like this, especially after Friday and everything… but… if you’re not busy, could I maybe come in for a bit?  I just… I need to talk about stuff and my own dad isn’t exactly the most willing and you know Natsu best and-”

“Lucy,” Gildarts cut her off gently.  “Of course.  Come on in.”

She stepped in as if she were entering a minefield, slipping out of her boots and following him to the kitchen.  Lucy smiled at the sight of Theo, ruffling his hair before taking the gestured seat across from where Gildarts was mixing dry ingredients.  

“Alrighty,” he said, opening his arms wide.  “Let it out, hun.”

“I’m so confused,” she groaned, dropping her head into her hands.  “I feel like I’m doing all the wrong things for all the wrong reasons and losing the best friend I ever had because I was a jerk and everything sucks and he doesn’t feel the same and-”

“So you started dating a guy to get over Natsu because you don’t think Natsu loves you back, but it’s not working and you’re just ruining a friendship and feel like you’re using Wes instead?” Gildarts guessed, nonchalantly cracking the eggs into the mixer bowl.

Lucy smacked her hands on the table.  “How did you  _ even _ figure that out?!”

“I consulted the spirits I raise from the dead every night.”

Lucy stared.

“Just kidding; I’m only psychic.  So, how did his apology go?”

She hesitated, then muttered, “I don’t want him to be sorry for kissing me.”

“Um, you slapped him.  And you’re dating someone.  Of course he’s sorry.”

“I know,” she moaned.  “So I don’t blame him for apologizing because that was only right of him, and it’s stupid and I told him to stay away because I can’t stand to be around him when he gives me the puppy eyes and I feel guilty and I want things that I shouldn’t!”

Gildarts frowned in sympathy.  “What makes you think you even have to bother pretending you don’t have feelings for him?  Did you ever tell him, or give any indication…?”

“He never asked me out,” she sighed, twirling her thumbs together.  

“I told him to slowly and carefully show someone how they felt last year,” he reminded her.  “And he’s Natsu; ever consider that it would be difficult for him to try to show you and he was trying his best?”

She bit her lip.  “I hoped, but… Nothing was happening and I figured I should just give up on it… but I can’t if I see him because it just starts all over again.”

After giving her a level stare for a moment, Gildarts made a split second decision.  He dug the papers that he’d been hiding in his pocket out and began to unfold them.  “I see that I can’t convince you, but maybe he can.  He thinks you already know and your broken friendship can’t really get worse, so I don’t feel too bad showing this to you.”

He handed over Natsu’s letter, and she took it like it was a venomous snake.  “I found him writing this yesterday.  He’d fallen asleep on it and I took it so that he wouldn’t see it when he woke up, think it was just a dream.  I probably shouldn’t have read it, but I couldn’t help myself.  Give it a read.”

She nodded apprehensively, smoothing out the ruffled pages on the countertop and her eyes began to move across it.  Gildarts watched her closely.  Watched as her amused expression morphed into horror and her eyes welled up.  “Oh no,” she whispered, quickly turning the page to the next paragraph of his messy scrawls.  “Oh no, no, no…”

She got through it much quicker than he had, tears flowing freely now when she dropped the last page and dropped her face to rest in her arms on the table.  “Oh no,” she kept saying.  “No, I can’t believe he’d think…  _ no _ .”

“Me neither,” he answered quietly.  

“He’s my b-best friend,” she said thickly, dragging her sleeve across her eyes.  “H-how could he think I d-don’t…?  And he… oh why does he have to be so  _ sweet _ when he’s deprecating himself…  It’s not r-right.  H-he’s always been so c-confident and n-now I’ve… Oh, no wonder you were upset with me when I-I was being a j-jerk about the football stuff… I must’ve made him feel s-so bad.  Oh, I’m a t-terrible friend!  I w-would’ve w-worn it… to support him… if h-he’s having fun th-that’s all that m-matters and… oh, so  _ stupid- _ ”

“Lucy, that’s enough,” Gildarts said firmly, gripping her shoulder.  She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  “I’ve had enough of my kids saying crap about themselves.  Instead of beating yourself up, use this knowledge to fix things.  You’re still an amazing person, or an awesome kid like Natsu wouldn’t love you.  Doing the right thing isn’t always the easiest, and you may have to hurt some feelings along the way.  But it’s for the best in the end.”

She dropped her forehead into her hand.  “You’re saying I should break up with Wes, tell Natsu how I feel, and apologize to both of them?”

“I’m saying you should do what you think is right.  You’re a smart girl; is that what you feel you should do?”

After a heavy exhale, Lucy began to nod.  “Yes.  That’s… that’s what I need to do.”

“Well, maybe I can help with part of it,” Gildarts told her.  “There’s a football game tonight.  Wanna tag along?”

Slowly, Lucy smiled.  “I think I would.  Though I might need proper clothes for the occasion.”  

With a grin, Gildarts jogged to the boys’ room and dug through the closet.  When he returned to the kitchen, he held out a wrinkled, 07 jersey.  “I think I’ve got you covered.”

* * *

When Lucy ran by and hopped into the SUV before the family drove to the game, no one commented.  Gildarts had filled them in, and he could see Igneel hiding a grin in the seat beside him.  She was wearing the jersey.

The stadium was massive for a high school, high arches with the words “Home of the Magnolia Dragons” stretching across the top.  The home bleachers and expensive box seats would’ve cast a looming shadow over the opposing team’s tiny benches if it had been daytime; now it was night, and the giant stadium lights cast an intense and exciting atmosphere that seemed to brighten even Lucy’s face.  The team went to state almost every year due to the talent and hard work of the boys.

When they finally met up with Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Bacchus, and Theo, they found some free seats to spread their blankets over.  Lucy sat between Gray and Gildarts, and Gildarts leaned over to her.  He whispered, “Did you meet up with Wes?”

“Yeah,” she said back.  She grimaced.  “It was hard, because we did have some good memories.  But he was good about it; he said he had a feeling it might be that.  He wasn’t mad, and we’ll still be friends.”

“He is a good guy,” Gildarts admitted, sitting back up.  He sighed, stretching his arms over his head.  “Not as good as Natsu, though!”

Lucy laughed.  “I think you’re biased.”

“As are you.  Oh, here they come!”

The players ran through the opening from the fence, causing cheers to erupt, signs and screams and airhorns.  The boys took their places around the benches, taking some last sips of their water bottles.  He spotted numbers 07 and 77--Natsu and Gajeel.  Gajeel’s hair was tied back, and when Natsu drew off his helmet, the pink hair was more mussed than usual.  He saw both of the boys talk briefly before they looked up to search the crowd.  At once, the family and friends stood, waving their hands and calling out, “Natsu!  Gajeel!”

They were spotted quickly, and the boys’ grins could be seen from afar.

Gildarts tuned out the announcer; he only watched as the players warmed up, and it was about ten minutes before they were called into a huddle.  Finally, Natsu was sent out into the first lineup, Gajeel likely being saved for defense.  

Lucy leaned forward with bright eyes trained on 07.  Natsu was set further back, as a receiver.

From the very first second, Gildarts only watched Natsu as he darted past his defender, holding out his hands in a tight pocket that the ball went spinning through.  Natsu caught it, immediately turning and taking off down the field.  Someone grabbed the back of his jersey, but Natsu twisted out of the grip and kept running.  He jumped over a tackle, backflipped over an oncoming defender and took the ball straight into the endzone.  His teammates whooped and shouted, patting and jumping on his back, giving him high fives, knocking on his helmet.

“Holy crap!” Lucy choked, agape.  The rest of them cheered, but didn’t look as surprised.  “He’s… he’s really good!”

“Of course he is,” scoffed Gray.  “Martial arts skills do ya well in sports.  He sucks at hockey, though, so who cares?”

“I do,” she huffed, squinting down at the field.  “I don’t watch football much, but I basically get the game... wait, why are his teammates slapping his butt?”

Gildarts and Gray shrugged.  “It’s a football guy thing,” they chorused.

“That’s really… gay.”

“They’re in tights.  They’re hugging each other really hard and calling it tackling throughout the whole game,” Gray pointed out.  “Every football guy is at least five percent gay, or so goes the theory.”

“Juvia thinks Lucy is jealous of the teammates,” giggled Juvia from beside Gray.

Lucy squeaked, slapping a hand to her eyes.  “No I’m not!”

From Juvia’s other side, Cana squinted down to the scene.  “He does have a nice butt.”

Gildarts choked on air.  “He’s your _ brother! _ ”

“Adoptive brother, and I’m engaged, so chill.  None of that means I’m blind, and also doesn’t mean I’m attracted to the kid.”  She shuddered.  “ _ That _ would be messed up.”

Bacchus put an arm around her, looking amused.  “Bet my butt is better.”

“Yes it is, hun.”

“Leeeeet’s not,” Lucy suggested.

“Agreed,” muttered Gildarts, tuning out the couple and staring back down at the boys once again lining up.  This time, Gajeel was out with the defense. 

They caught Natsu looking up at them as he took a drink, waving until his eyes came further down the row of them and settled on Lucy.

He dropped his cup and took a step back.  Gildarts could see the whites of his eyes.  

“Oh dear,” Lucy sighed, wincing as she tried a wave.

Gildarts thought he would assume what was going on from the jersey and all, but Natsu only looked utterly confused and pained, from what he could see at a distance.  Natsu turned away.

“I think my talk with him is going to be harder than I thought,” Lucy said.

“Yup.”

The game ended in about three hours, the Dragons crushing the other team so badly that Gildarts almost felt sorry for them.  Most of them had cheered their voices almost hoarse, and now waited for the boys to return from the showers.

Natsu, of course, would be a little held up.

Most of the spectators had filed out of the stands to attend their various parties or head home.  The family remained milling about near the fence that the players entered through.

“Sooo…” Cana began, bouncing Theo on her hip.  “Why are we standing here?”

“Waiting for Natsu and Lucy,” Gildarts said, rocking on his heels and glancing toward the locker rooms.  There was a turn before the doorway where the team members emerged, so Gildarts couldn’t see if Natsu had come out already.  

Cana gave him an amused glance.  “Are we seriously not gonna see the end of the angsty Nalu rom com?”

“It’s a private conversation,” Gildarts muttered, staring at the hallway.

“Do you honestly think there is a private conversation  _ ever _ in this family?”

“No,” he admitted.

“I know you want to go over there.  Your blood in my veins is screaming it.”

“Why must you tempt me?” Gildarts moaned.  “I already completely set them up from the start, made them realize their feelings, got them in a mess of emotional turmoil, saw private written material, trafficked said material, and got her to confess to him tonight.  I have meddled enough!”

“It’ll never be enough for you.”

“...you’re absolutely right.  Coming with me?”

“You know it.”

No one even bothered to stop father and daughter as they snuck over to the corner of the hallway, unseen to anyone down the other direction.  They couldn’t see anyone; only hear…

“Hi, Natsu.”

“Lucy!  O-oh, sorry.  I’ll g-go this way-”

“No, hey, um, would you stay?  For a second?”

“I-if you want…”

A pause.  “I wanted to say that I’ve never been more sorry in my life.  I’ve been a complete asshole.”

“No you haven’t.  You were right to be pissed-”

“No.  I made some bad choices and got us into a huge mess because I was a coward.  But I won’t be anymore.”

Gildarts heard a shifting of feet.  “I’m not followin’ ya.  I don’t remember you doing anything wrong.”

“Stop blaming yourself for what I did and listen for a sec, okay?  I’m gonna be straight out with it and stop hinting.”  She cleared her throat.  When she spoke, it sounded as if she’d rehearsed the words over and over.  “I dated Wes to try to get over you, and I avoided you because it wasn’t working and I needed to get you off my mind because I thought you’d never feel the same way.  I was a jerk and I feel awful for ever hurting you and not being there when you needed me.  I was a jackass for insulting and judging the fun you have on this team and not supporting you.  You’re… You’re  _ amazing _ .  And fun and you make me laugh and feel happier than I’ve felt since my mom… You’re kind and caring and thoughtful and an impulsive, explosive little shit and really attractive too… wow, that was unnecessary… anyway, I love it.  You’re the best friend I ever had and I never want to lose you, whether I deserve you or not.”

Natsu said nothing.  Cana’s eyes widened at Gildarts, who only grinned back.  

“Um, so yeah,” Lucy’s voice finished awkwardly.  “Th-that’s all.  So, em, I’ll just-”

She was cut off for a mysterious reason, but Gildarts could guess why.

“That’s our cue,” Gildarts whispered to Cana.  “Our work is done.”

They took a last peek down the corridor, where Natsu had pulled her into a gentle and fervent kiss.

“Probably shoulda put money on that,” Cana whispered, turning away from the scene.  Theo had remained perfectly quiet throughout all the sneaking, eyes fluttering with sleep against his mother’s chest.  “Made my bet more specific to get more cash.”

“Someday you will learn, young padawan, through my teachings of psychic skill,” sighed Gildarts, pulling the betting sheet from his pocket.  He pointed to his name that corresponded with today’s date.  “I believe it all goes to me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! FYI, I did plan to continue this further, maybe with only one more chapter, but I'm just keeping it labeled at 9 for now because it will be a long hiatus. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for all your support these last few weeks!
> 
> \--Ry


End file.
